You can't expect to live off of lies and survive
by 13eyondx
Summary: She had only lost a bet. The bet: to dress as a boy the first day at Ouran, her new high school. She didn't think she'd end up owing her life to the beautiful Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Shay:**** Hello Loves! ^-^ I know we haven't you know, done anything on here hehe… except for favor some stories but please let me introduce myself-**

**Savage: ****-You already did! -.-**

**Shay:**** PROPERLY! Properly Savage! **

**Savage:**** Whatever… -.-**

**Shay:**** As you can tell me name is Shay! _ As you can see over there. The slightly sadist kill-joy over there is Savage!**

**Savage: ****'Sup. -.-**

**Shay:**** And I'll be introducing this Ouran Fic-**

**Savage:**** Hay. Where's Shayleen?! -.-**

**Shay:**** Doesn't your expression ever change?**

**Savage:**** Don't change the subject!… …. … … -.- And no!**

**Shay: ****Let's just say,… she's someplace else! U_U**

***Someplace Else***

**Shayleen:**** *Shaking a vending machine* Aaahhh! Give me my granola bar!? I have to introduce the new story!**

***Back to Shay and Savage* **

**Savage:**** But of course…! -.-'**

**Shay:**** I nor Savage own Ouran Host Club but the OC and somewhat the storyline! **

**Savage: ****And of course neither does the sad-excuse-for-a-creator Shayleen who isn't with us at this grand time!**

**Shayleen:**** …WHAT THE HELL!? Wait… Argh! Wa-**

**~:~Chapter 1- A toast to you! As you hide underneath that smile~:~**

* * *

><p>Crap. CRAP! What the hell was I doing? No, that's the point! I didn't know what the hell I was doing!? Stupid Jake! Yesterday's memories flitted through my mind and I quickly ignored them by focusing on the purr of my bike.<p>

I silently hoped I died before I got there. I raced and twisted carelessly unfortunately for me… no such thing happened. As I pulled up to the gated parking lot I couldn't help but notice all the cars; all were new versions. Bunch of spoiled twits! With narrowed eyes, I yanked the helmet off my head. The helmet pulling a curtain of stringy red hair before my eyes. I shoved the keys harshly into my pocket, ignoring the curious stares of students who happened to be wandering around when I entered. I proceeded up the neat pavement, the whole time staring down at my feet when I found myself in front of the entrance of Ouran High School. Not just any "high school" but an elite private school... for rich kids or the highly intelligent. Yup, you had to be smart if you couldn't pay your way in, one lucky kid earning a scholarship into the most talked about yet stuck up school throughout Japan. To be honest it looked like a mansion… Full of luxuries and knick-knacks that may not have been needed but they bought it anyway. Houses I was accustom to seeing but never quite comfortable with.

"Are you lost? Young man." With a slight jolt, I twisted around to the voice. **"You do speak Japanese, right?"** His English very fluent but hints of an accent lingering. Without replying, I nodded my head. "You must be the new commo.. I mean, scholarship student this year. Here, come. My name is Suoh Yuzuru, Superintendent of Ouran Academy High School. Welcome." He had his light brown hair slicked back except for a few strands that fell on his forehead. The same color of his hair matched his half-lidded eyes.

"May I ask what year you are?"

"I'm a 3rd year."

"But of course. Follow me." With his pale hand he gestured me forward. From just a glance I could tell I nearly matched his height. I was about 5'8 the last time I checked.

"Where can I place my things?"

"I will take them, your new locker will be located at the far end of this hallway. I will come by later to show you the locker number. As well as where you wish to cleanse if you're in sports."

"Yea..."

"…And here is your class. Welcome to Ouran Academy High School. Mister?..." He pointed to a classroom marked A3. Keeping silent I made my way to the door. I could tell he was slightly irritated but I was also slightly irritated when he'd assume I was the scholarship student because of the way I had dressed. "I expect much from you honor student. Don't make any assumptions-"

"-Like you, Sir." I caught a quick glare from the corner of my eye and before he could ask for any clarification, I pushed the door open. Entering the room, I noted the heavy stares of the students work up and down the length of my body. Striding forward I keep my eyes locked with the teacher. He had reddish orange hair, it parted and fell over his ears. He wore a formal blue suit with a white crisp shirt. His dark brown eyes shone in the light, worn and tired from dealing with the, no doubt, idiotic teenagers in Ouran.

"You must be the honor student. I'm Mr. Yamamoto. What's your name so I could add it to the roster?" I opened my mouth to speak but before any sound could come out, he stopped me. "Please introduce where you're from and your name to the class… You do speak Japanese right?" I half smiled, snickering at the irony and turn to face the classroom, all seemed repulsed and disturbed. All clad in blue coats and yellow dresses. Dear God, the color of the dresses were horrible!

"I'm Chester Gray. And yes…" Everyone glowered at me both in confusion and desperation. "I'm from America."

"Indeed. Well take a seat.. Umm… There's one in the middle near the window." Dismissing me, I hurriedly went to the empty seat. The murmurs began like a wave starting from the far end of the opposite side of the room to the bodies surrounding me. I could care less. I plopped my arm on the desk and fixed my gaze to the quiet scene outside. The world had turned gray, the clouds shifted in place and stayed the same solid metal color. It was bound to rain and I groaned inwardly… My bike. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to walk home… In the rain. What a cliché! I couldn't help but leer.

Instantly feeling the pull of the reality inside that stuffy room. My attention drawn to the front of the class, the first lesson of the year beginning: Math. I was distracted when a pencil was dropped and rolled my way tapping my shoe.

I gazed at it for the longest before dismissing the idea of someone else picking it up. I reached down and held it up delicately between two fingers.

"Oh…!" I glanced up meeting the eyes of the girl who dropped it. When she realized I noticed her, her cheeks colored and immediately she spun around.

"Hmm." I stood from my chair and wordlessly walked up to her, every person swerving in their seats to see the foreigner treading up the aisle.

"Excuse me Miss." My voice, I noticed had recoiled again in a husky tone. She surfaced, staring up at me with jade eyes and cheeks blossoming in red colors. She had very curly platinum blonde hair, almost ivory like her well moisturized skin. It fell gracefully in spirals on her petite shoulders.

"Did you happen to drop this?" I bowed and revealed in my hand the pencil.

"…Miss?"

"Umm…" Her face more redden, the color almost impossible to define. "Hara Asami." Her voice soft and bell-like.

"Miss Hara." It elegantly rolled off my tongue. She trembled as she grasped for the object. Her hand contacting my palm.

"Mister Gray! Are you quite finished so I may proceed my lessons."

"Of course, Yamamoto-Senpai." I turned and made a quick bow to the teacher not without doing the same to Asami. I strolled to my seat, propping my arm on the desk like I was doing just a while ago. Cupping my chin in my hand, I lost myself within the dark clouds. Yes, it will definitely rain.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Time went by, seconds ticked, hours passed and yet the cloud refused to sway.

No sympathy today, huh? Everything had went according to plan, not that I had one anyway. Nothing was interrupted…Interrupted!?

"_**I will come by later to show you the locker."**_ Yes, the guy must have forgot. I wonder if I'll be able to be let out of class early so I could find him. The earlier I get home, the sooner my bike will be safe. I had finished my work, most of the stuff I had learned over the summer. I took the challenge from Jake who thought I wouldn't be capable of catching up to his level of education before the summer ended. Obviously, I lost. Slightly losing myself in my despair I shook my head. At least, those long wasted hours became of use. I rose from my desk. Some well groomed heads lifted while most stayed down. The teacher now a woman with some hair loss sitting in the seat Mr. Yamamoto was sitting that morning.

"Can I ask what may be the problem, Mister Gray?"

"No problem, Senpai." I bowed, seeing her wrinkled feet in sandals give a minor jolt. "I am already finished, but-" Placing my paper on her neat desk. "I do have a concern."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see before I came here I ran into the Superintendent? Well, I asked him where I could maybe rest my belongings. One of these things being the keys to my motorbike-" All groomed heads stretched to see outside the window to the parking lot. "He was suppose to visit me to show where my belongings were to be found. Seeing as he is the Superintendent and very busy I assume, I should probably go visit him and ask for my things. After all, I am done and it's only about ten minutes until dismissal… Do I have your approval?"

"Well, Mister Gray. We wouldn't want you to be rushed after school hours so… Yes."

"Thank you, Senpai." Bowing, I exited the room. After making sure the door clicked I released the breath I had held tight inside my chest all day. "I'm going to kill them when I get home! Now... Where would I find you, Mister Suoh?"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

…Where the hell am I? Just when I thought a floor ended a new one began. I lifted my dainty white sleeve revealing a well made and paid for gold watch. More than seven minutes had passed with just me wondering down hall after tacky hall. The dismissal was about to be sound any- the bell rung. Too late. The halls were abruptly crowded with rich teenagers.

Just what I needed. More obstacles! All the students had the same guise about them. All gawking at the foreigner student without even the school's uniform. Suddenly, I was disrupted by the sound of droplets hitting pavement… Rain!

MY BIKE! I looped among many fairly unsatisfied faces but I couldn't give a damn! Soon I found myself sprinting down now emptied pinkish halls. Spotting a figure disappear into a corner.

Must be him! My feet slide against the nicely waxed floors, without grace I had run into someone else.

"UHMPPH!" I felt movement beneath me and I lifted my eyes lids."You-" Before I could register what I had said, I become conscious of how flushed her face was. That pale blond hair now sprawled across the floor like a glowing halo to this quiet angel.

"Ch-Chester? Gah! I me-mean Gray-San!" Asami faced blemished more as I hovered over her.

"HEY!" A deep and enraged voice called to us, both of us jerking up awkwardly. Down the corridor were a couple of Ouran boys who were not too pleased at the situation Asami and I found ourselves in. "GET OFF OF HER YOU YANKEE!" Asami was not ugly so it wouldn't make no sense if she didn't already have one or two admirers. Admirers who didn't seem all too happy with me right now.

Oh no! The group of rough looking boys advanced their way toward us, still sprawled on the ground.

"I'm deeply sorry we had to meet again this way, Miss Hara! May you forgive me as I now… have to… DEPART!" I swiftly stood up, darting off when I heard running feet close behind me. Maybe running wasn't the best thought out idea! My breath becoming more hectic. Never would I had thought about getting beat up by a couple of teenage boys on my first day of school. If they beat me up they might… OH NO! I need to find something, anything! I forced open a door. I slammed it shut and backed away hesitatingly. All concentration on the voices outside, they were muffled but still audible.

"Hey, where did he go?"

"Awe, just forget it we'll find that punk tomorrow." My hand clutched over my mouth like if they were going to hear my unstable breathing. My heart pushing painfully against my ribcage.

"Welcome!"

"GAAAHH!" With a swift turn, I found myself with a bunch of boys gathered in the center of the room. "What the f-"

"But I do mean… HELLO!" A blond boy spoke, his hair like the sun rays, his voice very light and quite gentle? "Oh, what do we have here?" I peeked up at him while he put a pale hand to his chin, his violet-blue eyes very playful. "Why, I think we have a homosexual transfer client."

Homosexual!?…

"WHAT?!" My heart was exploding inside my ribcage and here he's question my sexuality!

"No need for any shame friend! We don't judge! My name is Suoh Tamaki! I am the King of the Host Club."

"H-Ho-Host Club?!" Why does that name sound familiar? I felt the top of my left brow begin to twitch.

"Why yes!" He was in my face, his hand seized my chin tenderly and turned my head to gape up at him. He towered over me at my height of 5'8. He was probably (AT LEAST) 6 feet.

"I'm not a Homosexual!" The blond was indeed very graceful in every way. Sad to say! I shoved his hand away and bumped into two other bodies. Both, the same height about a couple of inches taller than I, same auburn-orange hair and yellow eyes. Their mischievous manner at the same time giving them grace. Twins…?

"Then why otherwise would you come barging into a boys Host Club." They said in unison. The tones did indeed sound alike but… played a different tune. Their brows furrowed in masked confusion. They both leaned forward and closed in on my personal space, their eyes now ajar with… realization? They faced each other while still in their slant position in front of me. I slunk to the left hoping to slide through them.

"It's not like I knew what was in here in the first place! I didn't want the boys out there to-" I immediately cut myself off. When a small male with big brown eyes and brown hair pushed past them speaking with a very soft, calm voice.

"Hey guys! Leave him alone. Stop interrogating him!" Behind him rested a man with disarray, short black hair and nicely tanned skin. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and never uttered a word only moved his onyx eyes.

"AWWHHH HARUHI! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I'LL MAKE THE DEVIL TWINS STOP IF YOU WISH!" This blondie now on his knees before this 'Haruhi', faucets for tears streaming down his flushing cheeks. I kept staring at the russet-eyed boy, he had long lashes and a perfectly framed face; not too stone and firm as the other males inside the room but not too delicate either. He had soft cheekbones and a kind smile. At the corner of my eye, a tall physique shifted it's feet. When I came across this direction I was met with the gleam of some glasses, the owner was left from the group. He brooded with his hand rubbing the bottom half of his face in thought. His jet-black hair neatly fixed upon his head inside his arm a black notebook.

"You must be the incoming commoner honor student." Again with the assumptions.

"Oh yes, that's right!" The twins then took a hold of my shoulders and pulled me to their chests. "Are you sure you aren't a homosexual?" A hint of smugness in their voices. Their breath tickling each of my ears. The black ring atop my right ear now being tease by one twins lips. I propelled away from them. The sensation sending shivers down my spine.

"NO!" I lurked past them. Large amount of sweat coating my heated face. "You've got it wrong!" I positioned my hands in front of me to try and prove my point. Backing away forcibly and as fast as I can. "Now please leave me alone!"

"Well hell-AHH!"

"MITSUKUNI!" The man I thought had no voice shouted. Surprised, my foot bumped into something minute and I fell backwards. Before I hit the ground I heard a clatter of breaking glass and some silverware. I caught sight of the silent guy holding onto what seemed like a gold blonde child.

"Urrggghhh." I woke up spread-eagle in a sheet of fallen glass. I slumped up and was met with two pairs of tawny eyes.

"Mmm! Look what happened." One twin said. "It seems you broke a very expensive set of plates, cups, and silverware." The other one finished. They both put their arms around each other's shoulders and smirked.

"Look what happened to your hand!" The little boy gawped, his lips pursed as the onyx- eyed man enveloped him. His small digit pointed to my left hand.

"Huh?" I raised it. Blood now trickled down my palm, a crimson liquid slipping through my shabby white sleeve.

"Here! Let me help!" The boy giggled and grasped my elbow, dragging me with strength that was impossible for such a young kid.

"Aaahhh! Wait, where are you taking me?!" Being hauled from the room of 6 gorgeous men though I think… I think the other little brunette one wasn't a dude.

"Hehe~ to the boys bathroom, silly. We need to get it clean right away before it becomes infected… I could be the doctor!~" Boys Bathroom?… I felt the lids of my eyes shoot up. My heart skipped more beats then it should.

"AHH! No, it's quite alright. Please let me go!" I was pulled into a beautiful place of a bathroom. I felt my feet inside non-suitable sneakers sliding against shiny tiles. He pulled my hand into a steaming sink. He giggled.

"I'm Honey! When I'm scared I hold my Usa-chan. Here!" He handed me 'Usa-chan', a pink stuffed-bunny. The bunny seemed all too familiar. He began to hum as he washed my hand soothingly. I heard the door burst open with that supposed "King" blond being.

"OH NO! Commoner are you alright! I heard from the twins you were cut and now you can't stop bleeding. So much blood was lost that you now are sickly white! Do you need to go to the Nurse?! Oh no someone call-" He was literally running in circles in sheer panic, pulling his hair out of their roots while behind him the twins snickered at him. When they noticed me staring, they wore a look of surprise and they together joined in a expression of malicious.

"Hikaru! Look at the water it's so warm! Steam is rising up! Doesn't it remind you of when you'd take long warm baths with me." The almost timid twin stared adorably at his other half. When the impish one grasped his chin between his fingers and coyly whispered.

"Yes, Kaoru. You make it seem like it was years ago. When I reminisce about our bath last night."

"Hikaru..." A blush appear on his face in an instant. When they turned to me, they met the half-lidded eyes of someone not even fazed. They shrugged nonchalantly and skipped away. Should I be worried?…

"I expect you possess the money to pay for the tea set …Mister?" A collected voice sounded through the now crowded bathroom. Ignoring the intros I questioned back.

"How much exactly was it that it has you so concerned?" The irritation laced through my voice but the glasses kid didn't seem affected.

"Let's see." He opened his black notebook he carried with him. God knows what he writes inside the black book… Possibly a list. A grocery list? Maybe a cannibal grocery list. He seems like that kind of dark person.

"I'd say about 2,000,000 yen."

"WHAAAAATTTT!?"" My shout bounced off the walls and rammed into my own eardrums. Even if I asked father for money, he's never give me that much! At least, not without questioning it. Who'd by a tea set that expensive for a little playtime for a stupid host club?

"What is your name? If you don't mind me asking." In popped the brunette, his eyes opened in interest behind his shoulder lingered the tall blond. His purple eyes alert as well.

"No, I don't mind…" I got a quick fleeting look from the boy with gray eyes hidden behind thin glasses. "My name… is Chester. Chester Gray."

"Oops!" A harmony of voices broke up the conversation. The owners spilling cooled down tea onto what's left white in my shirt. "Oh! Gray-Senpai, we're sorry! But wait… what's this?" Their smiles widening as the tea had soaked all the front, exposing the bandage around my chest and the straps of my bra. All eyes were on me, I could feel them burning holes in my already wet shirt. I stared down the stain and shrugged. They spilled tea directly on my chest… If it was a mere coincidence it'd probably be on my pants or shoes.

"GRAY-SAN YOU'RE A.. A-A-!?" I glimpsed up, seeing the pointed index finger of the Blondie. His cheeks flushed and eyes gaped. His jaw at his feet. I stared back with amused eyes. Shrugging, I leapt off the marble counter which I had sat on when Honey was cleansing my hand. I looked back at the perfect vanity on the wall opposite us. Within the mirror I saw a disorder of ruby hair some falling into muddled masses before cerulean eyes, longer than most of the hosts staring at the same mirror but still short enough to be compared to a boy. Badly chopped up hair wrapped around a long pale neck... Eyes and hair a total contradiction like fire and water. Her lips formed into a bow shape, oddly full and pinkish compared to her skin. She wore a dull white long sleeved shirt with two buttons at the neck which had not been closed. Faded out black jeans snuggly fitting slim long legs and worn out tennis shoes. At the top of one of her ears was a black piercing. The stain now grew and I felt myself receiving goose bumps along my arms and back.

" …A girl." My voice was to it's natural manner. I didn't have to hold in a breath or grumble like I had to all day. It was certainly a deep contrast to the high pitched voices of the ladies residing at Ouran. I snickered to myself. "How did you know?" My question directed to all in the space except the flushing fool in front of me.

Certainly no one can be this dumb. Blonde guy are you just pretending?

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"So let me get this straight. Haruhi-Senpai is the honor student last year and you guys mistook her for a boy. So you keep it to yourselves so she could be a host to the girls in which to pay off what she owes still. That's why you were able to somewhat tell I was a girl." I shouted from behind a curtain that the host club called "the changing room". I began sliding off the wet bandage around my chest, the air now flooding back into my lungs. I mean… I wasn't huge like D cups but I was pretty… mature. Any girl would have mistaken the slight mounds on my chest for muscles.

"That and the fact that the honor student this year isn't named Chester Gray but Leon Moore. Who also transfers here from America. A easy misunderstanding since you're both American-" Jerk.

"But there is a surname Gray I stumbled upon." That guy Kyoya spoke to me from behind the curtain. Stumbled? He makes it seem so accidental. Before leaving the changing room they offered me a dry uniform. Kyoya said it was all they had at the moment.

"Oh?" Not the least bit interested in what he had to say but I didn't want to be rude either. From the bag they handed me I pulled out something with yellow sleeves.

Dammit! He knew I wouldn't have looked in the bag! I forced myself to slip into the teacup yellow dress then tied the maroon bow, making no effort to perfect it. I felt the fabric cling to my hidden form then expand just below my hips.

"Oh Chester-Chan~~?! Come let us see~!" A sing-song voice rung from in front of the curtains. I pulled up my sleeves, around a wrist I had two hair bands. I simply tied my hair into two low, small pigtails. I glared at the dressy shoes and white tights they had gave me that still lay in the heap of clothes on the floor. Instead, I put my ankle socks back on and slide the sneakers I had worn today…

Wait. Did he just call me -!? I yanked back the curtain and grabbed for Tamaki's tie, wrenching him down to my eye level.

"NEVER CALL ME CHESTER-CHAN!" I pushed my forehead to his and growled. "EVER!"

"Chelsea Gray." I stopped my threatening then stared down Kyoya.

"Awwhhh Chels-Chan you look beautiful!" I felt tugging at my skirt and found Honey- staring up at my through glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. I guess I'll allow him and where did those flowers come from?

"Uhm.. Thanks… Honey-Chan?" I ruffled his blond hair as he made himself comfortable around my waist then hugged quite roughly.

"Awwhhh Chelsea-San, he's right you look so adorable!" A towering figure pulled my shoulders into a tight embrace, my back crushed to a swelling chest.

Just one kick will do it. Just one backwards kick! Haruhi then pulled Tamaki off me.

"Tamaki, stop she probably can't breathe."

"Oh, of course!" He looked back at me and he gushed "BUT I CAN'T HELP IT!~" He began over exaggerating, gushing something about mommy and daddy. Prancing around the room with his hands dancing in the air, ignoring him my attention fixed on Honey. He looked like a young boy but… he wasn't even wearing the Ouran Uniform. But he's a kid right? He wouldn't be wearing a uniform but why is he here? I knelt down before him, sapphire eyes meeting brown eyes.

"Honey. How old are you?" He grinned and hugged my neck. His warmth heating comfortably my chest.

"I'm 19!" He giggled.

"What?!" I pulled him from me, he smiled heart-fully back. I sighed. "You aren't lying,… Are you?" His eyes grew with a tilt of his head he answered.

"Why would I lie about my age?"

"Gray-San." I was called from across the room by Kyoya. "I've read that you're an adopted daughter to a great American Businessman. Cecil Gray, correct?"

"What?! You lied to us!" The Twin accused with fingers pointed at me. Easing my gaze upon their fingertips, I traced the details of their fingerprints with my eyes

"I never lied… It was your shallow mindedness causing you to think I was a commoner. You never asked and I agreed to nothing. I was just simply told so… I followed. After all, I had to pretend I was a boy! If all you thought of me was a commoner, I'd assume you wouldn't press deeper. It wasn't me… it was yourselves." Tamaki came skidding back his eyes filled with tears as he took my hands in his.

"THAT'S RIGHT CHELSEA-CHAN! I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY ON BEHALF OF THE HOST CLUB! I'M SUCH A BAD DADDY!" He pushed his head into my hands then sprinted off to a dark corner and huddled into a fetal position.

"Chels-Chan?" I felt another tug and I looked down. Honey was before me pondering.

"Yes?"

"Why did you dress as a boy?" Everything became silent and the attention weighed down on me like a brick being added to a scale.

"I lost a bet."

"You lost-" Finally knowing the twins names: Kaoru and Hikaru.

"A bet?" This time I think it was Kaoru to finish the sentence.

"Yes." In unity they charged at me, shaking me violently.

"That makes no sense!"

"The bet was an exact day before summer vacation back in America! My older brother Jake-"

"Yes. Jake, the heir to your guardian's business? Am I right?" What was he getting at?!…

"WHATEVER! The bet was if I beat him at educating myself to his level of intelligence before the summer ended. He'd do the maid's chores for a full 5 days but if I lost… My first day of school would be spent resembling a male. I had barely missed my education by a lesson on environmental science. I never really got the science, I lost and now. I'm here."

"But wait…" Kaoru(?) rose a finger up and placed it on his chin. "That doesn't seem like a fun bet. I mean, educating yourself throughout the summer?!"

"Yeah, you suck at making bets." Hikaru(?) created the same gesture and both stared down at me. "Not that we care." They shrugged and tossed their heads in opposite directions.

"He'd be my personal maid, all day and night… In a maid's outfit!" Together they blinked and threw their heads back, exposing long detailed necks.

"YOU'RE ARE SUCH A LOVELY TROOPER CHELS-CHAN!" Tamaki emotional came at me, twirling me in his lanky arms. I heaved Tamaki off and bellowed.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME CHELS-CHAN!" He set off, crawling to the corner and growing a trail of mushrooms in the progress.

"Yes, well. About the tea set." My heart dropped. I slowly faced the collected voice and stared at my reflection in the glasses of the gray eyed gentleman. "How exactly are you going to pay it off?" I hung my head, the short layers of red covering my line of vision.

"Yes! Chelsea-San! I know the perfect way!"

"If it's suggested by you Tamaki, I'll have to refuse."

"Buuut…?"

"I'm afraid you have no choice Gray-San." Why must you always ruin it glasses guy!?

"Yes! AS KING! CHELSEA GRAY, YOU'LL BECOME THE FIRST EVER HOSTESS!" Eyes lit up, they all cheered and laughed together except Haruhi who only looked sadly upon me. Honey jumped onto my back and hugged the back of my head. I snickered.

"Well 'King'… There's only one problem." I extended one finger, continuing to laugh to myself. All looked up instead of the four-eyed jerk who's face was glued to his laptop.

"I came in… as a boy." Tamaki sank to his knees and pouted.

"That's right. LIFE IS SO CRUEL!" He laced his hands through bright yellow hair and forced his head to the floor.

"Not quite." Kyoya called. "I was able to create a new file concerning 'Mister Chester'. You as a girl, of course, are his twin sister who is sick this week. Mister Chester is indeed a commoner. He was allowed in this elite school because of special help, the rest of the story will be your duty to figure out."

"But I thought we were the only twins?" Hikaru and Kaoru shoved in front of me, tossing me out like trash.

"There will only be one set of the 'male-female twins' each week meaning one full week there will be Chelsea and the other week will be Chester so I wouldn't worry so much, Hikaru and Kaoru. Besides there will be no forbidden love type aside you boys."

"What if they ask questions?" Tearing his gaze from the two boys, he grinned falsely at me.

"Then that will be your job to cover for yourself."

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"Did I tell you my father owns a Police Academy of, now, 500 men? With that much police running under my father, I can have you charged on identify theft with a little strings pulled." He said all this without even batting an eyelash. He made me question if he was really human. All the words slipping out from his mouth so elegantly, almost like a song.

"Yes!" Tamaki rose from his sad spot on the floor aiming his finger in the air triumphantly! "For being such a bad daddy's girl. Your number of requesting clients before you debt is paid off will be 3,000 customers! If there's anything that will help with the money you're owing, I'll let you know." He frolicked away and over his shoulder gave a seductive wink. I should have left my shoes off, now I'll only imagine what my shoe looks like across his face.

"I also have your theme planned out Chelsea-San." Tamaki flipped through a magazine he pulled from a table. It had photos of a book. The cover of the book were a set of boy twins. One very poorly dressed while the other was bedazzled in jewels. At the top read: The Prince and The Pauper. "When you are Chester you'll be The Dangerous type otherwise known as the hidden 'Prince.' When yourself you'll be The Innocent type otherwise know as the 'Pauper.' IT ALL WORKS OUT!"

"Moreover we need the extra money considering as Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai left the club." Kyoya added.

"YAY! I'm so happy now I'll be able to see Chels-Chan when I visit! Isn't it great Takashi!?" Takashi?…

"Yea." He had been quiet this whole time, I had almost forgot he was here. I was then huddled into a group hug. Tamaki being the closest to me. I met Haruhi eyes and I couldn't help but ask.

"How did you live through this?" She only shrugged and chuckled. Fantastic…

"YAY!"

"STOP CHEERING AND GET OFF ME!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I couldn't help but feel severely depressed as I pulled into the huge garage. My ass wet from the rain earlier. I pulled off my helmet and was met with nothing but the darkness, swallowing every bit of my vision. The vibration of my bike left my heart fidgety. I plopped my helmet under my arm then began my way to the door of the house. I grasped the handle and could hear cloth shifting on the other side.

"BOO!" With a bored face, I stared at the two brothers clustered in the doorframe. Hands out in front of them with fingers spread wide like if something so simple was going to frighten me. They stood behind each other with grins acting like if triumphant! Acting like children even though they were in their twenties.

"Hi."

"Awwhhh! You're no fun Chelsea!" Spoke the youngest brother of 20 years with dark brown eyes.

"How boring. Oh, I see you're following through with our bet!" Grinned the eldest sibling but the most immature one of the bunch at 22 years. Jake, his whitish hair lay slightly past his shoulders, a little longer than my own. His snow bangs coating his forehead and the sides of his stone-like jaw line. His eyes playful; the color of gray ashes and in some light a lavender color. His nose narrow and not very long. He wore a beige collared shirt differing his skin tone, his muscled neck and brawny collared bone exposed. Underneath the collared shirt he wore a black tank top. He wore dark khaki pants and what I liked to call them his 'old man shoes' which were only necessary for business but he wore them…

"I am proud and stubborn." I said, placing the keys to my bike inside the bag Haruhi gave me just before I left. "I won't go back on my word."

"Of course, you wouldn't Chels! That's why we made the bet!" I switched my gaze to Jordan; the second oldest of the family. He had short hair, the longest strand barely touching his neck; such a mess of black strands unlike the feathered strands of Jake. Jordan sporting a black long sleeve shirt that were pushed up to his burly elbows and a garbage green jacket tied around his slender hips. His pants a gray color. Despite the many differences Jordan's deep brown eyes displayed the same playfulness and intimidation as his older brother's.

"May we ask how your day was?" Both trying to keep a straight façade however a slight smirk or chuckle would slip through. They both took one glance at each other before bursting out in laughter. Soon they were on the floor clutching their chests and stomachs.

"Awwhhh, we're sorry Chels!" Jordan manage to pipe out, wiping bogus tears from his squinting eyes. "But we couldn't stop ourselves! I mean look at yourself! You could pass for a dude!" He raised his hand hovering it over my attire. "I mean… At least you don't look half as bad as your hair-cut did this morning. Who cut it a 3rd grader?!" Yet again they exploded in laughter.

"It was Jake who did it! Okay! I thought it was actually cool and I didn't give a damn what anyone else thought! Besides he says he cuts his own hair. Seeing as his hair is always… perfect, I thought it was okay for him to do so." They both stopped in the middle of a rocking motion and peeked at me. Jake rocking out of my line of vision. Jordan's chocolate orbs widen, his cheeks aflame before erupting in more mockery.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!?" I threw my helmet and stalked forward until my face was in his tanned mask.

"Hehe, Jake can't cut his hair for crap. He has a personal hair-stylist! When he told you he cuts it." He put his leering smirk further into my scowl. "He was lying!"

"DAMN YOU JAKE!" I was already sprinting after him in blind fury when I was stopped by Jordan's composed voice.

"Oh Chelsea." I warped my head to look at him still on the ground when he held out a shopping bag. "I got your uniform for school… the boy's uniform!" I scampered up to him, peeking through the shopping bags and was able to pull out the jacket.

"What the hell! This is too big!" I put the jacket over my clothes and yet it was still lose. Especially the shoulders which were meant for someone with very broad shoulders and a tall height. "Besides I already got one. No thanks to you!" I took off the coat and showed him the uniform the Host Club gave me along with a few other boys uniform in the bag.

"Who gave you that?!" Shouted Jake. "And what's up with your hand!?"

"None of your beeswax Jake! WAIT UNTIL LATER!" His head disappear from behind the corner.

"It may be none of my 'Beeswax' but it sure is my business." Jordan stood from the ground and crossed his arms.

"Long story. I'll tell you when you're older scamp!" I winked then I turned on my heels and began prancing away. "Deuce!" Not long I crashed into another tall body.

"Fa-Father! I'm sorry!" The bow low enough for me to gain a cramp. I felt a gentle touch weaving through my hair that Hikaru and Kaoru cut. He pushed my head up and I met light eyes that turned lavender in the lighting. The same as Jake's.

Dark hair tucked behind ears, curled at the base of his thick neck. Just like Jordan's.

"It's fine Chelsea. Henh." Such a caring laugh.

"But I bump-"

"It was an accident. You were just being silly along with your brothers, right?"

Brothers… The center of my face becoming hot. I grinned, just hearing his pleasant voice sent waves of joy through me. His presence graced me. This man… The very being who saved me. The person to whom I owe everything. Father…

"Yes, Father." His face was gentle unlike his sons whose face was always compared to their mother's. He laced his fingers through my scarlet tresses.

"You cut your hair?"

"Ah! Yes I'm sorry if it's not to your liking and that I didn't even ask you! I APOLOGIZE!-"

"And you're wearing a boys Ouran uniform?"

"Please don't be mad! You wouldn't understand. Don't worry, I am not a crossdresser,.. Well I sorta am-"

"Chelsea…"

"But don't worry I still like boys and stuff!"

"Chelsea…!"

"And I promise this won't affect my studies!"

"Chelsea!" He seized my shoulders in an embrace. My face meeting his cologne smelling chest. "It's fine. I like that you changed your look." He whispered into my ear and pulled away, placing a finger to my black earring. "You have your own unique style. You never cease to amuse me. I thank you for that. I get tired of seeing highly-classed teenagers or business suits or over exaggerated dresses. You are my escape." He ran the same finger down my face. With that he turned and I was left staring at the back of a black business coat with thin white lines embroidered within. He peeked from his built shoulder, his night hair covering his eyes. "Though I dare say you look quite pleasant as a boy. Son!"

"Thanks…?" Should I take it as a compliment?

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The ceiling had detailed designs on it, if you were to pay close attention to it but I doubt anybody will. I barely noticed them now! I was sprawled awkwardly along my bed recovering from today….

Will I ever pay off this debt? Will it even be worth it? Am I really thinking about this? How am I even considering this situation?… I should probably just shut up. I gripped the bridge of my nose and moved the crimson bangs from my eyes. Sitting up, I stared at my uniform that I still hadn't changed out of yet. I should probably take a shower and get some rest…

I arose from the plush comforters of the bed taking my jacket off and was undoing the loose tie when my cell phone rang on it's charger. I had forgotten it today. It vibrated on my dresser with the huge vanity. I let the silk black and purple tie slide through my fingers, it sprawled into an interesting shape on the carpeted floor. Again, the phone vibrated and rang.

"Hold on! Geez!" I crawled over the gigantic bed and rushed to the touch-screen.

Restricted number?!… I probably shouldn't. I ignored the call and grabbed a soft towel. I had already stripped and turn the warm water on. Steam rose up coating the glass door then fogged the bathroom mirror. I stared at my distorted reflection. All that was familiar was my crimson hair and blue eyes. I shrugged and tiptoed to the shower, the water hitting my skin in hot droplets. Letting the water mat my hair to my face, I watched as the contents swirl into the drain. I closed my eyes and let the water cascade over my lids, feeling it run down my chin. It had been maybe half an hour just standing there and allowing the steam attach to the tiles when finally I figured it was time to get out. I shut the water off and let the water slip from my hair …then came that recognizable ringing.

Crap! I quickly opened the glass door and grabbed the towel, I wrapped it around my body before immediately rushing to my phone. The caller I.D: Restricted.

What the hell?! I felt the vibrations begin and the phone chime it's ignorant little chime. .

"He-hello…?"

"I was wondering when you were going to answer but I expected you'd answer it sooner." KYOYA!?

"Wha-?!"

"-I peeked at your application to Ouran and found your personal cell number." His cool, calm voice seeping through the speaker.

"THAT'S ALL!? I COULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED!"

"You forget who actually owns the police." Oh yeah...

"Yes, well I only called to assure your presence at the Host Club tomorrow."

"Like I have a choice."

"… That's right. It slipped my mind."

"He-he-he-haw."

"No need for the sarcasm. Tamaki and the others also have your number. I have a feeling they may be calling you soon."

"When you say 'they' do you mean Tamaki."

"…Mm, yes. They'll decide if they give you their number but you will not be receiving my personal cell phone digits. Keep in mind that any number under restricted is probably me."

"Hmm… Finished?"

"Yes." Click. The earpiece still wedged to my ear, trembles began at the base of my feet then escalated up. Damn you Ootori… I'd probably would've slept soundlessly tonight if you hadn't called. I threw the phone to the ground and glanced at the huge useless vanity sitting on the dresser. Seeing a young woman with flaming hair and narrowed crystal eyes. Her skin a pale, little droplets of water falling from her hair onto her shoulders. Damn this face...

Yes, indeed. In reality... Chester is truly my other half.. The other half of my heart.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shayleen:<strong>** Well dolls! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Shay&Savage:**** -.-**

**Shayleen:**** Oh yes introductions. I am the author of this fanfic! Well at least the main author but my two helpers are two of my alter egos! Savage being my sort of dark forbidden, sadist and gloomy Gus. While Shay is my wild, sort of… umm,.. Well I'm not sure how to put it.**

**Shay:**** Beautiful. Merry. Light of the universe!**

**Shayleen:**** Shameless! ^-^**

**Shay:**** *Stalks around the corner***

**Shayleen:**** OH yes! This Ouran fic takes place a year after Haruhi's debut. So right now Tamaki and Haruhi's love is there but not totally openly out there. I kinda got tired of reading stories that has the series being written all over again but with a new character. My Chelsea is a totally new situation. Yes?**

**Savage:**** Whatever.**

**Shayleen: ****My next chapter will hopefully come out soon. Yesh! ^3^ I hope you liked it. The first ever hostess and her first ever…umm hosting experience will not come for sometime because 'Chester' will be taking over. Please don't hesitate to ask if you don't get something! Please be gentle if it sucks this is really my first fanfic! .**

**Shay:**** Bye darlings! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shayleen:**** Holy SHIZZLE DIZZLE! I open the thingy and bam all these alerts hit me in the face! ^-^ **

**Savage:**** No one wants to know what you do at night Shayleen. -_-**

**Shayleen:**** Waaahhhh? ;_;**

**Shay:**** *Comes in eating a granola* **

**Shayleen:**** Where….where did you get that?!;_;**

**Shay: ****Ah, yes well I happen to stumble upon the vending machine and out came a free granola bar! n_n**

**Shayleen: *****Fades away into the wind***

**Savage:**** Nicely done Shay… Maybe a little too good! o_o *Starts plotting***

**Shay:**** Hmmm. Anyways!… Shayleen, me and Savage don't own Ouran for sshhhyyet! Oh yeah before Shayleen umm… literally left, she wanted to answer some reviews. One of reviews said "What if they became suspicious of Chelsea and Chester?" Well, she was well aware of that-**

**Savage:**** -All in good time love…. All in good TIME! -3-**

**~:~Chapter 2- She don't believe in shooting stars but she believes in shoes and cars~:~**

* * *

><p>My lazy eyes stayed to the road ahead. All night I hadn't slept, a unknown number kept my phone ringingvibrating. I'd figure it was one of the Host Club's number.

Stupid Tamaki! Pressing harder on my gas, I sped down tall corridors of glass and metal buildings. My only hope today was that there wouldn't be as much problems as there was yesterday. My stomach convulsed. I swallowed the little bit of breakfast that had burned it's way up my tongue. I just now realized that I belonged to the infamous Host Club of Ouran Academy or at least until I am able to pay off what I owe. I'm going to have to save up some allowances. Finally, I was in the sumptuous school grounds in what seemed like a very long drive of thoughts and slight disgust. I followed the invisible trail of road to the parking space that I found yesterday. Suddenly, I saw a tall figure appear fast in my bike's direction! I screeched to a stop but that only caused my to slide on my side. My tire halted just in time to touch the person's foot. Heatedly and immediately I pulled my helmet off.

"HEY IDIOT! What the hell is your problem!?" I chucked the helmet on the ground and leaped off my fallen bike. Stuffing my face in their own, meeting amber eyes that appeared orange in the sun's light. His eyes looked distant, his reddish-blond hair fanning across his forehead and framing the sides of his stone cheekbones. His expression blank and confused like if trying to figure out something, the lids of his eyes low in weary. I followed down the rest of his tall figure, he was probably about as tall as Tamaki and Kyoya. He wore casual clothes: a gray t-shirt and deep green army pants. Black wristbands covered his defined wrists and he had a very depleted looking back-pack slugged around his right shoulder. He wore sneakers and had a careless conceit about him.

"**You're… You're the comm-I mean, uhh, scholarship student! Right!?"** My finger was in his chest and I found myself on my toes in his face gawking at him.

"**You speak English?" **It was more than a statement than a question.

"**Uhh, ha-ha, yeaaahh. My name is Che-uhhh."** I had forgotten that I wasn't Chelsea! I looked down at my tight black slacks and blue Ouran coat.

"**Did you forget?"** I glared back up at him, clearing my throat.

"**Name's Chester! Chester Gray."**

"**An American name?" **Not sounding the least bit interested.

"**Yes, I'm from America."**

"**Makes two of us. You come here on a scholarship too? I thought they only allowed one a year?"**

"**Not quite." **Glancing at my bike that still laid collapsed on the road, I noticed the brown bag that had fallen on the floor and what resided folded inside. **"AH!"** I dashed back to my bike picking up the brown bag. **"Here!"** I threw the bag at him and without any surprise reaction he caught it. I could feel his gaze on my back as I pulled my bike up and put it on it's stand in the parking space. **"I think it'll fit. It didn't fit me, I was just about to return it but you can have it. Besides if you don't wear it, you'll stick out like a purple crayon among gray ones."** Seeing my helmet still on the ground, I made my way to pick it up. **"And you don't look like one to attract too much attention to yourself."**

"**How would you know that!? You barely even know me."** Peeking up from red bangs I saw that he glared at me, still fiddling with my helmet.

"**Yea, you're right but… I am like that too. I don't know it's hard to explain." **I shrugged and left, leaving the orange eyed boy standing there. Whether he wore the uniform or not it didn't matter much to me.

Now... Where would be a good hiding place that I absolutely know the Host Club will not be looking for me?

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

They would never look in a place so obvious! I paced the corridor of the Music hall, feeling quite prideful of myself. They would never look somewhere they think I would never go.. Well not on my free will, of course! Feeling like my hands were annoyingly sloppy I rested them in my pants pockets. Kicking at nothing, I stared down the floorboards.

Who created a luxurious school like Ouran? I passed the Music room which the Host Club used for their role playing.. Or was it really a Host Club? Whatever.. Grimacing as I saw through a crack between the doors revealing all the furniture just inside that one room.

Such spoiled brats. My gaze tore away when my attention was drawn to Music Room #5. Without much thought I entered the room. It was about the same size as the Host Club's room. One of the walls was completely covered in reflecting glass… It was a huge mirror with a balance rail. The floor was waxed and made of wood. It was a dance room! It had a window on the wall facing where the sun rose. Some of the light from the morning streaked along the floor. I closed the entrance door taking off my jacket while loosening the already slack tie around my neck. Tossing them to the ground, I met the reflection of a cross-dresser with inferno, muddled hair. With my hands placed at my hips just where the belt line to my pants were, I stared back at myself.

I think girls like that stuff with guys: Dudes with hips?… I don't know. I wasn't much like other girls. Says the girl who feels more welcomed in a tie then a bow! I think most girls were cruel and selfish in their own way… Weak.

So that'd make me the same way as well… I dropped my eyes to the shiny floor and realized my hands had balled in fists, my nails pricking my palms. Relaxing them, I looked back into the mirror. Behind the cerulean eyed teenager mirrored a hazy door. Turning around, I walked up to it placing my hand on it's cold jeweled handle. With a loud groan it opened revealing another room smaller than the one I was in. I guess a closet of some sorts. The light of the morning seeped through and I was able to make out the figures within the darkness. One of which catching my still adjusting eyes. I reached into the black and grabbed it's long handle pulling it from the ground. The brown sleek color worn out and many scratches on it's face. I streamed my fingers through the old cords feeling the object vibrate and hum between my sensitive hands.

It's beautiful. I sat crossed legged on the polished floor, laying the guitar on my lap comfortably. Finding the right tune, I began strumming the chords in a rhythmic but sad harmony.

"**She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame.**

**All the torment and the pain**

**Leaked through and covered me**

**I'd do anything to have her to myself**

**Just to have her for myself**

**Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad**

**She is everything to me**

**The unrequited dream**

**A song that no one sings**

**The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in**

**All I need to make it real is one more reason**

**I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad." **I heard a curt foot fall followed by a scolding whisper like scolding one's self. I stopped immediately resting the guitar beside me quite harshly. Wincing at the hollow sound that followed.

"Who's there?!" A sudden pain rushed through my back and into my stomach.

Don't let it be the Host Club! Slowly opening the door, in peeked familiar brown hair that hovered over bronze eyes.

"Haruhi-kun! You scared me!" Grasping the collar of my open shirt, I could feel the thumping of my heart against my palms.

"Sorry Senpai! I heard such a beautiful sound. I thought I'd find out what it was- Did you just call me 'Kun'?" I grinned at her short attention span.

"Yes I did. I barely figured out that you were a grade lower than me. A 2nd year, huh? Otherwise you'd be in my classroom. Plus you're a 'Boy'. I'm guessing most of you didn't notice my off Japanese honorifics. I was struggling with it but I got to study a lot last night."

"Oh that's right you're American! It's still surprising! You speak it so fluently. Last night?"

"Uhh. Long story."

"Does it have to do with Kyouya-Senpai giving your cell phone-"

"Yes! Haruhi…" With a defeated huff I tossed my gaze at my lap.. "Yes.."

Tamaki, you idiot. Bitter thoughts crept in my mind. Was I going to cancel my cell-phone and if I was should I even bother getting a new one. "Oh, by the way Haruhi. Are you with-"

"Oh no! I don't like to be bothered with them such early in the morning.." She rustled the back of her hair in a nervous but adorable gesture.

"Henh that's good. I wouldn't want the Host Club finding my new hiding place or even worse, the singing and playing!"

"What's so wrong about that?"

"I don't like my singing and I haven't practice with my guitar for months."

"But you're very talented with both, Senpai! I mean better than anyone I know! It's actually quite beautiful."

"You may be right but… It's hard to put into words what I feel about it. Embarrassed? I think that's the word." I grabbed the guitar from the floor and placed it back into my lap, gesturing Haruhi to come in. She did so and closed the door soundlessly walking to sit in front of me.

"There's no reason to be. It looked like you really enjoyed it."

"Hah, there's no doubt there. I don't want the Host Club to find out because… Well, I'm not sure. I get a bad feeling just thinking of it!" Shuddering slightly, I strummed the guitar without much of a melody just pleasant sounds being put together.

"I heard you singing in English, it sounded lovely. What was it about?"

"...At first if you hear it, it may sound like if I'm singing about a girl or woman but it has nothing to do with a wanting or needing of a female. It's about the band itself being interpret as a female. It talks about this 'female' being out of sync with everybody. Her moving slow while everyone around her moves fast. You see, this is part 2 of another song. The 1st being very... aggressive and violent in the sound and lyrics while this song is soft and gentle. A changing of some sort.. It's not changing but evolving. The female being different from everyone around her even though no one knows her nonetheless she's still there. The music. But you know that's just me."

"That was amazing, Senpai."

"Or I could be totally wrong and it really could be about a woman you can't get. Being too good for you or something." After I said that she did a faceplant into the floor next to my shoes. Not really amused by her shock I played with the chords as some of her brown tresses scattered on my shoe.

"… I liked the first one better."

"Heh I knew you would." I grinned widely at nothing in particular and stood up from where I was sitting. Putting the guitar under my arm, I held a hand out to Haruhi. She looked at it curiously and reached for it. Her skin was soft, it reminded me of feathers...

"We should be heading to class." I pulled my jacket and tie from the floor as I made my exit through the doors. I notice Haruhi thinking and frozen to where I had left her, staring holes into my back. I knew that look… It was someone trying to find out, trying to decode my being. With a huff and a chuckle, I caught her attention. A crooked smirk played on my lips, I threw the jacket over my shoulder faced forward. "And besides! …We're 15 minutes late."

"EHHHHHH!?"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I sped down maze corridors. All of them clad in fancy decorations and painted pink. I never thought I'd see the day where I hated walls… Why didn't I memorized the route!? My breath difficult in my chest and my shoes squeaked as I ran beside the windows, the glass painting the image of the fountain out in the courtyard. My hair repeatedly falling into my eyes and brushing the sides of my cheeks. I raced past gilded door knobs and room numbers. I came to stop in front of a sign reading A3. I marveled at the door knob noticing as my reflection showed a frenzied cross dresser. I opened the door.

"Glad you can join us Mister Gray." A few chuckles can be heard in mainly deep voices. Males. With a immediate bow I apologized.

"Sorry, Sensei."

"Were you too busy arranging your hair this morning that you forgot the time?" Much louder the last time, the room filled with laughs.

"If you say so, Sensei." I stood up and began walking to my seat, one hand in my pocket. "At least mine won't look like yours at your age..." With a smirk, the room was silenced and I felt the teachers eyes on my retreating back.

This is going to be an interesting year. Sliding into my assigned desk by the window, I rested my head in my palm and watched as the sun shone through the glass. My chest still heaving from the air I had swallowed causing an irresistible sharp pain in my side. I glanced at the clock above the board, ignoring the teachers harsh gaze from the front of the room. Another 10 minutes… What to do? It was homeroom after all.

"Umm, Chester-Kun?"

"Oh, Asami?" I smiled coyly under my hand. She had came up to my desk while I was staring at the clock.

"Ahh! Uhh! Yes, well! Hah. I just wanted to come and say Hi! So umm… Bye!" A crimson flame had risen upon her pale cheeks and she visually began trembling. She was turning away, her platinum blond, curly hair flailing behind her. I stood up, reached over my desk and grabbed her wrist. She twirled toward me with such big glassy, green eyes and peered at me while I towered over her. My free hand brushing a long layer of hair that had fallen from it's place behind her ear.

"You're red, Asami." I grazed her cheek with delicate fingertips. "Are you feeling okay?" She fidgeted and squeezed from my hand but stood not too far from my presence.

"Ah, no Chester-San or Kun! Or umm-" I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, flickering my gaze to the blushing group at Asami's desk.

"That's not why you came over here, correct?"

"No..."

"Well then-" The bell tolled, signaling the class session's end. "Perhaps, you can ask me next class along with your um… Friends over there." I smirked and nudged my head to her desk. With that notion came a small chorus of squeals. "Excuse me." With a bow I stepped beside her and walked with a hand behind my back mocking the gentleman way. I stepped by the huddle of girls. Noticing as all of them followed my trail. I was within inches of the door when my shoulder collided with another broad shoulder.

"HEY! WHAT THE C-"

Crap…

"CHELS-" A black clipboard rammed itself into the side of his pretty pale face, he fell stiffly to the ground in a loud thud.

"Well good morning, Chester-Kun. May I ask what your business is in this class?" As he slipped the same clipboard underneath his arm.

What's my business?! I can feel the brow of my left eye twitching in annoyance but of course, his gracious self took no notice. He only pushed up his glasses with his two long fingers.

"I could very well ask you two the same thing." I looked down at the knocked out body of Tamaki on the floor.

"You mean you didn't notice." We were interrupted by a couple of girls in our class, the one speaking was one of the girls I saw earlier at Asami's table. "You guys practically sit next to each other in class." I sincerely hoped I wasn't the only one giving her a dumbfounded look!

Next to me?… IN class… SINCE WHEN? Tamaki now stood hunched over the petite girl, his hands upon her small shoulders.

"Where my princess? Where beside us?" His voice now kind and fragile. The girl blushed and pointed at my desk.

"Kyoya-San sits immediately to his left so since you sit behind Kyoya, you also sit beside Chester-San. Wait, you mean, you guys really haven't notice." I felt myself plunge into the distance not without the company of Tamaki. Kyoya just cleared his throat and made way for the girls to exit into the hall. Now that the classroom was empty Tamaki was free to overact. He dropped on his knees and clasped onto my legs.

"I AM SO SORRY MY DAUGHTER! I DIDN'T KNOW! DADDY SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" His theatrical tears spewed out from his violet eyes and onto my pants.

"GET OFF ME, MORON!" With my knee I forced it into his chest. Off he went spinning and flying across the room.

"Well…" Kyoya gestured toward the door. I began walking that way, stopping when I stood before him.

"This doesn't excuse the rude way you guys didn't notice me!" I leered before existing. Under his breath I heard Kyouya speak.

"Neither the same for you, Gray-Kun." Once outside in the hall I let out the breath that I held in. I did need to keep a façade afterall.

Dark, Deep and Dangerous… How stupid! What exactly had I agreed to? I chuckled and stuffed my hands in my pockets thinking of how I could have possibly missed Tamaki and Kyoya when they literally sat beside me. Then again all yesterday I was just paranoid of anyone finding out my true sex. While I stared out the window I couldn't help sighting a moving figure walking along the pavement. It had long waves of dark golden hair flowing down it's back. It stopped and looked around feeling the presence of eyes. It finally glanced up and spotted me staring down. It had such faded green/blue eyes. Very unattractive and dilated but nonetheless captivating. With a swift turn I left. Not glimpsing back… Not once! My head beginning to pound as I stared down at my shoes.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Who was that? It troubled me… I didn't like it. I felt the lids of my eyes begin to lower, focusing too hard on the wrinkles on my hands.

"Ohhhh Chester-Kuuunnnn!~~"

"What is it Tamaki!?" I was pulled from my trance when a pair of familiar violet eyes eased their way up at the top of my desk.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Do you really want to know?" I leaned forward and leered viciously in his face.

"Moooommmmmy!" He used his legs to kick himself away from me on the floor to Kyoya's desk beside me. All the while pointing a finger at me.

"Chester-Kun." Kyouya called never looking away from his notebook. "Be nice."

"Sorry, Tamaki. Just things on my mind is all. I don't even get why I'm even paying any attention to it." Waving a disregarding hand over my shoulder, I turned my gaze back outside. Tamaki inched his way onto my side with big glassy violet eyes. Damn that eye color.

"Please. Tell Daddy." Clinging onto my shoulder. I twirled one of the many layers of my hair between my fingers, taking note of every fresh cut strand thanks to the twins and looked very innocently out the window.

"No." His face crushed into the tile floor beneath my sneaker. I turned to Kyoya. Completely ignoring the now hurt Tamaki. Setting one hand on his desk I got his attention. "Hey, Ootori. What class is this suppose to be anyway?!" He peeked from the black edge of his book at me.

"I'm positive that it is gardening."

"So shouldn't we be outside or something? I'm pretty sure you rich brats can afford a nice gardening area that can feed a country." A smirk adorned his flawless face, a glare from his glasses keeping his eyes from me.

"Us, 'rich brats', happens to involve you as well 'Mr. Commoner'. We do in fact have a garden but a lot of complaints from the students here of getting dirty and having been soaked from sweat caused the teacher to stop working outside. Since then, she has taught inside."

"So who takes care of it?"

"I believe the teacher does and the 'Gardening Club'." Why does that not surprise me?! I spun around quickly earning a few gazes from the kids. I spotted the teacher at her desk, she had stringy dyed black hair that began to root it's natural gray color. She had a dress-like shirt that clung to her waist full of flowers and ended horribly at her knees. She had jeans that were torn at the knees and you knew she had been wearing them since her "younger days". Her eyeliner worn thin on her lids, smudged a little on her cheeks. She seemed tired and confused. With my arms behind my head, I strolled carelessly up to her. She looked from behind papers at me, her cheeks matching that of the girls in the room. Are all females like this?! With a grin and a bow, I spoke.

"Ms.. Umm?"

"Mosley!."

"Yes, Ms. Mosley? If you don't mind me asking but..; This is a gardening class, shouldn't we be outside diggin' up some dirt?"

"Umm, yes but I don't want to make the students angry and upset with the hands on work. You understand, don't you?" So disappointing...

"Sadly…" Catching my breath I spoke again. "Could you tell where I might locate this garden?"

"Yes it's actually below this room just go down the stairs and- HEY!" I had ignore what she was about to discuss and rushed out the door. Not caring what anyone else thought. A oncoming crowd running behind me.

"MISTER GRAY! STOP PLEASE COME BACK! MISTER GRAY!" Flying past stairs and windows I came across a garden of greens and flowers. All very colorful and fragranced. Stretching my hands to reach the different textures I breathed in the fresh oxygen that the little tree saplings gave to the world. An entirely new atmosphere enveloped me. Hearing gasped and awes I turned to find the lot of the class gawking at the garden like if the gates of Heavens where in their sights pushing past them was the distraught gardening teacher.

"MISTER GRAY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU-"

"Mosley-Sensei, what was the plant life you were going to grow next in this spot?" I indicated to a site that had been disturbed in the black soil. She looked thoughtful, widening her eyes in remembrance.

"Roses…" Perfect. I unfasten my blue jacket and rested it on the ground. Pulling off the tie, I glanced up where there seemed to be a little green house. I stepped my way through the maze of the small plant life to the green house's entrance. Inside I found a little rose bush sapling. Gently picking it up, I carried it back to the disturbed soil. Folding my sleeves up, I dug a small hole and gently lifted the sapling. Placing it inside the hole then putting the soil back in place. There stood triumphantly the new life I created: A blooming white rose bush that will one day grow strong thorns.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**}Kyouya POV{**

She stood up with stained hands and wiped the back of one of them across her brow. The sun peeked through the garden leaves and shone especially on Chelsea. The rays highlighted her unnatural hair helping it glisten like red gold. Below her prevailed the white rose bush sapling, behind her other grown rose bushes mainly white roses glistened from the dew, such a stand still moment when she looked up at the class and smirked that signature smirk.

"I don't see the trouble.. in creating life." Her words echoed in that fake deep tone. All the girls even that of the teacher froze to their spots as a heated blush splashed across their faces. So crimson, it was almost the same shade as Chelsea's hair. All at once the girls squealed and clutched their hands to their chest like if hearts were going to come spurting out. Along with them, a fainted Tamaki lay sprawled on the floor; I hadn't noticed he'd left my side. His eyes twirled and spun like a cartoon.

Hmm. I pushed up my glasses as I watched Chelsea get huddled by girls. Obviously, I was amused with the popularity she was creating for herself without her awareness. All she had to do was leer wolfishly like her character seemed to do. There was no doubt she was going to be famous among the Host Club, she was naturally attractive to everyone who met her eyes. I noted all the boys glare at Chelsea and stay behind to sulk.

Not only will she be creating more fans but more enemies. I rubbed annoyingly on my chin. I couldn't decide if it was good issue or not. Should I get involved? It will unfortunately involve the Host Club.

Why was I even worrying about such a thing? My only thoughts should be upon the Host Club finances. Which Chelsea will be boosting.. And she hasn't even come out as a hostess yet. Rotating to where I saw Tamaki last, the spot now lay vacant. I glanced up at Chelsea who now expressed annoyance as Tamaki held her in his long arms. More like a choke-hold. The teacher was now gushing at how beautiful the rose sapling stood.

No doubt will she be as amusing as she is popular. I pulled out my notebook and took notes on today's experience. No doubt at all… When I looked back up, I notice how tense Chelsea's expression became and glaring at nothing. Tamaki's arms still around her neck. Glimpsing behind me, I saw a regular customer of Tamaki's and Haruhi's. She wore her dark blond wavy hair down and had faded green/blue eyes.

"Well, hello Miss Misaki Tanaka. Nice to see you again. We've missed you at the Host Club." A sort of dark haze coloring her eyes as she also stared back at Chelsea.

"Kyoya-Kun... Who is that?"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I never felt such disgust for a breathing being in my life! Her presence in that room was enough to turn my intestines into knots. She stood at the front of the class, her arms linked together behind her back. She had such gold wavy locks, each strand glisten with health. Her eyes never seem to leave my company, always glancing in my direction and quickly away like if I didn't feel her obnoxious gaze. I clutched the edges of my desk, my nails digging into the clean surface.

"Will everyone please welcome Ms. Misaki back at Ouran?" Some voices rose and greeted her. I only sat there cringing at her fake existence. She bowed in reply gave the class the most false smile I've ever seen. Once again her eyes shifted to me then back at everyone.

"Hello, fellow students! Thank you Ryuzaki-Sensei! It's very good to be back." We had finished gardening and now in science class unfortunately for me a demon followed. With another bow she skipped her way to the front of my aisle. I was praying she'd sit somewhere in the corner far from me or at least, my view. Now I was glaring at the back of her radiant hair, I could feel my fists ball. Her whole existence was nothing but a forged fairy tale: The beautiful princess that rots and spoils on the inside with greed, envy, and lust. Like on cue she turned in her seat and met my cold stare even so she giggled. I twisted my head to the outside weather, figuring even the atmosphere was more pleasant to look at. Every limb of me ached and distorted itself with every calculating gaze I felt from her. Whoever she was I didn't like her but in stone fact... I loathed her! It seemed forever before it was the end of the day. All that time I tried blocking out her voice. Her scent of orchids. Her eyes. Those eyes. I tried forgetting her introduction this morning with every fiber of my mind but every method I tried she'd always appear again with full force. The feeling in my stomach and the itchiness in my mouth irritated me so, such a large amount that I asked the teacher to excuse me early again. I left but not without feeling the curious looks of two hosts. Leaving the room I immediately fled down the hall and ran outside to where I saw the shimmering fountain. I came to the fountain and stared intently at my reflection through the clear water. The breeze that blew through the grass flew between the strands of my hair making them fly chaotically and cooled my scalp. I laid my arms along side the stone edges of the fountain, I placed my head on them as little glares from the water shot back at my eyes. My skull felt like as if it were being squeezed.

Who the hell is she!? Why is this happening to me?! Rubbing my eyelids, I took in a trembling breath.

The day isn't even over yet. Hearing large footsteps, I paid no attention to them…

Just probably another girl that will instantly fall for me if I make eye contact. The footsteps stopped just a couple of feet from where I sat.

"… If you're trying to rob the school the left door is open. And I better hear a Robin Hood ending, okay?!" No response. Giving up I peeked up, a stoic expression met my pair of stoic eyes.

"Oh! Mori-Senpai?"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**}Mori POV{**

I stared down at her as she still sat bewildered next to the fountain. Her eyelids had dark shadows over and under them, she looked paler than what she was already. She stared up at me and sudden realization gleamed in those neon azure eyes.

"AH! Where's Honey-Senpai?" She looked around frantically. I pointed my chin to the school indicating he was already in the Music Room. She seemed to agree then her head twisted up at me in narrowed eyes.

"You're lying!…" It took a lot for me not to enlarge my eyes. "You'd never leave his side. It was obvious from day one." I couldn't help but giveaway a little smile soon enough I saw her rolling on the pavement. A head of honey-blond hair swirling with a messy head of cherry hair like a mixture of paint. They ceased their rolling and sitting on top of a wide-eyed Chelsea was a overjoyed Mitsukuni.

"Haha! You're so smart Chels-" Chelsea's hands flew up to his mouth and covered his words before they were let out.

"Please Honey-Senpai. You wouldn't want me to leave the school, would you?" Mitsukuni eyes grew into large orbs and filled with tears. He then laid fully on Chelsea and hugged her tightly.

"OF COURSE NOT CHELS-CHAN! YOU'RE MY NEW FRIEND! I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Firmly she gripped his shoulders, sitting him upright and looked at him adoringly.

"Well then when I'm dressed like this call me… Chess-Chan." With a reassure smirk she pulled herself into a sitting position. I wandered up to them and picked up Mitsukuni, sitting him upon my shoulders. Chelsea only looked at us from her awkward sitting position on the floor. Her eyes fully open instead of the narrowed, careless eyes she sported. Now I was able to fully see her face. Her eyes were big and light blue. You could see she had natural long lashes, along with her hair; they were a deep red. Her hair parted nicely to the sides of her oval, flawless face instead of shielding her forehead and brow. Her lips were a natural pink as the sun cascaded on her. She noticed my now large eyes and tilted her head, a bemused look in her eyes. She turned behind her and looked underneath her absorbedly then she looked back up.

"Do I have something on my face?" Mitsukuni jumped from my shoulders and landed perfectly aside her. I knew he noticed the same thing just now.

"Haha, you're funny Chess-Chan!" She looked bothered with something as a sudden small frown vandalized her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Mitsukuni who asked very thoughtfully:

"What's wrong, Chess-Chan? Something I said?" He pointed innocently at himself. She put a hand through her hair causing all of the little red strands to fall in her eyes again. She was making an effort to stand up when I offered my hand to her. She took it gratefully; her hands soft and entirely enveloped in mine, a small warmth hit my chest.

"Not exactly." She rubbed the back of her head annoying, having a discomfort feel in her gestures.

"Then what?" She quickly looked up at me as I spoke for the first time to her. Her eyes gawked at me then a wide wolfish grin spread on her face. She began laughing, her real laugh left me and Mitsukuni tensing up. It was so light and sincere.

"It's nothing really… Haha I mean-" She put a hand thoughtfully to her chin and stared into the distance. "I just don't like the nickname Chess. It sounds sorta graceless." She then pointed a finger and smiled. "I know now!" Her index finger then pointed at herself. "Call me Chet!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

We were now walking down the well-known hall which I had so clumsily ran through yesterday. The same hall which landed me in a debt with a bunch of boys that called themselves the 'Host Club'. I sighed and rested both arms behind my head, feeling the jagged edges of my hair tickle my hands.

I only wonder how Haruhi survived. Note to self: Ask Haruhi about tips to survival then publish them! She probably deserves a medal from taking so much crap from the over-dramatized king she's so constantly clung onto by. Maybe it's something more… I'm thinking too much, my head hurts. Rubbing my temples, I stopped at a familiar door.

"Umm, guys?" Mori and Honey surfaced me. Honey glowing with such sweet innocence., pink flowers seemed to float all around him like a halo. His face brighten as his chocolate eyes landed on me. A light blush formed on his face and he held Usa-Chan tighter to his chest. The little pink bunny too had a faint redness.

"What is it Chet-Chan?"

"Um, I'll meet you guys back at the Host Club. I just remember I got to do something." Honey-Senpai nodded then skipped off leaving Mori-Senpai to stare over his shoulder at me. Those onyx eyes staring back at my indigo eyes. I waved nervously from behind my head, he nodded while stuffing his hands into his pockets, retreating the same direction Honey skipped off to. Shrugging, I open the familiar door. Peering inside to make sure no one was in there. I stepped in and very softly shut the door. I didn't want the Host Club to find out what I was doing. I went to the closet door and found the object I had left so lonely from this morning. I grabbed the same handle, sitting crossed legged in the middle of the floor. I began to strum it's tuned cords, the familiar vibration of the guitar quivering on my stomach and through my hands.

**"Hey darling, **

**I hope you're good tonight. And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. **

**Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it! Tell me something sweet to get me by 'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin' **

**La, la la la, la la la! 'Till everyone is singin'**

**If you can wait 'til I get home Then I swear to you that we can make this last **

**If you can wait till I get home Then I swear come tomorrow This will all be in our past…" **I heard the door creak slowly open. "Haruhi if that's you, you can come in but please hurry I don't want the Host Club-"

"Umm, Senpai?"

"What Haru-" I met seven pairs of eyes all of them gaping at my form still tensely sitting on the floor. One of these eyes had glasses but it wasn't his eyes I was focused on, it was the malicious smile he wore.

…Crap...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I sat in the Host Club at a table near the windows. I could hear the chattering and giggles of the clients, my ears rung every time I heard my name from each Host's table. Sighing, I keep my gaze on the sunrays that seemed to pay special attention on Ouran High School than most. Yes I had to admit, this school was definitely beautiful with it's many views and lavishes but I began asking myself why I had even decided to enter an expensive school my last year as a high schooler. Folding my fingers into my palm, I rested my head on top of my knuckles.

"Oh my gosh, he's so beautiful!"

"I know! Now that I really look at him, he seems so mysterious!"

"And Dangerous! Hehe!" A fit of whispered chuckles was heard at the table next to mine. I peeked from over my hand and caught two exploring eyes of the only girls at Hikaru and Kaoru's table. The two girls seemed not to notice the twin's heated gaze upon them as their attention focused on me. With a puff, I smirked uncontrollably back at them immediately their cheeks blushed, feeling quite embarrassed that they got caught.

"Chester-Kun…?"

"Asami?!" I became slightly startled as she suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Uhh, hello Chester-Kun! Umm, I uhh, I should-" She turned around and I once again grasped her wrist.

"Don't." I pulled her toward me and became aware that she was allowing herself to be dragged. I held her body close to mine, watching as her face turned crimson under her platinum hair. Her knees trembled, soon she became weak in my grasp. "Are you the one who requested me… Asami?" Amazingly, I felt the heat from her body rise as she shook her head from side to side. Her green eyes gazed over like she was going to cry, I quickly let her go.

"I'm sorry Asami. Did I do something wrong?" She put her head down and flushed as she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve like a child.

"I'm sorry it wasn't me Chester-Kun. If I would have known, of course, I would have requested you but I didn't. Forgive me!" She bowed lower than she should have, I pressed my hand to her chin and lifted.

"Asami…" I pulled her hanging hands to my face so close to barely grazed my bottom lip. "Don't apologize." I put a thumb to a falling tear, the heat on her face burning the skin of my thumb. "I'll be waiting especially for you." I was stunned when suddenly the room was filled with squeals. A weight then collapsed into my chest and I couldn't help but slightly flush as Asami fainted. She pressed aganist the bandage of my chest, the touch much too uncomfortable for me.

Then who was it? Kyouya told me this person; my first client paid to be the only client today… Which surprised me because I've only been here for one day. Just then the door was opened illuminating those eyes of the blended blues and greens… Those eyes swallowed me as I swallowed my throbbing heart.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**}Haruhi POV{**

It hurt me to watch Chelsea-Senpai when she talked with Misaki-Senpai. She seemed so tense and fragile like glass. Well… Chelsea wasn't even talking, she just stayed staring off at something unseen. Misaki-Senpai was the one always talking and occasionally flicking a hand her way like if Chelsea told a funny joke. Chelsea's knuckles were turning white from clenching her hands but of course it stayed oblivious to Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru who hid horribly behind a couch in front of me. Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai sat off at a table having desserts. Kyouya-Senpai didn't even bother tossing a glance our way. I watched as Misaki batted her eyelashes and flush occasionally for no reason. It bothered me to no end about how uncomfortable Chelsea truly was. Her pale blue eyes seemed hurt, lost and filled with… Hate? I never thought I'd see someone so disturbed like how she seemed right now. All that was heard was the ticking clock and some murmurs from Misaki's one person conversation. Misaki-Senpai didn't even notice Chelsea's eyes and she didn't seem to care. Misaki reached over the table to Chelsea-Senpai's clutched hands, wrapping them with her own. I saw how Chelsea's eyes widen in fear, her face crumbling just slightly. Such an ugly expression for Chelsea-Senpai's face.

What can Chelsea-Senpai possibly be thinking?

"I'm sorry to interrupt Misaki-San but your time is up." The bell tolled. The end of after school activities.

"Yes. It was lovely talking and having some time alone Chester-Sama."

SAMA? She grazed Chelsea's hand again and left gracefully to the door. Misaki-Senpai definitely wasn't hideous she was the total and exact opposite with her greenish-blue eyes and deep gold, natural wavy locks; the waves ending in curls. By the time I looked back, Chelsea-Senpai had rushed up stomping her way to the door. Her hands still heavily digging into her palms.

"Oh Gray-San…" She stopped at the foot of the door, glaring down the tiles Misaki-Senpai walked. Kyouya-Senpai.

"I assume by now you understand to be here tomorrow. Yes?" When speaking she hid her face underneath her jagged red bangs.

"…I'll be here tomorrow." She opened the door and stepped out, slamming the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Hikaru stated as he sat next to me.

"Yeah?" Kaoru sitting on the other side of me. I stood up and made my way to the door. Furiously staring down at my shoes.

"Shut up."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I couldn't think. I couldn't feel and I didn't want to because if I did I think I would break. There's nothing more that I hate besides losing control of myself.

Nothing more than that girl! I raced home, not bothering to pay any attention to the rants my brothers made. I just sprinted from my bike into the house, dropping my belongings anywhere. I began stripping from my uniform as I felt such intensity rise through me. I was in the bathroom with the faucet on; splashing the water in my face to relieve my flaring face; looking at the droplets hit the sink and trail slowly down the drain. I glanced up at the vanity, my blue eyes flickered green. I took the running water and threw it at the mirror, the water creating streaks down the mirror. I felt myself stumble backward into the wall crushing my head on the wall and falling to the floor. I pressed my hands to my aching eyelids and felt the trembling begin. When I looked into mirror, I couldn't help but see the same hints of greens swirling in my orbs… only to realize it was just my imagination. I could feel my breathing lessen to small intakes, my chest heaving up and down for air. The girl at school: Misaki wore the same eyes I despised and treasured at the same time. Not only the eyes but also the wavy hair that shone like gold feathers down her back. She was a fraud; I knew I wasn't just taking my anger out on her but she was… JUST A MESS OF LIES! I collapsed further into the floor feeling as the tiles opened and I fell into a black abyss. Clutching messy strands of my red hair bringing myself back into reality on the cold, wet floor. Those eyes haunted me before Misaki even made her presence at Ouran.

Those eyes… as cold and faded… as my dad's!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shayleen:<strong>** Aaahhh cut off!**

**Shay&Savage: ****AHHHHHH! **

**Shayleen:**** Ahhh!**

**Shay:**** AHHHHHHHH!**

**Savage:****…ahhhh…. -_-**

**Shayleen&Shay:**** -.-**

**Savage:**** You can't say I didn't tried.**

**Shay: ****Are there any party hats? 0_0**

**Shayleen: ****Thank you all who reviewed and favored! ^-^ My heart literally skipped. But all I can really say about this chapter is somewhat a filler. So sorry if I wasted your time! ;_;**

**Shay:**** How about them blow horns?**

**Shayleen: ****I hope you enjoyed though. Most questions will be answered throughout the story so please don't feel neglected. You'll just have to keep reading! I don't own If this means a lot to you by A Day To Remember and Vermillion Part 2 by Slipknot. SEE YA!**

**Savage&Shay:**** -_-**

**Shayleen:**** Don't Judge!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shayleen:**** I am deeply sorry!**

**Savage****: Yeah you should be. -.-**

**Shay:**** Indeed, completely.**

**Shayleen: ****I haven't updated in weeks. T_T**

**Savage:**** Months more like.**

**Shayleen: ****Was it that horrible!? ;_; That no one reviewed the second one…**

**Shay: ****I thought in the beginning you didn't even care about reviews -_-**

**Shayleen:**** I didn't but… after the best reviews I got from my first chapter I kinda wanted an update on my writing skills or something… And they make me feel special…**

**Savage: ****Hmph! -.-**

**Shayleen: ****Well,… and it helps me not to feel like I'm writing something for no reason.**

**Shay: ****Oh go dwell in your 'emo' corner again! -_-**

**Shayleen:**** *Does just that* T_T**

**Savage:**** Shayleen. Shay nor I own Ouran but if she did she'd probably wouldn't get a big hit as the original did… kinda like this fanfic! -.-**

**Shay:**** SAVAGE! *Throws an muffin at her* Don't you feel anything?**

**Savage:**** I feel nothing but… shame!**

**Shayleen:**** T_T **

**~:~Chapter 3- One starts to change into something the mirror doesn't recognize~:~**

* * *

><p>I enjoyed the purr of my sports bike under me. Seeing as colors of silver, blacks, and whites pass me by. I didn't bring my helmet today instead I bought my goggles that were black and had green lenses. Feeling as the cool air swam through my hair and hit my face. After my little dramatic scene last night, I needed to cool down. I entered the gates and was hoping that scholarship guy wasn't standing there like he did yesterday. Luckily for me he wasn't; I know Kyouya wouldn't want me getting sued anytime soon. I stopped the engine and heard my name being called from the distance.<p>

"Chelsea!... I mean CHESTER-SENPAI!"

"Haruhi?" Behind me ran a uniform clad Haruhi, she waved one hand frantically while the other clutched her shoulder strap bag. She finally stood before me and put her hands on her knees in exhaustion. "Haruhi-Kun were you running after me that whole time?"

"Ahh, no! I barely started running when you entered the grounds." She rubbed the back of her head and chuckled.

"That was a while… Anyway!" I pulled down my goggles so now they hung loosely around my neck. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Why do you say that? I don't know what you mean!" She became uptight as she rose her hands in front of her and shook them wildly.

"Then why otherwise would you have ran after me?" I put the stool down and began walking away with my hand in my pockets. I could hear her short legs hurrying their way to me.

"I just wanted to say Hi! That's-"

"Haruhi." The sternness in my voice left her frozen. I faced her and smiled. "Just tell me. You're really the only friend I made in Japan. It's fine, just spit it out!"

"Chelsea-Senpai…?" She shook her head then stood up straight. "I just wanted to know what's the matter with you!?" I felt my head tilt a little before she informed me. "Why were you acting like that yesterday? You seemed like you hated and were disgusted with Misaki-Senpai!"

"I guess someone does pay attention in that idiotic Club." I began chuckling under my breath.

"You don't have to act cocky and careless all the time Chester-Senpai." Surprise by her sudden outburst I turned to her.

"But I act like this all the time Haruhi. In fact, I don't even think you know who I really am. And I like to keep it that way. I don't like anyone assuming I should be something or I'll probably do something… Anyway! Yes, yes I do hate her… But only her appearance." I saw how she became frigid and confused about my words. Probably because I said it so upfront. Feeling bad I itched the back of my head. "I'm sorry to go off the handle like I did Haruhi-"

"Wait…That was you going off the handle?" I laughed genuinely at how cute her expression looked, so innocent and really baffled. Her huge orbs curious.

"You don't even know. Hahaha!" I put a hand through my hair as I leaned over my knees and began laughing all over again. I peeked up to see Haruhi with her arms crossed.

"What's with her appearance that has you so heated?" I stood up fully and stared down at her seriously.

"Because… She looks just like my father."

"Oh that's right!" Haruhi pointed with realization. "You're adopted into a rich family…"

"Yeah."

"So you dislike your new guardians?" I scratched the back of my hair.

"Well- GGAHHHHH!" I felt two pairs of arms lift me off the ground and carry me up some stairs over their shoulders.

"Bye Haruhi!" Hikaru cried.

"We'll see you in the Music room!" Kaoru called, the volume of his voice tingled my earring.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"What do you want?" I slumped into the couch they had thrown me on. "I got important stuff to do..."

"You mean-"

"Like this!" Kaoru now held out the guitar I found yesterday. He swung it in the air so carelessly. I admit I have a couple of expensive acoustics and why should it matter that I have another but this one was like finding an abandon heart... It had stories, it was all told through the scratches on the front like words in a book. I wanted to read and memorize each one of them.

"NO WAIT!" I ran up to him as he held out the instrument. "GIVE IT TO ME KAORU!" He held it just above my head then he threw it to his brother who made it look as if he wasn't going to catch it on time. Kaoru began to chuckle when his faced dropped, the same expression on the identical face of his brother.

"You called him Kaoru…" Hikaru then put the guitar under his arm. Glancing up at his brother.

"Well, that is his name isn't it! NOW GIVE IT BACK HIKARU!" I ran up to him and like his brother he put it far above my head.

"If only you promise to do something for us." He then threw it over my head; it was a game of monkey in the middle and I, sad to say, was the monkey. Kaoru caught it, hiding it behind his back. I face planted into his chest but he made no notion to the awkward position. I mumbled into his chest.

"What do you want?" I felt the vibration of his voice and the intake of his breath expanding his chest.

"Play… AND sing for us!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**}Haruhi POV{**

I was just getting her to open up a little! …Then Hikaru and Kaoru came and swept her away! Now I may never find out. I raced down the corridors and cursed silently my short legs. An eternity later, I reached the end of the music room hall. I heard that same beautiful voice and the gripping instrument blossoming from the Host Room like a siren's song it called to me. I put my back to the door and felt as my body went limp, listening to such sounds almost made me feel unworthy.

**"Hello there the angel from my nightmare **

**The shadow in the background of the morgue **

**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley **

**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want **

**Where you can always find me And we'll have Halloween on Christmas And in the night we'll wish this never ends We'll wish this never ends **

**I miss you I miss you **

**Where are you and I'm so sorry I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight **

**I need somebody and always This sick strange darkness Comes creeping on so haunting every time**

**And as I stared I counted **

**The Webs from all the spiders Catching things and eating their insides Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason **

**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight Stop this pain tonight Don't waste your time on me you're already The voice inside my head Don't waste your time on me you're already The voice inside my head **

**I miss you, miss you, I miss you, …miss you."** When the song ended I pushed open the door. The roses right on cue came flying at me. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the floor with their knees to their chests captured by Chelsea's voice. Sitting on a lavished couch in front of them, she had her eyes closed and she had a tint of pink upon her cheeks. She opened her eyes in time to meet mine that stared just as wondrously at her. She looked down and rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly, the tint of pink now growing red. She shielded her eyes with her hair, which made no difference considering they were both a red color, and looked to the window in the room.

"I don't think I've ever played for this many people.."

People?

"You don't say." Kyouya-Senpai broke the sweet silence… and wherever there was Kyouya there was bound to be Tamaki-Senpai.

"Well... At least people I don't really trust or know." Someone grabbed me and pulled me to where Chelsea sat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW US YOU'VE PRACTICALLY BEEN WITH US FOR ALMOST THREE DAYS!" Tamaki held me in front of a impervious Chelsea. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HARUHI AND ME!"

Of course he forgot everyone else… She stood up; like a child, she took me from Tamaki and put me down behind her.

"Let me rephrase that… I've never played for this many dudes!" She challenged Tamaki whose jaw dropped to the floor then he began bucketing out tears.

Doesn't this guy ever run out of tears! Tamaki pointed accusingly at Chelsea-Senpai who only put a hand at her hip and began walking toward the door.

Always her careless and unfazed self… _**"In fact, I don't even think you know who I really am. And I like to keep it that way. I don't like anyone assuming I should be something or I'll probably do something!"**_ Am I assuming?

"MOMMA SHE'S USING BAD LANGUAGE! MAKE HER STOP!" Kyouya put his head down, pressing his glasses up his straight nose and said nothing. The glare of the reflection hit all of us. She made her way to open the door pausing to look back with wolfish eyes and a tricky leer that could probably intimidate the twins.

"See you guys later." With that she opened the door and was gone…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

There she sat and there she rot. On top her throne of Princes. And here I was in her limelight. I did not bow nor did I look into her beautiful cold eyes. There she sat and there she rot. That was the story of Misaki Tanaka, the girl who fell in love with the Prince who did not love her back. But the Prince was not a Prince nor was she the Pauper… She was Chelsea and Chelsea was I.

Misaki… Please don't look at me… At least not with those hungry eyes, those eyes as my father.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I'm deeply sorry my princesses~ but we must cancel today to teach our new member some manners."

New manners?! I stared furiously out the window, staring down the lush gardens outside. To my dismay Misaki had came and I was faced with the familiar inner hatred that dwelled inside my heart. Indeed. My back was turned to the girls and the rest of the Club members but my hearing wasn't at all bad. I heard every word the stupid King had to say about Chester.

"No problem Tamaki-Sama!"

"Yes, please take your time! We don't want to bother you but... It sure will be sad that we can't be with you today."

"Trust me ladies~ I will be empty until we met again because it is only you who will fill my cup."

"AHHHHH!" I heard a slight thud on the ground.

The girl probably fainted.

"Although, it also is disappointing that we won't get to met you fully today Chester-Senpai!" I turned around and faced the girls inside the doorway. With a wolfish smile I replied smoothly:

"Very. What boy wouldn't want to talk to such beautiful ladies such as yourselves?"

"AWHHHHH!" The girl who was talking to me had fainted and now lay next to the girl that Tamaki made faint.

"Okay, we will see you all tomorrow!" The boys had to push and shove the girls in order to close the door. When they finally shut it I rubbed my ear fiercely, feeling the ring on top vibrate from all the screaming.

"Geez, are all the girls like this at this school!"

"Sad to say, Senpai."

"Not to disturb but we actually must be getting on to the lessons. I would like the grand opening of 'Chelsea' or 'Chester' to be sometime this week. Tomorrow would be the correct time… You already accumulated a few admirers from the stunt that you pulled yesterday Chelsea."

Stunt? Wait,.. Did he call me-

"Besides…" Kyouya held a piece of thick, designed paper; it had been folded halfway. It had a picture of me from gardening class where I stood quite beautifully above the white rose bush. "I already sent out invitations. As well as set it as a news broadcast on our website." He retrieved the black laptop from the table and turned it to show a photo of me when I sat on my sportbike on that rainy day. The grays in the picture had my hair bright red like color splash.

"SINCE WHEN THE HELL DID I SAY YOU CAN TAKE PICTURES OF ME?!"

"You are Ouran's property." He crossed his arms and pushed the glaring glasses up his nose, a ghost of a smile. "Well the Host Clubs' property, of course."

"Awhh, you look so pretty Chelsea-Chan!" Honey leaped up and down, Usa-Chan's ears flopping on his shoulders. "Don't you think so, Takashi?" I focused on his cousin who stood just behind him.

"Yeah." I was pulled off my feet and dragged and thrown onto my butt on a luxury chair.

"Ow." Opening my eyes I met the yellow eyes that sat on the couch opposite mine. A certain blond head popped from between the two auburn-orange heads and looked at me with sparkles in his violet eyes.

"Time for your first lesson!"

"Since when the hell did I say you can come back Tamaki?!" His eyes grew into large watery orbs. A rolled up piece of paper hit him across his head as he was about to start crying.

"Senpai! Stop being over dramatic and get on with the lessons." Haruhi stooped over his slouched position on the couch. She looked at me from the sides of her eyes then smiled. "Here Senpai. I was able to get a copy of the invitation. If you want to see it?" She handed over the piece of rolled up paper. I stood there with the white roses beneath me. A smudge of soil stained my cheek and the lighting of the sun hit my hair appearing like a red blaze behind my head. My skin seemed to glow from such loud colors. I noticed the fancy lettering on the bottom: 'Chester Gray. The Dangerous, the Mysterious.. A golden heart. A Prince among Commoners.'

"Did you really have to say COMMONERS?!" The twins peeked from over my shoulders.

"Huh."

"It does say commoners." Hikaru turned to Kaoru then began a fit of laughter that had them on the ground. The sheet was then pulled from my hands as a obnoxious Tamaki held up a glass cup.

"HEY!" Kaoru sat up with a serious face. "We actually met the real commoner honor student today!"

"Oh yeah." Hikaru spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "He's in our class, right Haruhi?"

"But what was weird was-"

"He already had a Ouran Boys uniform." Both of them looked puzzling at the floor.

"Wait! Does he have blondish, reddish hair?" I played with my strands in example.

"Yeah." The twins said in unison.

"About this tall?" Next to Haruhi I measured about at least a foot taller than her.

"Yeah."

"He sorta has like really bright orange eyes that in shade turn darker?"

"Yeah…" This time Haruhi was the one to answer and stare at me with a furrowed brow.

"Oh.. Okay."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OKAY?!" The twins were in my face demanding more answers.

"Enough of that! We have to get to your lessons. Now look Chester-Kun, look at how I put the teacup down." He looked very hardly at his hand that held the cup as it hovered over the table. "See how I put the my pinky down just before I put the glass down. Like a cushion!" His eyes widen in shock as he saw my sneaker hit the table in a loud thump.

"I don't even see why I'm even learning manners. I mean… 'Bad Boys' don't learn manners and they just don't want-" My voice was cut-off by a cackling laugh and the buzz of electricity. The floor trembled beneath the couch and I gave out a small yelp when the floor beside me rose up revealing a girl on top.

"HA HA HA!" The girl on top twirled on the column that appeared out of no way. A fist held up and a hand on her yellow hip. She opened her eyes revealing earthly orbs but inside had such fire. Her deep blond hair was fixed with a big pink bow. She pointed at me at the couch then grin madly. She zoomed off the column and her finger now prodded at my cheek.

"That's right boys he's told the truth! No bad boy should be taught manners! They only go with their own actions and they can't be controlled!"

"Why hello, Renge. We haven't seen or heard from you in a while."

"Yes Otaku. It's been-"

"Quite pleasant without you." The twins came up to us at the couch and leered at each other.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" She then went running around the room chasing after them with deep blond snakes and full white, fuming eyes.

"Just when I thought this Club couldn't get any weirder…" She stopped her running around and cleared her throat.

"Renge Houshakuji. Second year, manager of the Host Club and you!" Her eyes filled with the same fury white and she came to me. Everyone coward behind the couch apart from a bored looking Mori and a busy-like Kyouya. I still sat quite comfortably with my shoes on the table in addition to my hands placed behind my head. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Why?" She stood up rather abruptly, a shocked expression on her face. "I don't have to tell you who I am." I stood up with the hair covering my eyes then stooped over her small frame with the most challenging sneer I could muster. She had a unsatisfied frown imprinted on her face then she gushed.

"YOU'RE PERFECT!" Yellow star light in those irises.

Whaa…? She grabbed my sloppy tie and pulled me to where Kyouya sat.

"Where did you find this creature?"

"CREATURE!" She held up a finger to my lips.

"In fact he owes a debt to us akin to Haruhi. His name is Chester Gray, he arrived from America. He's a former commoner, a third year, 17 years old and our newest member of the Host Club. Quite the charmer, isn't he?" I never heard so much lies in just one informational speech. She put a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"You're type says Dangerous with your careless appearance: slack tie, unfastened shirt, your black ear ring, a messy do plus the fact that you ride a motorcycle, have a hidden nature and your aggressive attitude!"

"Well he is the Dangerous type but Tamaki wishes him to have a theme of the Prince and the Pauper. The Prince being him-"

"BUT THAT TAKES THAT IDIOT TAMAKI'S PRINCELY TYPE! NO MATTER HOW PHONY IT MAY BE!"This chic sure likes to use her voice.

"While that may be true, he wishes to be called the Lonely King. It's along the lines of a theme then an actual type. So there is no need to worry, Renge."

"THIS IS PERFECT! The Black Prince with a Golden Heart-"

"How can you be so sure my heart is golden?" They ignored my question and went on talking about my grand opening for tomorrow. I went to a window in the room, they had invisible bars. Pushing back the hairs that bothered my lashes, I sighed.

Maybe I should stop imagining it as a prison or it'll probably fused into my mind and I wouldn't have any fun at all. I looked at Haruhi who had a very annoyed expression as Tamaki and the twins were fighting pretty roughly over her. A sweat dropped formed on my brow…

But how can I not with such idiots! The same electricity stung my ears, I saw Renge disappearing back into the floor. She winked then the floor covered any existed that she was even there.

"Isn't it risky to talk about my true name and gender since we don't know where Renge may be?"

"Yes but she never found out Haruhi's true self. So I don't think it's a problem." Kyouya sat crossed legged with his notebook handy. I looked at Haruhi who only replied with a reassuring nod.

"In fact, she has a crush on Haruhi." The twins popped from over her shoulder stating in unison.

"Isn't that right boss?" Hikaru sneered at Tamaki who now cowered in the corner. A shadow shading his form.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I went home and hadn't realized I was laying numbly on my bed already. That's how dazed I was from Ouran to now. It hit me on my way out… like a stone wall collapsing on top of me. It crushed and squeezed me, physically and mentally. After dismissing, I ran into Misaki descending into a limo when she felt me gawking at her. She spotted me across the school and smiled so falsely at me. The image being my last as it became blurry and blackened. I was surprised I made it home safely. I was lucky enough to have escaped her today but what would happen tomorrow? The thought left me cold but also left me feverish. I hated Misaki… I hated my father. Those same eyes and that shimmering gold hair appeared in my nightmares and my dreams. I loved my father to bits but those torturous years spent as a child with him had scarred my very being. The thoughts of my father pushed me more and more to a sickly unconsciousness. The burning hammering my head and the cold searing my skin.

"**Daddy! Please stop it hurts!"**

"**NO! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! UNTIL SHE COMES BACK I WILL TREAT YOU ****RIGHTEOUSLY**** AND TREAT YOU LIKE THE DEMON THAT CURSED HER! YOU WILL NEVER BE HER SO I WILL DISTORT YOU UNTIL YOU STOP APPEARING LIKE HER! YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVED UNTIL THE MAGGOTS EAT YOUR DEAD ****CORPSE****! BRING AIMEE BACK! BRING HER BACK!"**

"**DADDY! IT HURTS!"**

Hot tears awoke me in sweat on my bed. My breathing had become frantic intakes of air. The stinging at the sides of my eyes were too much to bear so I cradled myself and fell in blackness…

* * *

><p><strong>Shayleen:<strong>** I know I know! I'm still such a bad person ;_;**

**Savage:**** Someone put it out of it's misery!**

**Shay:**** Oh hush Savage! Look we know we haven't even updated ****within**** a week but it's been hectic! Oh ****we don't own I miss you by Blink 182.**

**Savage:**** It almost had me on the verge of breaking… Almost! -.-**

**Shayleen:**** Last week I had the end of my quarter so I was trying to get everything in… T_T Didn't work out too well.**

**Shay:**** Plus she decided to be social and join some clubs now she's just busy. **

**Savage:**** She didn't even have time to play with us inside her head!**

**Shayleen: ****But now since it's passed I'll probably have more time! -3-**

**Shay:**** So she can make it up to the reviewers! ^-^**

**Savage:**** *****Puts**** on a party hat and blows a little horn***

**Shayleen:**** I hope you enjoyed got a little taste of her home life! Please tell me how it was…. Or how it sucked T-T Be gentle.**

**Savage:**** GO CRAZY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shayleen:**** And here is the second one! ^0^**

**Savage: ****Whoop-di-freakin-do! -_-**

**Shayleen: ****Why can't you just be happy for me this once?! T_T**

**Savage:**** I figured you'd already know.. Like the pet's that abandoned you! -.-**

***Plants mushrooms in the closet***

**Shay:**** Harsh much Savage.. -_-**

**Savage:**** My name ain't "Savage" for nothing! -.-**

**Shay:**** Shayleen, Savage, nor I own Ouran!**

**Savage:**** But only the OC,… if anyone still reads this! -.-**

**~:~Chapter 4- I traded my eyes in for velvet and gold~:~**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell do you find these get-ups?"<p>

I stared down a sort of 18th century French costume designed for a male… I think? It seemed to be modernized. It was black with gold lacing. The shoulders were very large; on one of them hung a gold braided rope. The sleeves were cut just above my shoulders, that opening lead all the way to my upper arm where I had some frilly cuffs around my wrists that ran up my elbow. The top was like a vest but the vest stopped revealing my midriff, the small opening in the front exposed my belly button. The design of it reminded me of a marching bands uniforms. The back of the vest ended in two long coat tails like a Ring Master's coat at a circus; it almost reached the floor. The bottom part of the outfit were some matching capris pants that finished just below my knees, there was a gold chain belt that clung to my hips. The gold lacing drew rose like designs; everywhere so many buttons and frillings.

"It's called Rococo!" Kaoru sauntered in with a similar 18th century costume but his was a dark pink and didn't show too much skin.

"Yeah and our mother made it!" Hikaru right beside his brother leered up and down at me. His outfits match exactly Kaoru's but his was blue.

"So what I don't get one of those big puffy white neck thingies?"

"Yeah it's right here." They said in unison and held up a white lacey choker.

"I'm guessing you guys don't get sarcasm well." They tilted their heads opposite directions. A look of uncertainty on them. "NEVERMIND!"

"Chet-Chan you look cute if it helps?!" Honey stepped in and hugged my waist. His arms squeezing tight! I pulled him away and knelt down to meet his big brown eyes. He wore a green outfit. "Right Takashi?" He turn to look at Mori-Senpai across the room. Mori-Senpai sitting at a table in his red costume. He nodded his head and turned his attention somewhere else.

"I'm not suppose to look cute Honey-Senpai... I don't even have any shoes!" When I said that I turned around to face the twins but they weren't there.

"Commoners weren't really appropriate in the 18th century meaning they had no shoes and hands garments like that of ordinary citizens. Hence it only makes sense if you didn't include any shoes or gloves, after all, you are 'The Prince'." Kyouya walked in speaking from behind his notebook. He wore a deep purple outfit.

Ordinary citizens? I heard Haruhi's bored voice from a distance and revolved just to see Tamaki gushing over how cute she looked in the attire. Hers' was a turquoise color. It really brought out how feminine she looked. Her lashes and her big oval orbs.

I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Tamaki was now red and spinning her around the room. There's something there between those two, I can't…

"Come on Chelsea-Senpai!"

"Yeah you're going to be with us when they enter!"

"After all you are just a devilish and flirtatious as us~!" Hikaru and Kaoru were pulling me by my sleeves when I was distracted by Tamaki's and Haruhi's scene. When their voices had registered in my head, I shove my feet into the ground stopping them abruptly.

"What's flirtatious?" They wore a disturbed face, through clenched teeth they spoke in unison.

"You.. You've been flirting this whole time… AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?!" I pulled my sleeves from their grasps and idly itched my chin.

"Henh, umm I guess not..? Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?" Exhausted and dumbfounded they collapsed to the floor, their stiff limbs in the air. Instantly they rose to their feet and took me by the arms to the middle of the room where there stood a lone chair meant for Tamaki.

"Never mind that! It's almost time!" They said in unison and pushed me beside them where I butted heads with Haruhi.

"Ouch! Sorry Haruhi!" I rubbed my head tenderly as she did the same thing.

"It's fine, Senpai!" She waved a relaxed hand at me. "So you nervous on your first day?"

I should have no problem beside having more clients who I noticed all day were following my every step, Asami-San was among them. I didn't see Misaki all day because I avoided her… Will she be coming as well? It's not like she can request me alone again right… RIGHT?!

"No… In fact I know it will be great!" I gave a grin and a thumbs up before I suffered gangling arms choke me as my back coiled into a chest.

"OHHH CHELSEA-CHAN THAT WAS JUST ADORABLE!~~" I shoved my elbow into his ribcage. I was welcomed with air rushing into my lungs and the blood rushing back to my face. In return I heard a huff and a loud thud.

"What exactly did I say Tamaki?" With a grunt he said my words.

"Don't touch you."

"That's a good boy now go sit in your high chair and finish your cheerios."

"What are cheerios?" Kaoru whispered not to softly to his brother next to him only to earn a truthful shrug. I pulled the collar of my shirt up and leered as he sat baffled on the floor like a child with no crayons and an open coloring book. I almost laughed at the scene when my attention caught the entrance to the room creaking open. With almost invisible speed Tamaki sat crossed legged on the chair in front of us. With a sigh I looked down at my shoeless and sock less pale feet. I stared intently at my fair skin when I heard the voices around me say "Welcome!"

I think I'll forever hate those words..

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"The sun himself honors him! The gods themselves envy his hand!

Blessed with the gift of gilded touch. Once king of roses, now lord of gold. This is the oldest story in the book... he desires the one thing he cannot have! My Princesses~, I introduce the newest host of our Club: The forsaken Prince… Chester Gray!" My breath hitched when my fake name exited his throat. I felt myself trembled as I witnessed the curtains of the changing room being pulled apart. Slowly the light from the outside spilled on the floor surfacing upon me. I thought back on my intro I was told to write for the grand opening day for myself, the new host. I filled my lungs with oxygen and gently shut my eyes as I felt the light brighten my eyelids.

"I'll be your Romeo. You'll be my Juliet. You'll be so beautiful, So charming.

The dawn echoes the night with my glory… Suddenly I long for you, my only love! In my perfection I have no want. Yet eyes still glint with greed untold!

My darling queen, I lay myself at your feet. Each day brings me closer to you, my tragic victory. Can your soul forgive my crimes of passion? Night descends, sinews twitch. My pale queen finally stands to taste silent lips now, cursed with her love. I've reclaimed you my stolen bride!" I found myself before one of the many girl clients. The girl I've had as a fan since day one, her pale cheeks redden as I held her chin in my hand. Grazing it upward, I brushed a platinum hair from her eyes. I leaned down until our noses touched then instantly I turn my head away to meet gray eyes of a brunette girl sitting next to Asami. I reached out to the girl's neck. I leaned forward and released a steady breath which caused her skin to tingle with goose bumps. Leaning in more, I whispered in her ear. "Have I not earned this, the gift of beauty within?" My breathing causing her hair to fly. I sat down between the two on the couch and glanced up to find a girl residing behind me with blushing cheeks. I grabbed her hand and rested it on my face. "How selfish were the gods to keep their riches from my rightful treasure?" I pushed myself off the couch and began striding to the middle of the room. I twirled as I felt the two tails of my vest vividly soar around me like wings. I put my head in one hand as I looked down with a faked look of hurt. "I truly have become one of them, my fatal flaw…" Pushing my hair back, I turned to where I knew the surrounding blushing girls were. Each of them gave a gasp as I opened my eyes to them. I pulled out a rose of my own, letting my fingertips glides around it's white pedals. "I will be your dark prince waiting.." I knelt down before one of the auburn haired girls meeting her almost black eyes. Kissing the rose I looked innocently at her. "At your monster ball." All at once the girl's chorused in squeals and giggles. Annoyingly I ground my teeth together keeping a forced smirk on my lips until the choir lost one member after another from a bloody nose. Each of them passed out, collapsing on each other or quivering to the floor. All with a very deep blemish across their faces. I stood up and itched my ringing ear.

"I didn't think girls could have feverish and erupting nose bleeds."

"They're not the only one." Two similar voices sounded behind me causing my attention to turn to them. Hikaru and Kaoru both stood on opposite sides of Tamaki who laid dizzy and sprawled on the floor. On his pale face was a line of blood.

"Hey Boss!" Hikaru poked the side of his cheek.

"Boooossssss?" Kaoru waved a hand in front of his face, both shrugged and turned to me. "He's out cold."

"Very impressive Chester-Kun." Kyouya said, standing out from the rest of the group who surrounded cold Tamaki. "But it still doesn't count as you hosting. They'd have to be awake for that." He was writing in his black notebook that he held so close to himself. When he glanced up, the shine of his glasses hit my eyes. Shielding my eyes with my hands I smirked and replied back.

"Wouldn't expect less Ootori." Stopping him in mid-writing.

"Awwhhh Chet-Chan!" Honey-Senpai skipped to me hugging his Usa-Chan and stared at me with chocolate eyes. "That was such a wonderful speech!"

"Yeah Senpai and you created it in just a couple of minutes!" I glanced at Haruhi who pointed knowledgeable at me.

"Mm." Mori-Senpai strode up behind Honey-Senpai, finishing with the nod of his head.

"What are you guys talking about?… Those were just song lyrics." All of them fell into the floor except Kyouya who even looked agitated typing away now on his laptop.

"You mean… All that you said even the words you gave the Boss-" Kaoru struggled his face up from the floor. Hikaru did the same concluding his sentence.

"Were from a song!" Like if gravity were pulling them down, sweat began to form on their brows.

"Yeah…?" With a finally grunt their heads slammed into the tiles, their orange heads in disarray. From a distance I heard soft clapping. With the turn of my head, my eyes collided with pale hands in yellow and white sleeves. Casting my eyes up I found golden hair and blue-green eyes. Instantly, the pulse in my neck throbbed and my heart plunged itself in my airways.

"Impressive Chester-Sama. But you still have one client you have to host." She giggled, at the sound my teeth crushed my checks.

"Mi-Misaki-San.."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Time repeated itself. I found myself cursed to step within the whirlpool. I sat numbly across her as she weaved her graceful hands together and placed them beneath her chin. Those same selfish and proud words left her pink lips.

"I don't see how you can handle those other girls. They're not as charming and beautiful as I am. They just don't amount. I know how you feel looking at hopeless and desperate girls. It's just like the boys here… But you!… You're different from these idiots here surrounding Ouran. You're perfect." She extended from over the table to brush some red hair that fell over my eyes. "Don't you see we are both equaling good-looking and charismatic. Not like these scum that roam around this animal kingdom. We're made for each other. We deserve more and now we found each other. We deserve each other!" A chuckle slipped and her eyes closed in enjoyment when only I stared at her with disgust. The Host Club knew nothing of her conversations or the nasty things she said of others, I guess she never really revealed herself to the others. I've had enough… "I don't even get know why this club is a Host Club. We both know we are truly more beautiful than anyone."

"You're not beautiful…" I glimpsed up at her wide eyes. Those wide blue-greens eyes. "In fact…" I leaned forward so that way she'd hear my whispered words. "You're ugly." I stood from my chair leaving her frozen and shocked in her posture. "Now would you excuse me. I think my other clients have woken up." I put my fisted hands into my frilly pockets noting how hot my palms were. I glanced down at Asami who sat in a luxury chair at my station near the window.

"Have a nice nap, Asami?" I didn't turn when I heard a chair screeched across the floor and the clash of fallen teacups hit the ground. I didn't nudge when I heard Chester's name being sobbed and cursed at. I didn't even acknowledge when my peripheral vision caught a blurry yellow dash pass me.

"STUPID CHESTER!" It echoed through the room the loud slamming of the door even though I made no such gesture toward Misaki… My heart felt more sore than ever. I was never to see Misaki for the rest of that week. At least, I thought so.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"A dance?" I felt the top of my head get hit with two rolled up papers. Not really bothering to look in back of me or wince at the action, just kept staring dazedly on.

"Not a dance dummy! A ball." In unison they lectured on about what the difference was between the two but I only focused on the teacups in front of me. Nonchalantly ignoring their very existence at the back of me. Blankly blinking at the image of myself in the white glass; I was sitting back with narrowed eyes and rubbing the bottom half of my face without explanation.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO US!?" Together they barged in on my personal space glaring at me with frustrated, wide eyes. Putting my hand down I enlarged my eyes.

"Hmm?" Each of them seized their hands in their orange hair then made a scene as if they were going to charge at me. Stopping when Haruhi stepped in front of them. She began scolding them.

Haruhi is almost like a mom… Again, I pressed my hand further in my face, seeing a flash of pale crystal yet gentle eyes smile at me. Shaking my head I returned to my surroundings, placing my head down so the jagged strands of my bangs could cover my eyes.

A rather cute mom at that. But... A 'guy' like me doesn't have to dance! With a leer I began to speak when none other than Kyouya disrupted.

"I expect that you wouldn't use your personality as an excuse with the intention of not attending this dance Gray-San." I glanced his way with a fully staggered stare, not hiding the fact that I was quite shaken to how exactly he knew what I was thinking.

"Henh." I leered. Turning my attention to the ceiling, remembering each design and how each of them were different no matter how equal they all looked. "I don't even know how to dance… Well, at least, not properly."

"That's why we had to cut the Host Club short today! That and the fact that you frighten some of the clients with the outburst of Misaki-San." The two twins now held Haruhi in a gentle choke-hold under their arms.

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing." I placed my hands at the back of the lonesome couch and exhaled the breath stuck in my throat at the mention of her name.

"By the way the price of the broken tea cups and plates will be put on your wage."

Crap… Four eyes!

"By the way Senpai... What did happen with Misaki-Senpai to cause her to leave so aggressively and abruptly like that?"

"Umm,… WellItoldhershewasugly-Speaking about abruptly! What's up with you guys and your planning? You'd think you guys would be organized!"

"However. We before now sent out invitations." I very clumsily made my way to Kyouya, snatching the gilded paper he held out. There the picture illustrated was a perfect picture of me from yesterday: On one knee holding out the white beauty of a rose.

"ARGGH! WHO SAYS YOU CAN KEEP TAKING PICTURES OF ME?" Without hint or warning one of my hands was yanked causing me to stumbling. The act produced me to compress my nose into someone's chest. Dazedly, I followed the steps of whoever held my hand and the weight of my body by their arm around the back of my torso. The tips of my shoes dragging along the floor as they moved. Looking up, I found Kaoru smirking quite idiotically at me. Twirling and spinning around as I limply eased on him. Without hesitation, the twirling became quite aggressive and the dance threw me across the room. I fell in the same arms but was faced with Hikaru. Pulling me up to the balls of my feet he threaded my hands in his and compressed his face to mine and made a dancing stride like a salsa.

"Hikaru! LET ME GOO!" Like that, he let me go and I could feel my body stop in mid air. During the fall I had forced my hands to my face, preparing myself for major pain when no such thing happened. I peeked through my fingers and saw Tamaki grinning down at me. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"You should have stayed asleep!" His eyes opened wide like if realizing something then his arm slipped from under my waist. Inches off the ground I felt my wrist being grabbed and a long arm envelope my waist. I courageously eased one eye open and found dark irises close to mine.

"How would the World be without you Mori-Senpai!" He only blankly stared down at me. Feeling all eyes on us in our position. I grinned thankfully at him then grasped his shoulder to set my legs straight.

"I'M SO SORRY! CHELSEA-CHAN!" Straightening myself out, I gave Tamaki the coldest glare I could muster. He cried out and stumbled himself into the corner of woe. His violet eyes flowing with clear tears. Feeling eyes glued to me, I turned to find a boy with glasses puzzling. His grey eyes become almost excited.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**}Kyouya POV{**

"Mommy! Why isn't Chelsea-Chan-"

"DID I JUST HEAR WHAT I THINK I DID!" Tamaki cringed and rotated his long pale neck to witness Chelsea glaring at him from her spot in the middle of the room holding Haruhi's hand in a dance gesture.

"I-I mean Chester-Kun dancing without me?"

"Is it Chester… or Haruhi you're really worried about?" Challenging him, he reacted with a deep blush engraved in his flawless cheeks and turned away.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Sure you do boss!" With Cheshire smiles they peeked their yellow eyes from behind our couch. Tamaki then busted out into a fit, throwing his fists into the air and the wind from his shouting flowing through my hair.

"I MEAN WHY IS SHE DANCING WITH MORI-SENPAI WHEN SHE SHOULD BE DANCING WITH HER DADDY!?" After his fit he silently whispered. "And why Haruhi?"

"Chester or Chelsea need to recognize the different techniques when dancing as a woman or man; since Mori-Senpai is taller he will lead and Haruhi is shorter so Chelsea will lead." Tamaki thought for a while and shook his head eagerly in approval. Pushing Tamaki out of the way the twins stepped forward.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Kyouya-Senpai!" Without looking their way I hummed. "What's the story on Chelsea-Senpai?" They cupped their hands over their mouths and curved their gazes to Chelsea with Haruhi waltzing in the center of the room. I glanced up to Chelsea who seemed to always keep her stare fully on her shoes. The jagged edges of her crimson bangs falling gracefully before her eyes. It wasn't until Haruhi scolded her to always keep her eyes on her companion during a dance that she turned up. Her blues eyes catching the rays from the outside to make them almost glow. I began typing again.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Oi! Come on Senpai!" A twin stepped into my view of the laptop.

"You know you're also curious." The other joined him, their eyes and leering playfully upon me. I pushed the frame of my glasses higher up my nose and smirked.

"Yes. Well, I did stumble upon various… History." I pulled another window up on my desktop and a large image of a female with long red, thick locks swirling at the ends falling down her frame, appeared on my laptop. Her hair parted down her ears and exposed a black ring on top one ear then some more studded earrings on her lobe. Some locks were short enough to drop before her shoulders, her baby hairs descended before her forehead. One reddish brow was raise up, the other was lax. Lower down her soft face revealed neon blue eyes covered with deep red, thick lashes. Her face was creamy and ivory; a wolfish leer on her pinkish lips. She wore a dark blue uniform jacket with a crisped, slightly open white shirt. Around her neck hung a loose red tie. She wore a short checkered black, white and grey skirt; it barely reached her knees. She wore torn leggings and some mangled tennis shoes. The space around me seemed to close as more faces pushed in further to gawk closer at the quite attractive figure on my screen. In a sudden leap, a blond and two ginger-headed boys pointed astonishingly at the picture, a small blush along their faces.

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT IS CHELSEA!?"

"What's me?" With a small amount of curiosity on her face she twisted her head toward us. In a squeal the three boys jerked their heads side to side and made dramatic gestures toward her.

"NOTHING! NOTHING!" All at once they raise a thumb in assurance. She, unfazed turned back to Haruhi who looked just as uninterested as her. Instantly all of them surrounded me joined by Mori and Honey-Senpai. While Honey-Senpai leaned forward to see the picture, Mori-Senpai had to bend down.

"Awwwhhh Chelsea-Chan is so cute!" A crowd of flowers emerged from around Honey's head, again a flush colored his chubby cheeks. With a whisper he acknowledged his loyal cousin. "Don't you think so Takashi?" With a solemn nod he strode to the center of the room where it was Mori's and Chelsea's turn to dance with each other. I couldn't help but stare at them as Mori-Senpai slipped his arm around her small waist and held her whitish hand. He began twirling her and stepping with her, all the while I focused on how close Chelsea's and Mori-Senpai's body were when it was only a Waltz. Neither of them seemed not to noticed but it quite bothered me, I haven't even notice the rest of the Host Club speaking to me.

"Hello Kyouya?" Tamaki's hand distracted me from my staring and I focused angrily at him.

"What is it, Tamaki?" The annoyance went unnoticed and he proceeded to sit close to my side.

"What else did you find about Chels- I MEAN! Chester-Kun?"

"MUCH BETTER!" Chelsea yelled from across the room. Not looking up, I pulled another window and began reading out loud my research.

"She is the suitable age of 17 as well as an adopted daughter of the Gray family; A wealthy business family in America possessing a World bank and Electronics business. She had been with them for about 10 years. Her biological father and mother is unknown. The third child in her family-"

"What about her personal information Kyouya?" Tamaki spoke with curiosity stained within.

"She is quite equal as Haruhi in terms of relationships."

"WHAT!" The four bodies jumped together in pure shock.

"HOW CAN THAT-" The twins digits pointed shakily at the two figures dances. "BE OBLIVIOUS TO ATTRACTIONS WHEN SHE HERSELF IS… A tease!" Hikaru whispered behind a hand.

"What are you talking about?" They had stopped their waltz and looked over at us until she became bored and uninterested again, proceeding with the dance.

"Yes, well in fact… She even was able to convert a homosexual male into a heterosexual." I warped to discover all the bodies fanning Tamaki who had fell faint. All of their faces very stunned and dazed fixed on Chelsea's dancing form. I looked back down at the laptop to scan through her high school pictures and found myself lost inside those blue eyes. Shuddering, I peeked back up at the scene of Mori-Senpai's and Chelsea's hand entwined. Mori's hand enveloping Chelsea's. A sinking feeling made itself known in my stomach. I lifted the frames from my eyes and gripped the bridge of my nose then I opened them to see Chelsea leering gentling my way… When I realized it was only the photo on my laptop.

Well, she isn't even close to being unappealing… But what am I thinking!? That's what I get for staying up too late last night. I placed my finger on the pad to exit out window…Not without saving it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shay:<strong>** And it's all your fault! EVERYTHIIINNNGGG! **

**Savage:**** OH my God! Who the hell cares?!**

**Shayleen: ****T_T**

**Shay:**** Please leave some reviews about how bad this chapter was!**

**Savage: ****Or about how bad she stinks!**

**Shay: ****Or the fact that she has still sleeps with a blankie!**

**Savage: ****Or that she can't dance for shi-**

**Shayleen:**** OHKAY THEY GET IT! Oh yea, concerning the songs of the speech I forgot what they were but just know it's not mine. We don't own. I think two of them are Alesana, one from Drop Dead, Gorgeous, and one from BOTDF,.. yes, I use to listen to them. I think that's it. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:**** HOLA! ^~^**

**Shay:**** Stop acting like everything's okay! T_T**

**Me: *****Leans forward and whispers* She's still kinda upset about Savage.**

**Shay: ****KINDA! T-T**

**Me: *****Sighs* Well I did as I said and I was able to put all the chapters into just 6. **

**Shay:**** T3T**

**Me:**** Please cheer up Shay.**

**Savage: ****Yeah you wuss!**

**Shay: ****SAVAGE! *Squeezes Savage and holds her in a power grip***

**Savage:**** Yeah, yeah get off! I know you guys would just suck without me. What no hugs from you? *Looks at me***

**Me: ****AHHHHHHHH SAVAGE I'M SORRY! I LOVE CHU~! *Falls into the group hug, bawling***

**Savage:**** Ugh! They don't own Ouran but the OC. Please save me.**

**~:~Chapter 5- It's easy, when your heart is filled with ice~:~**

Where did the week go?…Oh…that's right the Host Club took it away… I exhaled the air from my lungs, feeling the soreness starting to fill my muscles. I rolled my shoulder hoping to feel it pop but it only seem to tighten.

Awhh man! Note to Self: Never during the week! I was done parking my bike when I felt the stiffness in my legs start in my calves. The itching began below my eyes suddenly feeling like lead. I was slightly frighten to even take off my goggles which still resided on my eyes. The world was tinted green, it's a nice change from the everyday.

**"Hey Chester!"**

**"Huh?" **I rotated then was blocked by a brown bag that had been thrown clearly at my face. Taking it off, I stared at it and realized where it was from. I glanced, meeting amber eyes of a blond headed male. Throwing the bag over my shoulder nonchalantly, I smirked. "I see it fits." Those amber eyes only stared seriously back.

**"I hear you're passing yourself as the 'commoner'… Why is that?" **His voice very strict and unhappy.

**"I believe it's none of your business, Leon-Kun."** He stuffed his hand into one pant pocket and walked up to me. If my legs weren't tired I'd probably would have been stepping away. When he was close enough he leaned forward, his orange eyes glaring into my green lenses.

**"It's not… but I intend to find out and whatever it is that you're hid-" **Automatically, I began laughing, not realizing what I was doing because of the no night's sleep. A finger pushed into his cushioned cheek.

**"You said 'snot'!" **I felt my body being lifted from the ground and thrown quite forcefully over someone's shoulder. My body would roughly hit against his shoulder as he leapt three stairs at a time running up. This person was obviously tall with such long legs.

**"Sorry Leo-Chan! But we need Chet-Chan for a little bit!" **Honey-Senpai?! The edges of my eyes burned as I turn toward said person. I twisted back around and saw Leon still hunched over blankly glaring down the spot where I WAS.

"AHH!"

"Hi Chels-Chan!" Honey covered his mouth instantly and whispered in my ear. "We need to get ready for the ball tonight so Tama-Chan asked us to come find and get you…like a game! Wasn't it fun, Chester-Chan?!" Us? Twisting my head to my carrier I found a black spiky head of hair.

"Hey, Mori-Senpai..."

"Hey."Always so enthusiastic, Mori?

"But Honey… What about school?" He grinned quite adorably. Damn those flowers! Where the hell do they come from anyway!?

"We don't have to go to school today! They said it was okay. Tama-Chan's father is in charge of this school!"

"WHAT!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**}Mori POV{**

As I carried Chelsea over my shoulder, I couldn't help but realize her body sinking deeper into mine. I could hear Mitsukuni crunching on a cookie near my ear.

"Mitsukuni."

"Mm?" His mouth was full and I could imagine the image of small crumbs on his childish cheeks.

"Don't get any crumbs on Chelsea." He giggled, feeling the nod of his head. I had slowed down my running and now just paced calmly to the Host Room. I felt her stomach diminish and extend to the pattern of her breathing. Opening the familiar door I felt her exhale, her hot breath reaching my neck. A shudder was threatening to erupt in my body but I kept focus on my feet.

Right, left, right, and left. As Mitsukuni leapt from my shoulder, I couldn't help but think about why her breathing had affected me as much as it did. When she didn't immediately fidget out of my grasp I became worried. I pulled her a little off my shoulder to balance her on her feet but immediately reacted when she didn't stand up. Her head had fallen back and I could see the reason why she was so weak: she was asleep. The hair always fanning over her face now frayed back and I saw the being I saw a couple of days ago, a beautiful female. Her goggles still covered the redness of her brows and eyelashes. Cautiously, I played with the stretchy band of the goggles to make them more loose. Easily the goggles slipped off but it caused her to flinch and fidget in my grasp as it passed over her eyes.

Did that hurt her? She was taken from me when the twins grabbed her, holding her up by her coat shoulders nonetheless she still slept soundlessly. Ignoring the talking, I realized I still held Chelsea's goggles; a pale stain was on the black band.

That wasn't there before. Examining the stain more, the color similar to Chelsea's skin tone.

Could it be?… I was distracted when Tamaki spoke.

"Is she really sleeping?"

"Yes sir!" One of the twins held out her left wrist like you would do a string of a puppet. The other twin held out her other wrist.

"She's dead as a door knob!" In a flash Tamaki came running to them and stole Chelsea, pressing her head to his chest. He began ranting on about how carelessly they carried his precious "daughter slash son". Her eyes shot open and a shock of electricity sprung out. She yanked herself away and glared down the twins who now trembled at a corner with Tamaki. After a few seconds of glaring heatedly at them she flopped on the couch.

"What was that about?" The twins stood from the ground dusting off their clothes. As they walked away I could hear a faint whisper from them, comparing the similarities between Kyouya's and Mitsukuni's tantrums when disturbed from their sleeping. Tamaki rushed over to the figure sleeping and a gleam shimmered in his violet eyes.

"She looks just like a sleeping beauty! …HAURHI!" He twisted around suddenly and pointed directly at Haruhi's face who was just right behind him. With eyes bulging, she panicked; before she could run, Tamaki grabbed her collar and began his demanding. "You will get Chelsea-San ready for the Ball since she's sleeping!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GET HER READY!?" She argued with Tamaki who still held the back of her collar, a small blush spread on her cheeks.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A MAIDEN HARUHI AND SHE'S A MAIDEN! WE'RE MEN!" He picked up Chelsea who still lay sleeping, holding her by the collar then he shoved Haruhi and Chelsea together in the Changing room. The sound of dramatic crashing was heard behind the curtain. I stared down the goggles and the still wet stain that now covered the end of my finger.

"…Ehh…! Hunh! HARUHI!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" With the familiar voices shouting, I peeked up and spotted Tamaki with the Twins standing very close to the curtains listening in on every shout or argument coming from inside, an increase of redness on their cheeks. From behind me I spotted a tip-toeing Mitsukuni before he could go any closer I called to him.

"Mitsukuni."

"Yes Takashi?" A sweat drop appeared on his face and he began to rubbed the back of his head nervously. I only stared down at him and he sadly turned around to finish his cake with Usa-Chan.

"HARUHI!? GET OUT!" Haruhi then came flying out from the curtains but was caught by the three boys still standing outside the changing room. She picked her head up and noticed their blushes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Very abruptly the curtains was pulled aside and out stepped a red face Chelsea. She was closing up her shirt and she spoke very sheepishly.

"Thank you Haruhi…" Stepping her way to the windows. She wore a black collared shirt with matching tight pants. She left a few buttons open on her shirt but suited it up with a thin white tie. The same color of her tie matched her V-neck vest and tennis shoes. I walked up beside her. She still fiddled with the white tie. In a huff she gave up and hunched forward.

"I don't suppose you can tie a tie?" She glanced up at me, her blue eyes shimmering atop her reddening blemish. I couldn't help but note how adorable she looked when she blushed.

What was I thinking? I could feel a hint of warmth rise up my face. I pulled at her white tie laying limply and began tying it. The blush washed away, she took the goggles which I still held onto. My face became more warmer when I felt her fingertips brush my hand.

"Ahh you have my goggles. I thought I lost them! Due to some circumstances." She twisted her head quickly to the observing group of hosts when she glared at an also embarrassed Haruhi. When she turned her head I couldn't help but notice something shiny on her cheek. It glistened in the light, without realization I reached forward and roughly wiped her cheek. The moment I touched her cheek her eyes opened wider and her mouth turned into discomfort as she slapped my hand away, stumbling backwards hitting a column. She held both her hands at the side of her cheek and began cursing. I looked down at my thumb becoming aware of the same stain that covered the band of her goggles. I glimpsed up, seeing her glaring at me. The stare making my pulse heat up. I pointed my thumb at her.

"Foundation." She did her crooked grin and cast her eyes down, a fit of cocky chuckled erupting from her.

"I knew it wouldn't have worked." With one of her hands that she held to her cheeks, she wiped the rest of the makeup off. She stood her ground then looked at me with low eyes. A purple-reddish bruise laid exposed on her ivory cheekbone.

"Chelsea…" Tamaki had rose from his place next to Haruhi and came cautiously up to us. "How did you get that bruise? Did something happen?" I peeked back at her from the side of my eyes, a sinking feeling in my stomach. She only replied with a laugh and waved dispassionately at a worried Tamaki.

"Haha! NO! I got this from a concert yesterday!" She gripped the sides of her stomach. Everyone stood baffled by her statement even a usually blank faced Kyouya looked irritated with the reply.

…Or was it because of something else?… She positioned herself up and acknowledged the confused and quiet room.

"Awgghh, never mind." She waved her hands unconcerned, shaking her head. Reaching into my pocket, I walked up to her. Her eyes looking quite interested at my actions. Pulling the floppy cover from my pocket I showed it to her.

"A-…A band aid? Umm, thanks, Mori-Senpai.." She took it from my hands, she unwrapped it and put it where the small bruise showed. I turned away, striding my way toward Mitsukuni who held his fork still in the air. His face was covered with pieces of the cheesecake. I raised a napkin to his face and wiped his white stained lips. His brow in a furrow like if he couldn't process something or he was thinking about something really hard.

"Never mind earlier!" The twins spoke from the couch, turning toward each other with annoyed glares. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" Both of them pointed at either Chelsea or I.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I'm gonna have to hire a therapist in a few years. Feeling a sweat drop slide down the side of my face, I smacked the twins hands away while they were finishing up my appearance and excused myself to the drinking table. We had came down to the ballroom and I was actually amazed at how grand it looked. Not that I expected anything less. A gleam caught my eye and I focused on the wine glasses that resided next to the punch FOUNTAIN!…

Stupid Host Club. Immediately, I recognized the reflection inside the shimmering glass. I paid more attention to how I looked in my outfit..

I really do look like a guy from afar. I brought my face closer to the glass and noted how graceful my profile looked. I narrowed my eyes at the fake image and turned away to annoy the band aid on my cheek when my hand was snatched away from my face. Instantly I growled at the person then was faced with grey eyes.

"Oh hey, Ootori."

"I see… I knew you were half beast when I met you."

"AH HA HA! Very funny I bet your stand up at the old folk house is booming! I'd bet it'd be better if they weren't half deaf." With a grin he stared at me with amused eyes.

"Yes well, perhaps, my good looks had something to do with it."

"…Oh you're serious! Did you hurt yourself thinking about your response?" He chuckled a bit. It hit me that he still held my hand. "You can let go now." He became slightly surprised and he let it fall to my side.

" Don't irritate your bruise too much. By the way, how did you obtain that bruise? Not that it affects me much but Tamaki would not cease bugging about it." Scratching, my hair I shrugged.

"I didn't lie when I said I got it from a concert." He only nodded his head and proceeded to the stairs uninterested. He flipped his notebook opened and began to write in it again as he walked past me.

"Don't forget to met up the stairs in a few minutes, the girls should be arriving any second." When he paced gracefully to the stairs I noticed his outfit. He also wore an all black outfit but he wore an overcoat, the only color shown was a dark gray tie. His jet hair was fixed nicely except for a few strands that fell along his forehead.

"Ootori!" He stopped in mid-step and turned his head. With a grin, a wink and click of tongue I pointed two arrows at him. "Looking good there, son!" He pushed his glasses up and sneered.

"Don't forget to tuck in your shirt… Chester… Besides I don't **'ROLL THAT WAY'** is how you would say in America." He began stalking up the steps. Instantly I became distracted when someone small jumped onto my back, teasing and ruffling my hair.

"CHET-CHAN!~"

"Ahh Honey-Senpai!" He ringed my neck with his small arms and snuggled his face into my back. The nudging of his nose going side to side made my whole body quiver. I hadn't noticed that I had been swept up and now was being carried to the stairs. Looking past Honey's small shoulders I spotted Mori-Senpai carrying me while he faced straight ahead.

"Speaking about rolling that way. Mori-Senpai you don't have to carry me I can walk…" He didn't put me down but just ignored me. "Umm.. Ohkay." I stared at his direction of vision and noticed he was taking us both up the stairs, the whole time Honey talked to me but I heard nothing he said. Only realizing what going up the stairs meant…

That girls in dresses were arriving for this dance all as an introduction for Chester. At that moment I realized that I was never going to be at ease when at Ouran, I was going to have to keep track of so many lies and stories. Lastly,… I was going to have to dance ALL THIS TIME WITH ALL THOSE GIRLS.

Dammit. I have to admit I was pretty darn lazy when I wanted to be and today it was one of those days. I sighed, the act caught the attention of two onyx eyes who looked down at me and immediately up again. From the sides of my eyes I peered up at Mori who seemed undaunted, I began to doubt he even glimpse down. Shrugging it off, I felt Mori put me on my feet with the attendance of Honey who still was hooked around my neck.

"Chester-Chan, you excited after all this dance is all for you!~" He spoke very closely to my ear, the heat of his little breathes warmed my ring. I snapped and pointed upward.

"I knew this was a dance!" He was slightly stunned but eased and began chuckling.

"You're so funny, Chet-Chan!" He pushed off my back making it seemed almost effortless. I watched as he strode slickly away from me to an awaiting Mori at the other side of the staircase. With a grin and a wave he turn and left. "Good luck!~" Being pulled from my daze I was shoved in front of someone small and pushed against a tall body. Meeting the glazed violet eyes of an idiot.

"Awwhhhh, come on, Haruhi! Let daddy hug you again! PLEASE!"

"He did say 'please' Haruhi."

"CHELSEA-SENPAI!"

"Ohkay! Ohkay… Tamaki get your face out of mine. Oh and leave Haruhi alone."

"But-t Daddy-" Effortlessly I lifted my foot up in a kicking motion. He sulked as went to his place, standing next to Kyouya who stood in the middle. In relief Haruhi sighed and leaned forward on my back a little.

"Thank you, Senpai. You don't know how long and fast I had to run away from him."

"Sucks for you. This must have happened on a daily basis when I wasn't here, right?"

"Yeah… In fact, he hasn't bothered me since you've arrived. At least not as much." She put a thoughtful finger to her chin, tilting her head up in a slow almost sad motion.

"Umm, Haruhi?" Quickly snapping out from her trance, she shook her head and chuckled nervously as she waved a hand goodbye. Positioning herself next to the twins who touched shoulders at the top of the opposite staircase from mine.

What was that? Passing it off, I raised my attention to the opening entrance doors. In stepped girl with flowing dresses in different colors. I swallow the lump that had risen in my throat when the doors began their gaping. All at once they filled the back half of the gigantic room.

Geez, are there really that much girls? A smooth and sweet voice filled the room as Kyouya began the introductions, I kept my gaze to the girls who each had a gleam in their eyes. As Kyouya spoke to the girls I couldn't help but feel my stomach at me feet.

What if someone finds out who Chester really is? Will they see it in my dancing? My talking? My grace? Can they see it right now? My heart began to throb in my chest. Why was I freaking' out now?

Wait, shouldn't I be happy because I mean,… I won't be in this club anymore. Is that so bad? My name was said and I awoke from my thoughts, seeing as all eyes were now on me. As told I bowed to the standing audience and blossomed the most smug smirk I could muster.

"Good evening ladies, my darlings and my princesses. Thank you all for coming to this most exciting event and most of all… For me, Chester Gray. My loves, I will be your main host tonight, let my endearment be shown like a candle light in the blackest night. Enjoy!" I placed an arm behind my back and lifted the other in a beckoning motion, bowing as I heard sighs mixed in with a few squeaks. When the tension in the room had faded, I stood straight up and the Hosts had all spread throughout the room. Leaving me on the staircase, at the bottom of the stairs I spotted a surrounding group of girls among them platinum blonde hair almost white.

My feet… Are gonna hurt like hell tomorrow!

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

MY FEET! THEY HURT! I now clenched onto the edge of the punch fountain. Feeling the pulsing in my feet as I stood completely numb. I could see myself trembling as I still held the glass in mid-air.

Why did I have to go last night? AND FOR GOD SAKES THIS MUSIC SUCKS! I threw my head down so now my gaze was cast down at my sneakers.

"Um, Chester-Sama?" I turned around facing a blue clad Asami. It really brought out her emerald large eyes. The moment my eyes met hers from my traveling her face became red. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would anyone be mad at you, Asami? Even so why would I?" Her eyes never met mine and I became sort of empty at her anxiety.

"Well… It's just that you haven't danced with me all night and you seemed to avoid me." Noticing her impatient high heeled feet I began chuckling, a sort of cocky and relieved huff of a laugh.

"Asami.." She pulled her eyes up at me and parted her lips. "I have been saving you for the last dance." Her eyes became a stunned green and she smiled completely sincere as I put the glass down. I treaded up to her, grasping her clasped hand I drew her to my side toward the dance floor. There all the Hosts danced with a girl then went out to the crowd to draw another. Pressing Asami against me, I held her hand and enclose her small waist. Instantly her face flamed. When the slow music began, I took the lead. She was quite good..

I mean at least better then some girls here, I'm gonna need some ice later. I looked everywhere in order to keep things from getting awkward then I remember what Haruhi said. Something about always looking at your partner. I looked upon Asami's bright face, my heart stopped as I noticed how happy she was to be so close to me. To be with me. A fraud!

"Asami." Stopping in the middle of the dance floor, I heard a shriek.

"CHESTER!" Suddenly, the entrance doors burst open, my eyes now focused entirely upon a frightened Asami who let my hand go and now stepped back slowly, gaping at the entrance doors. I knew who's scream that belong to and my stomach slammed hard against my ribcage. The skin on my body becoming heated yet ice cold. I heard stomping heels against the glossy floorboards. My attention now shunning the shoes I was wearing as if the face of this person who screamed my name was imprinted on them. A fist clenched my shirt and throw my back toward a wall, the impact shooting up my back but I made no response to the growing pain. I stood slumped against the wall as a sleek blade pressed against the skin of my neck. It pressed harder in the layers of my skin, I could feel a thick, warm liquid slide down into my shirt. My eyes opened to ponder on faded green and blue eyes such hurt and sadness filled them as tears slipped down cheeks. Her face was flushed and looked weary with no sleep but the anger still quite lively inside those eyes I hated. Nothing resembled the conceited girl I use to despised when she'd request me. Nothing glowed. Not her skin, her hair nor the pink lips she grin so falsely with.

"Misaki…"

"SHUT UP!" She squeezed her eyes together, more tears gushed out and she pushed the blade a little deeper, the stinging causing me to suppress the grunt inside my throat. The room went tense and silent. I saw a rushing tall figure coming advancing toward us and I held a hand up stop him. All the host club now gathered in a close circle around us but not too close to provoke Misaki. "NO ONE CALLS ME UGLY AND LIVES!"

"Well do it!" She became petrified with my sudden outburst. She appeared determine to really do it but her hand never pressed any deeper beside to tremble more. "You can't… You're nothing but a fake! A silly trend! You're heart is untrue and you're nothing! AN INSECT! A TOOL! YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU PLASTIC REPLICA! SO DO IT!" Gathering the courage, I leaned in further into the sharp edge of the blade, felling as it sliced further into my flesh. More of the thick, velvet fluid stained my collar. "Prove me wrong!" She quivered more and finally collapsed in me. Her body trying to find comfort in mine by cradling herself to my chest but I pretended not to notice her affection. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she compressed her face into my collar bone. Her sobbing ringing in my ears.. My heart ached when she clung to me; I knew I couldn't last long with her body against mine. I hugged her back; enveloping her with sore arms and a sore heart.

"Miss Misaki you have about 5 minutes to leave the property…I've already notified the security about the situation." I could hear the shakiness of his always play-acted voice; he was nervous.

Tamaki… She finally look upon me. Glorifying me with true eyes without the jaded overconfidence. I found myself lured to her but she twisted her head away with tears still gliding down her face. She tore herself away from my arms, covering her shattering face. The blade dropping down at my feet before she completely left the room. As a cool breeze rushed by, the draft hitting my wet skin, I turned away from the stunned room and stared at moonlight outside. The room became less crowded as each guest left one after another but I still glanced out toward the night, a hand placed on the fresh cut on my neck. Nothing hurt more than my heart which seemed to have been crush with Misaki's hands as she disappeared.

Why did it hurt so much?

"Chester-Senpai?" I didn't face the cooing of the dove, the other only female in the Host Club when she approached my side. "Ar-Are you okay?" Baffled, I turned to her brown eyes.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"WHY DO I ASK!?" In an instant she became enraged throwing her arms in the air and stuffing her face into mine. "DID YOU NOT JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Haruhi-"

"NO TAMAKI-SENPAI! SHE NEEDS TO KNOW HOW SCARED WE WERE FOR HER!"

"Listen. I knew she wasn't going to do anything so there's no need to fret."

"NO NEED TO FRET! IS THAT WHY YOU PUSHED HER TO KILL YOU!?" She started to push me and poke harshly at my shoulders with venom eyes. "IT WAS, WASN'T IT! AND WHAT IF YOU WERE WRONG SENPAI!? WHAT IF SHE DID SLICE YOUR THROAT, HUH!?"

"Well she didn't so why think about it now-"

"THINK! NO NOT THINKING BUT WORRY! WE WERE WORRIED FOR YOU CHESTER!… CHELSEA! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" She fisted her small hands in her chocolate layers. "WHAT IF SHE DID!? HUH! WHERE WOULD THAT LEAVE US?"

"Haruhi's right, Chelsea." Tamaki stepped up from the silent group of hosts that seemed tense and stump surrounding us.

"I knew she wasn't going to do it because she loves me…"

"WHAT?!" Haruhi shouted as I saw her eyes glaze over.

"I saw through her rotten image of a beautiful girl, it's what she needed people to see. But because she's perfect and rich they will have never seen the Misaki I saw. She wanted the attention and the knowledge that people really do care. That's what I gave her. SO I DON'T SEE WHY I'M BEING YELLED AND GANGED UP ON!" I felt pain burst into my jaw, the same side where the bruise under my eye dwell. I fell to the floor covering my mouth with my hand when I pulled the it away, I found a little pool of blood resting in my palm. I glared up and met a flustered, crying Haruhi. "Haruhi."

"YOU DON'T SEE WHY! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT NO MORE THAN AN IDIOT; AN ASS!" Her knuckles were slightly swollen and red from her punch, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. It became silent and more tense than it already was, I glowered the blood in my hand. I stood up quickly, using the bottom of my collared shirt to soak the blood cupped in my hand. As I reached the door I grabbed the goggles residing on a nearby table. Someone grasped my wrist before I could exit, my face became more hot by the passing seconds.

"Allow me to bandage up your lesion. Stay for me in the Host Room." Ripping my hand from his warm grasp, I stomped toward the room Kyouya told me to be.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I sat on a window ledge in the Host Room, a stinging sensation on the sides of my eyes. I blinked back the tears that were forcing their way out. A growl inside my throat, cursing the tears and the heat that was rising inside my chest.

"You know I had to send a bouquet of flowers to each girl because of the scare today. That's being added to your debt." I clenched and unclenched the fabric of my pants keeping my head down so that way Kyouya wouldn't see; I wasn't going to take Kyouya's crap right now. He sighed loudly and I heard the shuffle of things inside the room. A single tear escape the dam of my pride, spinning around to the window as I wiped it off with the back of my sleeve. I felt warmth beside me and rotated to find Kyouya looking pitifully down at me.

"Don't give me that look!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Bull crap! Just hurry up or I'm leaving." I stood up, a hand quickly pressed down on my shoulder forcing me to sit down.

"Just calm down…"

"WELL DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S PITY!" I tore my eyes away from him again and flopped down on the window's ledge ending with a huff. I heard running water, my attention too focused on the way my tears made my vision blur. He finally came back then I felt something warm touch the side of my neck…

"OUCH!" When I reacted to the hot touch, a hand gripped my two wrists binding them together on my lap.

"It's just warm water. We need to clean the blood off your neck before I bandage it. All right?" He let go off my wrists and proceeded to wipe the already drying blood. I kept my gaze toward the pink walls and began to settle my breathing, the circular motions of his cleaning helping me. I began to wonder about why I was even crying..

Was it because Haruhi was yelling at me?

"Haruhi was right, you know…"

"What?" Interrupted I faced him; only to see that his gray eyes focused entirely on my neck.

"Haruhi was right about you getting us worried."

"You guys barely even know me to be scared for me."

"I wish you could just hear yourself…" He quietly said.

"Eh?"

"That isn't the point. Whether we know you enough or just scarcely you still shouldn't have done something as drastic and rash as what you did. She was highly unstable-"

"-She had to be told what she needed to hear. Was that so bad?!"

"When there's a knife to your neck it is." He was done cleaning and now brought out a white bandage roll, unwrapping it with careful hands. "You were fortunate enough that the gash is actually starting to scab over." I felt his hands go around my neck and gently wrap the cloth around it. His fingertips skimming my sore neck. He leaned in a little closer to focus more on his enfolding; I could hear the sound of his breathing and the heat of his exhales.

"Are you done?"

"Do you want it to become infected?"

"Whatever." He pulled away, taking the unused bandages and the bloodied towel to somewhere else in the room. I stood up and was about to leave when his voice stopped me.

"You're going to have to apologize to Haruhi."

"Why should I apologize when I did nothing wrong? I knew what I was doing and you guys should just accept it."

"If you cherish Haruhi's friendship and trust, you will apologize. Also you will be attending with an awaiting car on behalf of the Host Club."

"When you say Host Club you obviously mean on my behalf."

"Correct."

"Figures… But what of my bike?"

"I will have one of my personal guards send it to where you live."

"How-How do you-"

"I looked into your file." But of course. I gripped the cold, gilded door knob, a new sensation beside the pain. The contact making me give a little jolt.

"Oh and another thing Kyouya…" From the side of my eyes I saw his head reach my direction. "Do you think the blood will stain my shirt?"

**Me&Shay: *****Still hugging Savage***

**Savage: ****WHAT WAS SO WRONG ABOUT THESE WEEKS WITHOUT ME!?**

**Shay:**** YOU LEFT ME WITH HER! *Points dramatically at me***

**Me:**** Huh?**

**Savage:**** It couldn't have been that bad..**

**Shay: ****OH YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW!**

**Me:**** Ohkay! Author time~! Just to give a little interaction I wanna ask all you readers, reviewers a question. Can anyone tell me what my titles really are? First person to get it or whatever gets a chapter dedicated to them! ^.^**

**Shay:**** Review?**

**Savage:**** May the force be with you. GET READY SET GO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:**** There is a lot of Yaoi on here! 0_0**

**Savage&Shay:**** -_-**

**Me: ****WHAT!?**

**Savage&Shay:**** -_-**

**Me:**** Ohkay ohkay! So I haven't updated in a long… long while! I'M SORRY! *Bows nonstop***

**Shay:**** It's not that Shayleen here has a problem with Yaoi but…. It's.. Ummm hard to explain. WAIT! WHY THE HELL AM I EXPLAINING!?**

**Savage:**** Stop bowing and tell the people why you haven't updated!**

**Me:**** *Still doesn't stop* I kinda got interested in another manga again! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! *Finally gets dizzy and passes out on the floor***

**Shay: *****Sigh* Oh we like to dedicate this chapter to Krystal Moon! On with the story we'll explain more later after the story. Savage, Shayleen nor I own Ouran but the OC!**

**~:~ Chapter 6- You bring out the beast in me ~:~**

* * *

><p>"CHELSEA-CHAAANNN~!" I stood before them with a wavy mess of bed hair that slanted to the side of my head like a sideways cowlick; standing clad in a plain t-shirt and baggy purple yoga pants. Realizing that they really stood in front of me I became irritated than what I already was: considering they stood at my mansion door at 7 o'clock in the freakin' morning! The sun shone behind them like a heavenly glow and they were the choir of beautiful angels. Without responding, I glared each one of them down. Tamaki in front of them all with a cake box in his slender, pale hands. The twins grinned unaffected at me, ignoring the cold gaze clearly aiming at them. Honey-Senpai stood to the side with another box of sweets; a light blush playing across his face. Mori-Senpai stood near the back with Kyouya as both didn't seem interested at anything particular.<p>

THEY ARE REALLY STANDING HERE…! Urgently, I slammed the majestic door in their pretty faces forcing my back to it. My breathe now lodged inside my windpipes.

"**What was that about?"** If things couldn't get much worse Jordan decided to enter the living room in the middle of my fussing. He entered already dressed: regular jeans and a low cut v-neck white shirt, holding a steaming cup of tea. His black hair was in a frontal cowlick that was held together with some gel or something. He seemed unfazed by the morning light unlike how I was, I didn't mind the sun but I hated morning. Sleep was my sin to the sun.

"**Umm. Ehhh, uhh… BIBLE THUMPERS! Yes! That's right, Bible Thumpers they're at the front door! …Heh heh?"** He peeked up, his earthly orbs stared quite annoyed at me.

"…**Why do you always attract them? Do they have some special tracker on you or something?"** Murmuring behind the rim of his tea glass, he foretold the time when I was younger. A woman came to me after school holding a thick, black Bible in her hands. She clutched it tightly to her chest. I kindly told her I didn't need the help of God or whatever his name was…..

My exact words! After hearing that, she snapped and pulled her black frizzy hair out of the bun on top her head chasing me all the way home, wielding the wrath of God in her hands. I couldn't go to any bookstore for about a year because of the trauma.

He sighed. His inhalation causing the steam to be pulled into his mouth then the steam came out in a cloud of smoke when he huffed tiredly. He raised his hand to press an intercom on the wall beside him.

"Bob, we need your help... Please release the dogs."

"Right away, sir!" A loud cry of shrieking and shouting was heard outside the door which I still barricaded. When it seemed like the screaming ceased I waved a reassured hand his way and headed up the stairs.

"**You know maybe it's because of what I said… I told them they were too late."** My peripheral vision caught his puzzled face at the bottom of the steps.** "I told them it was too late to save my soul!" **With a dismissing nod of his head I sneered, slugging my way back to my comfortable-looking room.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**}Mori POV{ **

"Okay gang! First we'll sneak into the back while Scooby and Shaggy go through the front door! When the ghost hears us come in through the back then they will release the trap and we'll know who the real crook is!"

"Umm boss, I hope you know this is a different story." The twins circled around Tamaki as he explained his "thought-out-plan" but when they told him this he grew a fuse at the top of his head and it seemed to have been ignited. Within seconds he exploded. After the dogs had chased us around Chelsea's mansion a few times, we decided to all jump in a tree in her yard. The dogs stayed barking for a few minutes then seemed to have gotten tired and retreated. Not like most of the Host Club I wasn't afraid of the guard dogs as a similar scenario played out before but with a blond beautiful boy, only this time I made no effort to calm the dogs. A movement within the tree leaves caught my attention. I snapped up and found a bored looking Chelsea step out from her front door. She wore a winter cap with fur inside; the long, fur ears covered her own. She had a board of wood under her arm, it had wheels attached at the bottom. Compared to how she looked with the uniform, her appearance was definitely not to be mistaken now. She wore a deep green collared shirt that was folded up to her elbows, she had it unbuttoned and underneath she wore a white muscle shirt that hugged her form. She had tight blue jeans and green tennis shoes. She seemed oblivious to the people residing in her tree just beside her. My heart began to pound when I saw the approach of the guard dogs upon her but they fell lifelessly to the floor before her with a completely different façade when she bent down to rub their stomachs.

"**What a bunch of fluff balls!" **She chuckled and rubbed harder on their stomachs. A look of ecstasy on the dogs faces. I became quite defeated witnessing this and sadly watched as she left through the entrance gates. All the while the Hosts had began an argument, my attention was only drawn to Chelsea's green retreating back.

"FIRST WE SHOULD GET HARUHI! SHE'LL KNOW WHERE TO LOOK FOR CHELSEA!"

"Come on milord, you know you just want her to be near you today!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?! THIS IS FOR CHELSEA'S SAKE!" Another argument emerged. Kyouya had been residing behind the tree and dwelled calmly beneath us with a clipboard. I leaped down from the tree as Mitsukuni held firmly onto my shoulders. Leaves fell and a snapping of branches can be heard, soon the rest of the Host Club tumbled to the floor in a clumsy heap.

"OW! Ohkay, lets go get Haruhi."

"Yeah before the dog comes out!" The twins both identically rubbed the back of their heads as they stood up and made their way to the entrance gates. Tamaki still lay flatten against the grass with his legs sprawled on the thick tree trunk.

"I'll stay here. I would very much enjoy to meet Chelsea's family." Kyouya had pulled out his cell phone and was dialing something when the twins interrupted him.

"When you say "enjoy", do you mean make financial bonds with them?" It was more a statement that a question.

"Yes." Saying it with such ease and carelessness.

"Come on, MiLord! We must go!" The twins and Mitsukuni pulled Tamaki from the floor and to his feet, together they all flitted out. I was left with Kyouya for a awkward while. I turned to him as he turned to me. We shared a nod then I went on my way. Feeling as curious eyes stared at my back.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**}Kyouya POV{ **

"**Hmm, so I'm guessing you're the 'Bible Thumper'…" **I stood slightly stiff on their small white porch staring at one of Chelsea's brothers. He had hair as pale as his ivory skin, the color contrasted to his lavender eyes; an imitating playfulness in them. The similarity in them reminded me so much of azure eyes on a redheaded girl.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing… Ootori Kyouya. Third son of the Ootori family and ONE of the heirs…or so it may seem." He were teasing me. Bastard. Was he trying to get a response from me? I stood there vacantly as always with practice from so many years as an Ootori heir.

"You were the one calling last night, yes?" His malicious smile grew.

"I suppose you'd be the one to know about what happen to our dear sister with that newly formed abrasion on her neck?" A voice spoke from behind the eldest son. Out walked out a young man of grace and oddity, unlike his brother with such 'pureness'; this one seemed to glow with insignificance and dimness. His hair a jet black and eyes deep brown. His skin a sort of shimmering bronze. Both stood against opposite door frames and both appeared like two different people nevertheless they were related by the strongest of bonds: by blood.

"**Boys."** They ceased their teasing but still continued to stare down at me. A head full of pale white hair and earthly brown orbs peeked from the two bodies that seemed to be guarding the large doorway. She was near their lofty heights even without the crimson heels; her skin like snow as her pin straight hair poured down her dainty shoulders. A taunting, crooked leer played on her red heart shaped lips. She wore a velvet black designer dress that hugged her mature figure. She carried a bright scarlet scarf around her slender arms. The boys seemed to release all interrogations and inquiries when she placed a hand upon each their shoulders.

"Kyouya Ootori-Kun. Please come! You're a little behind." She gently pushed each of her sons aside the entryway so I was free to walk in. I am never behind.

"Yes, I am deeply sorry about the wait and profoundly humbled for your welcome, Gray-San."

"Unfortunately, my husband is away for today and I will be leaving shortly but you will be accompanied by my sons… If you don't mind?" I couldn't help but feel the urge to wince as I turned a cheek from the direction of the brothers.

"Not at all Gray-San." I heard the huff of her sons as I bowed to her. I peered up to see Chelsea's guardian give them a disapproving glare as they paced away with poise.

"So mannered." She gave an amused laugh gesturing her hand to an open office room. "So what is it you wanted to ask? Anything about business?"

"No, actually. It's about your daughter..."

"Oh?" She sat down on a luxury chair in front of me. "What do you want to know of her?"

"Is it surprising to you that I don't understand her; her motives, ideas, actions, inspiration, and her thoughts. She is one of my close peers and it's quite frustrating to talk with her. I only want to get to know her better. " She closed her eyes and began to chuckle.

"No, it is not. In fact, I don't very much get her myself … that's very much how she likes to keep it."

"Pardon?"

"Don't be offended Ootori-Kun. She does this with most everyone…even her family. If you assume one thing then she'll turn around and throw you in a swirl the next. I've always loved her for that." I watched as she stood from her seat then paced elegantly to a window, the shimmer of the sun outside shone on her pastel hair. "You may know her for years and she still might not reveal much of herself… She is a jewel that one."

"Quite." She seemed to reminisced behind closed eyes.

"I owe her everything for saving my sons so long ago… Not only physically but emotionally. Jake. Jordan." I was half surprise when I surfaced to the office doors. Just like before the two sons lounged on each side of the doorframe. They looked in deep thought as their eyes comfortably looked down at the floor. I turned toward Satine who enfolded her arms tightly to her chest. She glanced down at her expensive watch and faced me. "Excuse me, Ootori-Kun but I must be taking my leave." She drew a pale hand to her chest clutching the fabric of her black dress. She closed her eyes. I suddenly realized that she was experiencing that moment of dread for her sons; that sad, helpless moment from long ago...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was a normal house meeting with a couple of wealthy families in Europe. We resided near a mountain range with lush trees and a river. The beauty outside couldn't cover the destruction erupting within my being. My whole life becoming nothing but glass, had lead me to my place above the rushing waterfall. A glass boy. I couldn't bear the thought of the years ahead when I grew older. I remember the hatred I felt at that moment… The mere thought of my life drove me further to the edge of the cliff… Then I heard her speak for the very first time since she'd arrived at the Gray house.

"**You don't have to do that, you know."** I turned around and spotted her small form behind me, hiding among the trees; I could tell because of her mess of crimson hair. The day she first arrived at our house I distasted her commoner habits but that something captured my father's heart. She walked around our house for a month and yet we never spoke. In fact, I avoided her most of my time at home and here she was standing behind me telling me what I should do. Who did she think she was? Speaking to me… just when I was about to jump. **"Why do you want to jump for?"** I remember disliking her but the moment she asked that I despised her very space. I ignored her like always and stepped further off the cliff over the river. **"You can tell me before you leave. Do whatever but could I know what's in you head?"** I inwardly mocked her incorrect speech; she was about 8 years old anyway. I dug my nails into my hands and began to shout everything I knew, everything I felt, and what I believed to be wrong with in the world of a 14 year old boy without really realizing it. She was like the paper full of my last words, my suicide note, at least that's how I interpreted it. How was I suppose to feel otherwise for a poor girl?

"**What's the point of living and being here when no one knows what's truly best for oneself!? I never had a childhood, I never truly laughed unless it included the laughter of other wealthy beings even then they were fake! SO FALSE! You will never know… They will never know what they've done to me permanently! I was always raised as the first son and that's all I will ever be known as! THE GENTLE SON! 'PLEASE BE CAREFUL CHERISHED CHILD! DON'T BREAK YOUR BEAUTFUL SKIN! DON'T IMPAIR YOUR DELICATE EYES! DON'T MARK THAT WONDERFUL BEING OF YOURS! HERE LET US LOCK YOU AWAY TO KEEP YOU FROM THE OUTSIDE! WE'LL HIDE THE KEY SO NO ONE MAY SAVE YOU! THE SAME WORDS OVER AND OVER AGAIN BUT IN DIFFERENT NAMES OR FACES! I AM NOTHING BUT A PORCELAIN DOLL TO THOSE WHO HAPPEN TO CAST EYES UPON ME! NOW WHAT WILL THEY ALL THINK IF THIS PORCELAIN DOLL BROKE ITSELF!? WHAT WILL THEY THINK!?"** I turned to her like if her existence provided the answers I needed. She only continued to stare at me with those cerulean eyes…but she said something that will always bring me back to love her intensely from that point on.

"**The key was never hidden… It has always been with you sweet prince."** She held her small hand out to me and smiled. **"But perhaps you'll just need help turning the lock. Let me help."** When I grasped her hand it was like she did indeed have the key but without my hand in hers, the key would only be half completed… **"I am with you, Jake."**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I was raised the second son… the second heir, the less important, less dependent and nothing more. The children of the wealthy always were quite cruel. They were conceited and inconsiderate. They mocked me because I was the second son. I was like a bug on the surfaces of clean floors. So I became careless… like how everyone expected. I became the undisciplined… like how everyone expected. I became 'the bad influence' in the rumors of most families. I was known as the 'Shameless Son'. I was tormented and I tormented back. I was not only cruel to them but also to myself, shelling my tender being in deceitful shells.

While pestering some younger kids at a gathering, one stumbled into a vase that father adored very much. After demanding the kids out of my sights I broke into tears. No one expected this stoic and spiteful prince to have a heart as fragile as the vase beneath him.

"**Such gentle tears from such a brutal boy."** I twisted around and shoved her to the nearest wall, not giving her time to react. Not that she did, laying slack in my grasp clasping onto her small neck. Time slithered on in slow seconds and slowly I crumbled at the thought of Chelsea knowing. To see this hidden and broken second son… It wasn't really the thought of her knowing but if others were to see. I no longer would be the reckless son everyone expected of me. That was all I had, at least people thought of me and not just as the second born, the least likely to the Gray name. If the reckless son was taken from me than what else would I have? I COULDN'T GO BACK TO BE THE LESS IMPORTANT! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE FORGOTTEN! …Will she tell everyone?

"**If you're wondering if I'm gonna tell, it's none of my business."** This is really the first time I noticed how red and how the ends of her hair curled wildly, how ivory her skin shone and how bright those eyes were. Those eyes. She glanced back down at the fallen vase and frowned a little when she noticed my now weakening frame. She gently took my hands away from her neck. **"You don't have to be the second son, Jordan. Until then… I broke the vase."** With that she turned around and began walking away.

I ended up telling my father that it was me. She was willing to give up her reputation for a second son. But she didn't see me as that, she saw me as the Jordan. She was willing to risk her innocence for someone who despised her but only at first…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**}Kyouya POV{ **

"**Everyone needs an escape… "** My body became rigid as they said those pathetic words. A quote I figured Chelsea embedded in them. I was speechless, the silence in the room as thick as fog. I leered at the beautiful, well-known blue blood brothers and bowed.

"I'm sorry to ruin this intimate moment but I really must be going. My friends must be awaiting me outside." Which I knew was wrong seeing as Haruhi's house was on the other side of town. I rose from my seat in the office room and headed toward the entrance.

"Yes, our apologies Ootori-Kun for wasting your time with such fairy tales-" Jordan spoke from his side of the doorway.

"Superheroes as well need saving, Kyouya-Kun." He appeared beside his brother again the pale and dark contrast like Yin and Yang. "So far there had been only two children who were able to have that privilege to save her… This isn't our first visit here in Japan. We visited here when Chelsea was very young perhaps so young that she may not remember."

"Oh?" I shoulder glanced the brothers and noticed Jordan's golden tanned hand holding on a folded piece of paper. His eyes concealed with the dark mess of hair on his head.

"It's not our place to speak… But we know you didn't just come here for story time." Jordan fiddled with the paper and tossed the jagged bangs of his hair with an amused grin on his face. "Here is all the places Chelsea was going to visit in Japan. I'm sure that's the reason you came here. 'Getting to know her' was just another way in saying what are her interests in things AND PLACES. We may not look like it, Kyouya-Kun but we had been profiling in business way before you."

"…What is it you're hoping in return?" Restraining the very powerful urge to not acknowledge them and leave.

"Return? Oh no, don't worry third son." Jake spoke from the corner of my vision. "We only want Chelsea to have a fun time here in Japan."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**}Mori POV{**

I was used to it… The arguments that occurred between the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi but that's the thing: I WAS used to it. Now as they argued about a candy she brought home from the store, I couldn't help but feel slightly bothered by their conversation. What really surprised me though was that Mitsukuni wasn't found among the group of Hosts especially the subject of candy.

"Takashi…" The small, familiar voice came from my right and I did everything to not look as frustrated as I glanced down, not that it worked with Mitsukuni. His head of honey blond reached just above my waist. I bent down and met his eyes which appeared concerned, glazing over as the sun reflected off them. "You should go find her..." I let my eyes widen as he still stared equally back at me. "Ever since we left Chels-Chan house and came here, you've been staring down the road to her house. I know you'll be the one to find her first." I made a disagreeing grimace and he nodded in approval. "It'd be selfish to be keep you here when what you really want to do is find Chelsea. It's okay you're not leaving me. Now go to Chelsea!" He tapped my head with his hand and turned to the group of arguing teens. He did not look back once in my direction as he attached to Haruhi's back. I stood up and blotted down the sidewalk, I wasn't sure where I was going only followed the endless cracks in the cement.

"Huh? Where's Mori-Senpai going?" Haruhi began.

"Oh, I asked him to find me some cookies so when we going visit Chels-Chan again!"

"But the road to the bakery is that way…" It disturbed me to know that their confused gazes were all focused on my descending back. My focus only momentarily distracted on my goal in finding Chelsea. I kept running and came to the center of an attraction of some sort, it had a lot of mini shopping places and small residing food stands. I stopped in the center and decided I needed to find out where I really was, I noticed a large sign near some stairs.

Mall?… It became natural, the gawking gazes of many teen girls ever since I joined the Host Club. I stood in the middle of a long hallway, too occupied with my thoughts when I remember the strange words Mitsukuni used.

"_**It'd be selfish to be keep you.." "..go to Chelsea!"**_

Strange words indeed. "Chelsea…"

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" Soon I collided with a smaller body. Collided wasn't the right word… It was more of a crashing. The person collapsed on top of me, feeling as they woke from the slight disorientation the clashing caused. I eased open one eye and found a red mess of wavy hair as it tickled the side of my face. I push the body gently from mine and slide upright.

"Chelsea…" Her now mildly shocked eyes focused in on me.

"Oh… What it do, Mori-Senpai?" Her eyes still ajar, she rested on my upper torso. She didn't immediately realized the awkward position it put us in and I didn't want to be rude about it; feeling the heated eyes of jealous girls glaring at us. I didn't immediately answer her abnormal question. She had the bottom layers of her hair gathered in two braids, hair sprung out from the tight plaits. Instead of being jagged, straight ends of red that hung about her face when she portrayed Chester; it now swirled and feathers about her head. Her bangs that always disguised her heavy lidded eyes also curled at the sides of her face. I reached up and grasped a springy layer at top of her head, playing with the wavy layer between two fingers. She glanced at my hand.

"Oh yeah. This is my natural hair. I've been straightening it to a crisp when I would go to school." Peeking up from her hair, she leered lazily at me. When I was done twisting it she got up and held a hand out for me. I nodded and took it gently. When I stood up normal again she had disappeared. I panicked for a minute and found her a few feet from where we had fallen. She was on the ground and held something in her hands finally placing it about her head. She grinned my way as the furry hat pressed her hair to her forehead. She stood, walking toward me with that wooden board with wheels in her arm.

"Umm.." She scratched her hat cad head. "Do you know where you're going,… Mori-Senpai?" Mori-Senpai… Mostly everyone in the Host Club called me that in terms of respect. Mitsukuni was the only one to call me by my first name, the only one that actually made an effort to call me by my name but as Chelsea said this I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. Slowly the annoyance ceased as I noticed the pale purple shiner beneath her eye and the newly develop busted lip from the blow Haruhi gave her, a fresh bandage wrapped around her neck... She must have notice my concern and fiddled with her bandage.

"You never told us where you got that bruise."

"Eh?" She gave a start and automatically brushed her fingertips across her cheek. "I did." She huffed loudly as I stared doubtfully at her. "Fine… I was heading toward that place right now…" She motioned her head to a hall exiting out the mall.

"…Takashi…"

"Huh?"

"Call me Takashi."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I have to admit I didn't want the Host Club to know about what caused the bruise…. More likely I didn't want them to be in the same place where I got it. Seeing as how they found my tastes to be quite… unacceptable to their fine lifestyles like when Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't shut up about the piercing at the top of my ear or when Tamaki over reacted when I let slip the idea of getting a tattoo though he practically fainted. I didn't bother me much at what they thought, I've had this sort of reaction for quite some time and learned to just brush it off. In fact, I really didn't care. So leading Mori-Senpai… I mean uhh, Takashi to the entrance of the darken concert plaza left me quite feeling uncomfortable. I didn't think they could handle such a place with their sensitive and delicate beliefs but seeing as umm,… Takashi was alone it seemed harmless especially with no Honey-Senpai. Which had left me surprised at first when I noticed but thought no more of it, I mean they have to be alone sometimes right? They don't go to the restroom together… At least, I hope not. Anyway, we stalked through the blacken room I could sense the body heat of others and the dim blues, purples and reds of the main stage lights. Just a couple of days ago I was here among the growing crowd. I stopped near the back corner to where a bar was located, the normal eggshell of light reflected off the rubbery black floor. As I slumped against the wall and lazily crossed my ankles together, Takashi stood at my side, faintly I could feel his shoulder brushing mine. I stood nonchalantly scratching again at me furry hat that I began to sweat under when I felt curious eyes on me. Adjusting to the shadowed room I turned to gaze up at a stoic Takashi.

"Yes?" He didn't answer only keep staring. Don't tell me I need to explain? Do these guys really don't know what a rock concert is? I huffed annoyingly and crossed my arms and motioned for him to have a little patience. He seemed to have understood and put his hands in his designer pant pockets. As I noticed this I couldn't help but realize his whole outfit was all top casual wear labels. I gawked around the stuffy room, as very few people wore colored clothing or more precisely most wore black outfits. And here I was standing next to a guy dressed in nothing but famous designer clothes. I almost felt embarrassed to be standing next to him, I just hoped no one really took note of him. He'd probably be the main target if we decide to go into the crowd… Not that I thought he couldn't handle his own, no doubt but I'd feel kinda at fault.

As a sudden thumping of a bass guitar thumped the walls alive, a sudden cheer from behind us caught my undivided attention. Arms clasped around my neck and brought the back my head into an embrace though I couldn't feel much from my hat.

"Takashi you found her! HELLO CHELS-CHAN!~"

"Honey-Senpai!" A soft cheek pressed harsh into my own and began to grind. Immediately, I spun around and to my horror I met beautiful eyes of the Host Club. A throbbing of drums soon vibrated my feet, the feeling filling the cavity of my body with a loud melody. I soon became lost in the utter bliss. The adrenaline of the music drowning my quivering heart in music. The single beat of the bass and drums pulsing my entire body. I was lost and completely helpless to this familiar feeling. The feeling obscured by a squeaky, loud voice ringing in my ears. I couldn't suppress the sudden emotion of annoyance blossom.

"Chels-Chan what is this place?! It's so dark and kind of scary!"

"The music is also loud!"

"And annoying!" The twins shouted from their place between the King and Takashi. Ignoring them, I faced the main stage again. Seeing as the crowd toward the front of the room jump and dance to the seemly "loud and annoying" music. Some hands rose up in fists and some fell in repetitive motions. The still throbbing feeling tingling my body. As the crowd became more riled a big gap formed in the middle of the room. Others jumped in the opening gap and clashed with other bodies. Pushing and shoving as the surrounding outer circle kept the people inside on their feet by helping them when they fell. The forming circle began to enlarge and soon I was forced to push back the Hosts farther to the back of the room. A worried Honey grasped tightly onto my shoulders. I peeked over at him, his gentle face full of concern.

"Don't worry about it Honey-Senpai." He turned to me in an confused gesture. His earthly eyes bulging. I chuckled and pointed into the crowd. "It's a way of making friends, no real harm done." He looked up at the spot my finger was pointed and saw what I did. Two young guys clashed hard into one another so that one fell onto his bottom, the other picked him up and harshly embraced him clapping him on his shoulder. The other did the same to his helper. Soon they moved on and it happen religiously to the others in the circle pit. I glanced back at Honey and a huge grin brighten his young face.

"OH! I SEE!~" I silently prayed that he didn't notice the others who were throwing punches or kicking harshly at no one in particular.

"I hope this wasn't how that bruised formed." Always the observant Kyouya! I turned to him, he refused to shout but somehow managed his voice to be heard over the blaring sounds. I sighed.

I guess there's no escaping this… I turned to the glorious group and noted all their questioning glares.

"I was there." I motioned to the very front of the crowd, where just visible a gate was shown holding the excited crowd away from the stage. My gaze found their way to where I think my shoes were. "I decided I wanted a video of the band performing when a girl in front of me bumped her head into my phone causing the phone to fall on top my face." I then pointed to the small purple shiner under my eyes. A exasperated pair of identical twins advanced my way and yelled loudly into my hat.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US YOU GOT THIS BRUISE FROM YOUR OWN PHONE THAN FROM THE INSANE CROWD THROWING PUNCHES AND SHOVING PEOPLE AROUND!" I shrugged and unknowingly took off my hat.

"What can I say, I bruise easily! AND WHY IS THAT WHENEVER YOU TALK TO ME YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS YELLING!?" I became aware of the fixated gazes now directed at the Host Club, all from the people around us or at the far end of the crowd. I was not only putting myself in slight danger but them as well.

If we stay here longer no doubt myself or one of the Host Club will be dragged into the crowd with intentions of harm… I can't deny that sometimes situations like these happen so I've experience but not personally.

"We should probably go!" I held on tighter to Honey's surrounding arms and made my way to the exit doors. "Besides I already told you where I got my bruise! Let's go!" As they began to follow like sheep a looming figure appeared beside me when a very recognizable tune began to play. Swiftly, I turned and found an infamous Japanese band begin their intro song. A surge of warmth rushed into my cheeks and I couldn't turn away from the beautiful group. A feathery sensation began in my stomach. Noticing my awkward staring, Takashi turned as well and looked upon the band playing. I mutter escaped my lips.

"Pretty boys… with guitars…" Without looking back, I rushed out to the exit. I wasn't sure if Honey or Takashi heard me, I was too occupied about leaving the room before my heart exploded out of my chest. When we finally stepped into the light of day, I took deep breaths and hunched over exhausted. I was too uncomfortable with that feeling, it wasn't the first time it's happen. Many of my friends teased me about it. I didn't know what it was but when it happened I didn't like it to last long.

"Are you okay, Chels-Chan?"

"Huh?! Oh I'm fine just became… a little… that's all." Not pressing too much into my broken sentence, he leapt off my back and return to where the rest of the beautiful group resided. I came to and looked upon them when I caught the brown orbs of a petite female. As our gaze captured one another for a brief moment she turned away finding something else more important and entrancing than me.

Haruhi… I put a awkward hand into my hair and fiddled with a wavy, red layer.

"_**If you cherish Haruhi's friendship and trust, you will apologize."**_ Hmph. Apologize! She doesn't seem to regret it either so why should I?

"She may not show it but she does regret it, Chelsea."

"Tamaki…" He came up to me while Haruhi became distracted with something the Twins said. "I was wondering when I'd hear you're annoying voice again." As he was about to begin floods of tears, I poked him abruptly and he suddenly cleared all emotion and put his winning smile on. "Anyway, I forgive you but please do apologize for your friendship's sake." He put one large hand on my shoulder and grin happily as he walked to the cluster of Hosts. I felt slightly angry and irate that I had to apologize first. She wasn't the one who had to cope with a split lip. I rubbed the side of my jaw and remember the pain her blow caused, the soreness in my mouth making it a bit hard to swallow.

But I won't let her apologize first either! The whole day was spent in the mall. All the time Haruhi and I made it an effort to not even come in eye contact with each other. Luckily for me she was too busy with many of the Host Club asking her idiotic and ridiculous questions about the common life. A life I once lived as well. I spent most of my time thinking of an apology or I either spent time with a quiet Takashi. He seemed to notice my continuing spacing out because usually when I awoke from my daydreaming, I'd find him staring at me, I'd just usually respond with a shrug. I began to think of reason why I should even apologize!

"Your brothers are very entertaining men."

"Huh?" He stepped up from his usual spot toward the back.

"Jake and Jordan."

"Oh yeah. Those guys… I was wondering how you guys found out where I would probably be."

"Were you? You seemed to be paying too much attention toward a certain brunette. I became worried that it'd turn out to be affection. That wouldn't be best for both your Hostings."

"You would like that scenario too much, Kyouya. I could very much say that for a certain empty-headed blonde as well." I heard a cocky chuckle sound from beside me.

"Is there some sort of hidden dark desire you wish. Chelsea? My, I didn't know you were fond of such things."

"You should know all about 'hidden and dark', Kyouya, Shadow King."

"Oh?"

"The twins let it slip one time."

"Ah. I shall have a little talk to them about letting things 'slip'."

"You don't know how right you are, Kyouya. I shall perhaps do the same at home.~"

* * *

><p><strong>Shay: <strong>**As we were saying earlier sorry about the last updates and the main author is still unconscious! Again this chapter is dedicated to Krystal Moon!~**

**Savage: ****The titles were actually lyrics in songs… You don't think Shayleen would get us in trouble for that right? That idiot!**

**Shay:**** Rather late than never:**

**Chpt 1: Different Sense by Dir En Grey**

**Chpt 2: Flashing Lights by Kanye West**

**Chpt 3: The Crimson by Atreyu**

**Chpt 4: Have You Ever Dance by Breathe Carolina**

**Chpt 5: Ashes by Five Finger Death Punch **

**And this chapter is If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens. Just know that in the future the title don't really belong to us hehe… If you wanna know any in the future just ask. ^-^**

**Shayleen:**** In fact the title of this Fanfic isn't even ours… Whoops! ~_~**

**Savage:**** *Starts packing***

**Shayleen:**** SAVAGE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? ARE YOU LEAVING AGAIN!?**

**Savage: *****Pops in magically* I'm going into hiding before we get arrested! *Puts bad ass cap on and leaves dramatically***

**Shay: ****What a Drama Jerk..**

**Shayleen: ****Yes, actually this whole fic was kind of inspired by this song Immaculate Misconception by Motionless in White. Again with this kind of playlist don't judge! Which is exactly what the song is saying-**

**Shay:**** Blah Blah Blah! If they listen to it they listen to it Shayleen! **

**Shayleen:**** I've really missed all you guys! Don't think I've forgot! Just give me time! BYE LADS!~ Please give me input on this chapter I feel like it doesn't make much sense but I like it because it gives some of Chelsea's past and her personality. **

**Shay:**** By the way… How have you guys been saying Chelsea… Shayleen barely realized that it's spelled like CH-EL-SEA, as in the sea. Ocean-**

**Shayleen:**** Instead of CHEL-SEA-UH… Weird huh?**

**Shay:**** You really are dumb! -.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shayleen: ****Have you guys seen the Ouran Drama? If you have, do you see who's playing Kyouya! YIKES! That guy is pretty darn hott!**

**Savage:**** Enough with your teenage hormones dork! -.- It isn't helping anyone!**

**Shay: ****Awwh come on Savage! You think he's delicious too! ^-^**

**Shayleen: ****Yes, well on with the story! How do you guys like the Cover picture? I hope I didn't ruin anyone's image of Chelsea. This is I think the closest to what I think she looks like. I didn't draw it so it doesn't belong to me. **

**Shay&Savage:**** -.-**

**Shayleen: ****Uggghh! Oh! I even drew Chelsea if she really was a male… The outcome was quite.. Umm pleasant.**

**Shay:**** He looked pretty darn fine in other words! ^3^ **

**Savage: ****BUT SHE LOST IT! DARN SHAME! -3-**

**Shayleen: ****;_; I don't own Ouran but I do own Chelsea and any other persons in here that you don't notice from the mangas or anime.**

**~:~Chapter 7- You should've raised a baby girl, I should have been a better son~:~**

* * *

><p>I laid the skateboard on the cement and pressed a foot flat against it's surface. With my other foot I pushed off the ground causing the board to move forward on the sidewalk. I wasn't much into tricks and skills done with the skateboard like most others were. When asked if I could do this or do that, I'd just usually replied with a "I just ride." The only tricks I knew was to hit the bottom of it so the front end flew upward in time for me to catch it. If you would even consider it a trick. The first year I started "riding", it sure was a pain in the ass! I usually skated with some friends at a local park on a basketball court if it weren't occupied, most of the time I either ended up on my face or you know, my ass…<p>

Friends… Come to think of it, I haven't thought much of them since I've been occupied with a certain Host Club and their dumb members. Now as I had free time riding to a local skate park, it's all that filled my mind. I missed them no doubt. They were better from what I called my classmates here in Japan. The only person I could relate to here was currently angry at me. For what I'm not sure. My friends in America were "commoners" or middle class persons. I have to admit being Chester wasn't my first time at living a double life. I went to a public Catholic High school with regular high school teenagers. If you would call my friends regular; they themselves were outcasts and they knew nothing of my wealthy lifestyle and family. Hell! They didn't even pay attention to the economically or political world. That's what I loved about them but it doesn't mean I don't feel guilty about not telling them with so many years being their friend. They never questioned my family or never asked to be invited to my house which left me all the more relieved. Sure, they met my brothers and father a couple of times but I asked my family to refrain from their fancy lifestyles for at least a moment to meet them.

This was my first time actually acknowledging my last name amongst the business world. I wasn't really confronting the idea until tomorrow morning when I am to show up as Chelsea, adopted daughter of Cecil Gray, owner of the and only World Bank. I still haven't even thought of an excuse to whom Chester even was. It's not like anyone else in the school had red hair, blues eyes, and a ear piercing.

As my board collapsed into a deep crack in the cement I stumbled forward. Before I could hit the floor with my already bruised face I landed on my quick feet. The top half of my body was leaned forward and my arms were spread out in front of me, looking like a idiot on a balance beam.

Whatevs. The board slid off the sidewalk into the side of the street, finding my stability I grabbed the board from the street and walked the rest of the way.

My over thinking is going to be the death of me… What would be a reason for Chester? What- My attention was seized by a small grocery shop where I saw a family of three walk in. A father, a daughter, and a mom. The scene all to familiar. I ran across the street and walked into the small grocery shop without much thought I began to search the aisles for the happy family and when I found them, they were together examining a large set of fruit. Carefully I crouched behind a column, keeping a safe distance between us. I watched as the mother took an apple from the batch of fruits, she was indeed beautiful with her thick locks feathering down her slim back. She then held it to her husband and smiled fondly at him. In response he clasped her small hand in his and smiled just as affectionately back. He took the apple from his lovely wife with a intimate touch then he held the apple to their skipping daughter. She stared at it for a while looking focused at the apple's sheen then took a huge bite earning her a hearty laugh from both parents.

"**Chester?!" **I swiftly turned on my heels and at the other end of the shelf stood a fuming strawberry blond. His eyes softened when he realized I wasn't the male I was a couple of days ago, it felt weird saying that, and disappointedly he bowed his head. "Sorry, I, thought you somebody another." He spoke very well for only a week here in Japan then again he wasn't an Honors Student for nothing.

"**You must have me mistaken for my twin brother… I am Chelsea Gray, nice to meet you." **

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"**Soooo…. You're Chester's older twin sister and you didn't show up last week at Ouran because your brother has publicity issues."**

"**Yes."**

"**He's being supported by your legal guardian and the reason why is because you guys made a promise to graduate together."**

"**Yes."**

"**So why is he calling himself the Honor Student?"**

"**He told me that name just stuck to him. Sorry if it caused any trouble with you."**

"**It's fine. It gives me less attention with the annoying, rich bastards there."** He waved nonchalantly toward me and turned his head to a nearby clothing store.

Leon wasn't that bad a guy. He was quiet and realistic. Aside from the group of teenagers I had the misfortune of being with this whole week. I only wondered why he seemed totally different from the way he acted with Chester.

"**Your brother's an idiot, you know."**

"**Huh?"** I stopped mid-step and watched as he kept walking. Finally, stopping a couple of feet away from me he turned with his arms behind his back, his gaze toward the clear skies. With a sigh he answered.

"**I'd give anything to live a wealthy life like he was offered. At least have a taste of it."** His amber eyes shone and his skin seemed to brighten in the sunlight. His head of strawberry blonde tousled and spiked.

"**Here in Japan social classes keep to themselves most of the time but in America they are almost treated as celebrities. I'm not saying it's too much of a difference here but you have a little more space and… umm… Free time? He just wanted that space in America but he's grown used to the lifestyle and hasn't taken the offer. His heart belongs there. Would you like to be hassled every chance given… Leon?"** His arms slacked back to his side and his stoic face stared back at me.

"**Yes." **I slapped my hand on my forehead and looked down.

This kid… I straighten up and began a forced chuckled, rubbing the back of my head harshly.

"**I guess if you feel that way." **

"**Will you be at school next week?"** I was kind of hesitant in telling him but how much damage can it really cause.

"**Yup."** He shrugged and turned around to begin walking. He wasn't going to come back or at least say goodbye that I knew so I turned in the opposite direction. One foot touched the ground before I was knocked off my feet. My back slammed painfully into the cement while I felt the nuzzling of a small nose pressed into my stomach. I sat up on my elbows and notice the glimmering of gold hair.

"Honey…." After hearing his name he turned his head up. He grinned widely and giggled.

"Hi Chels-Chan!~"

"Wha-"

"DOGGY PILE!" It was too late and a set of twin bodies landed on top us.

"DADDY WANTS TO JOIN!" Instantly more weight flatten down on my chest. My lungs were too crushed to take in another breathe. Strong arms pulled me from under the tangle of lanky bodies. Honey still clung to my waist with a boyish grin lighting up his whole face. I brushed aside his deep blond bang and turned my gaze to my savior. Looming over me stood a tall defined body. Golden rays of the sun passing through his mess of dark hair.

"Thanks… Takashi." I murmured through sluggish lips. Auburn-orange hair caught the sun's glare and peaked form the corner of my eye.

"Did you hear that Hikaru?"

"Yea, she just called Mori-Senpai by his first name. Who the hell does she think she is?"

"I can hear you guys, y'know?"

"I'm quite surprised you didn't give away your act."

"I'm not stupid, Ootori." From the mound of Hosts, Kyouya stood with a pale hand to his vacant face, rubbing the bottom of his chin thoughtfully. Next to him stood a small female with earth brown orbs and hair, the little breeze of the day passing through her short locks swaying them away from her gentle face. Her eyes widen when she notice me staring and quickly passed from me to something across the street, obviously avoiding me like yesterday. As she did that I felt a slight pang hit my chest, I crossed my arms; pressing against the light throbbing inside like if it were going to help any.

Was this guilt?

"Hmm." Kyouya's short comeback distracted me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean 'hmm'?!" A temple at the right side of my head began to throb as suddenly his attention was much needed to the market beside us. Pushing down the irritation that suddenly flared, hands grabbed onto mine and pulled me backward, dragging me to God knows where. Hikaru and Kaoru were pulling me from behind them like a mere puppet, my feet leaving a thin line in the cement.

"WAIT! WAIT MY BOARD!"

"Oh! You mean this chunk of wood?" Hikaru's malicious voice sounded from my right.

"Chelsea-Senpai, how does that thing work?" Kaoru's voice sounded from my left, faking the curiosity.

"Yeah, it doesn't even look like it could hold your weight." Not much into their teasing I let them drag me blindly to an open parking lot. They tossed me carelessly to the outside wall of a store where my arm collided with the hard surface. Slightly I cringed and leaned further into the wall as their eyes stared curiously into mine, just a little too closely. I pushed their faces out of mine and grabbed my board from them then throw it down to the empty road beneath us. The force of the throw causing the board to slide forward a little. Quickly I ran after it and immediately hopped on. The weight of my body pushing the wheels further on the road, with my other foot I pushed off the ground, repeating it several times before I came to a swift speed. I felt the unleveled road from the little rocks embedded inside grind into my wheels. The wind flying in and out of the many layers of my hair, cooling my scalp. In an infinite dizzy loop around the parking lot I rode harsh and fast, the adrenaline pulsed through my veins. Automatically, I slide my board in the direction of the two brothers who were watching warily. Their eyes widen just a bit at my fast approach, nonetheless, they stood firmer to their place; taking a more sturdier stance.

Challenge Accepted. The colors blurring at my peripheral vision, my chest tighten as I leaned forward. My vision completely focused on my twin challengers when glistening blond hair blinded me for a moment. This person crossing our paths, knocking the brothers off their feet. I came to a halt, glancing dumbly at the empty site the twins were suppose to be standing. Turning my head up, Tamaki and the twins had crashed into a pile of trash cans. Soon Hikaru and Kaoru's voices rose from the heap of trash yelling at the sulking face of Tamaki's while the twin's were red from embarrassment and rage. I would have been worried about Tamaki… if it weren't for the rotting banana peels on both the twin's heads.

Twisting away I covered my mouth with a hand and hunched over. Shaking uncontrollably with the fit of my suppressed giggles, however, the laughter sputtered out of me wildly when again I glanced back at them to find all three staring at me with unappealing frowns (the banana still meshed crookedly in the twin's auburn-orange hair). My laughter echoed through my own ears and it was then I knew I wouldn't be able to hinder myself. Fatigued from the attack of my laughter, I collapsed to the ground clutching my chest, harshly gripping the fabric of my clothes in sweaty fingers.

I was able to cease my laughter into fading pants, tears distorting my gaze up at the clear skies. I placed a hand to my stomach and put the other at the back of my head as a cushion from the bumpy parking lot. I eased my eyes closed, the sunlight turning my eyelids a bright scarlet when shadows evaded the color in black splotches. I lifted a lid and staring down at me was part of the Host Club.

"**Hi."** I smirked lazily. Kaoru's and Hikaru's cheeks had suddenly stained a little pink contrasting from such pale skin. Notching my head to the side curiously I directed my question at them. "Are you guys okay? Do you have fevers?" Suddenly annoyed, they turned away and stomped off somewhere out of sight.

Probably to where Haruhi's at! A hand grasped mine and pulled me to my feet. Tracing the hand to the owner's face I noticed the smiling purple orbs of a blond king. He as well had a light pink shade brushed across a cheek.

"You should really laugh more, Chelsea-Chan. It's sounds kind of-"

"Idiot king, who gave you permission to call me Chelsea-Chan?" His eyes grew in horror and he pulled away dramatically on the verge of tears. He rushed to the stack of waste poking a delicate finger at a head of brownish yellow lettuce. Aware of my surrounding I turn to find only Takashi and Honey-Senpai with us. "Where's Haruhi and everyone else?"

"Mm? OH, they went with her to that place we went yesterday. She needed to buy some supplies for her house and they were curious of the other stores we didn't have time to look at yesterday.~"

"Oh." Turning my attention from the older teens to the theatrical blonde then back at Takashi who was already staring at me with neutral eyes. "You guys ready to go?"

"YEAH!~" Honey cheered joyfully as he leaped on Mori-I mean, Takashi's back. I lead the way to the mall and slide easily on top my board, counting the cracks repeatedly hitting the wheels.

"WAIT! WAIT!~ FOR ME HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME-"

"BANANA PEEL!~~" I shouted from over my shoulder.

"Huh?!" A loud thud smacked the ground as Tamaki slipped on the said banana peel that the three of us managed to avoid while leaving the parking lot. He began to whine and cry massaging tenderly at his growing lump at the side of his head. No doubt, he had hit the cement head first.

"Hurry up! Ya dork."

As we arrived at the mall, two loud voices were heard with non stop questions. I noted how Tamaki's ear seemed to perk up when he swirled on his heels to the familiar voices. He propelled himself on the small brunette among the identical brothers and scolded them about treating his Haruhi so. Brushing off his scolding like mere dust the brothers spotted me observing.

"Well, well, if it isn't the he-she!" In sync, they put their elbows on top my shoulders.

"I don't get why you guys do that I'm about an inch smaller than you and this 'he-she' can get more girls then you guys can." Snickering behind a hand, Hikaru patted my unruly hair, the hand lingering just a second too long.

"Ohh, how funny you are Chelsea-Senpai."

"Yes, it's quite adorable!" Kaoru then laid his wide hand where his brother's hand had been but unlike his brother he kept it there. The warmth of his palm seeping through my stands. He seemed to take notice of the wavy curls and teased a layer that had sprung out from between his fingers like a flower poking out from a flat field. "You have wild, wavy hair Chelsea."

"Some people would kill for those kind of waves… If we're lucky, we know a few people willing to-" Flinging off their examining hands, I crossed my arms defensively in front of me.

"Don't change the subject! Did you forget who won the last challenge?" Hikaru's brows creased and a displeasing glower violated his face, he leaned forward and poked at my shoulder.

"That doesn't count! Our idiot king got in the way! Besides you're dressed as a girl and we already impressed some local ladies." Hearing his name Tamaki curled into himself playing with the frills at the bottom of Haruhi's yellow dress.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" She shouted.

"Haruhi doesn't count." As I spoke these words Hikaru's faced flamed with a abrupt blush reaching all the way down to his neck.

"I DIDN'T MEAN HARUHI!" I aimed my gaze at a quiet Kaoru who only watched as his older brother shouted at me, not much emotion in his eyes. I rolled my eyes then pulled off the dark green jacket vest Hikaru was wearing and wrapped it around myself. I turned to an also surprised Kaoru taking the designer black, beanie cap off his head. Before yanking it off, I tip-toed gently pulling the cap free from his spiked head. He blinked confused at me as I placed it on top my own head, positioning it comfortably over my ears. The cap adjusted on my head, pushing down the wavy locks on my forehead.

"Good?" Kaoru blinked a few times more as consciousness gleamed in his eyes and he shook his head softly. Turning around, I passed by the viewing Hosts and went through aisle and aisle of the store looking for nothing in particular. I came to the fridge area when I heard a soft muttering around me. I looked up to the whispering group of teenage girls and when they met my gaze, I smirked. Red flushed their faces and they immediately turned away. Grabbing a long can of tea, I shut the door making my way to the register. When I was about to pay the man an intoxicated woman stumbled her way to me, leaning an elbow on top the counter closing the space between us. She spoke.

"HEY!~ You sure are cute, y'know that?!" Of course, her words were slurred but I understood most of it. "HEY!~ Are you a high school student? I sure haven't seen you around!~ I can give you anything you want y'know! Wanna have some fun-" Mid-though her sentence another woman about her age came to her side pulling her away from the counter.

"I'm sorry! She's been drinking and-"

"HEY!~~ WHAT THE HELL, IZUMI!? I SAW THIS HOT GUY FIRST!~" Again her friend tried to pry her off the counter. The intoxicated woman's face was flushed with not only the alcohol but also with her continuous flirtation. I took my awaiting sweating can and turned fully to her, forcing my hand into my jean pocket. Her eyes glinting not so innocently my way. She was about in her late 20's, a foot shorter than me which almost all the girl population averaged in Japan and she was in a business suit, probably hadn't even gone home yet.

"I'm a girl." With that I turned and heard a scuffle between the two woman when from over my shoulder the drunken lady shouted a desperate coo.

"STOP LYING!~ No! Izumi-Chan…." The voices softly drifting away as I keep my gaze forward. I taped the lid of the can and popped it open. The bubbles squirting out from the can while the smell of raspberry filled my nose. When I looked up again, most of the Host's jaw were sweeping the floor as their eyes gawked shockingly at me.

"What?" The stunned silence broke as Kyouya cleared his voice, pushing his glasses to a comfortable position on his nose.

"Perhaps, it's best we look at another store to not cause too much attention." It was more of a demand than a suggestion. Everyone all lined up and filed out an amazed yet dazed expression on their faces even a mono Haruhi gawking before I could step out with them a hand paused me. I turned to the pale hand on my shoulder and traced it up a slender pale arm, the armed connected to a bored looking Kyouya. His eyes concealed by the white glinting of his glasses yet there seemed to be no sunlight, a long and awkward second went by when he lifted up his hand, placing it under his arms as they folded on top his chest. "You're quite fortunate that there are no such blue bloods beside ourselves here at this low class market to have witness your foolish act just now. It would be best if you don't carry on carelessly like this. I wouldn't want anyone finding out… especially at Ouran." I couldn't help but feel as if I was a mere child being scolded. People passed by and listened in while all I could do was accept it. A red hot flush shot up my cheeks suddenly I felt like ripping off my, well, Hikaru's jacket. Just literally tear it to shreds to gain a bit of breeze if any to cool me down. Kyouya knew I couldn't act out in front of so many people and I silently yet unforgivable cursed him 10 fold. The heat becoming unbearable.

What the hell is this? Embarrassment? ANGER! WHAT! First Haruhi now him!? Almost as if he read my mind he spoke: "By the way, have you apologized to Haruhi yet?" Slowly I faced forward, stomping off to where I think the Host Club had taken off to. I could hear Kyouya's calm footsteps just on my heel.

Damn his long legs! They were inside a bike shop as to why I wasn't sure but it seemed to me it wasn't Haruhi's idea as she sat outside the group grumbling to herself. A very visible pulse mark on the side of her short brown hair. A tall presence stepped beside me and I figured it was Kyouya. Not really wanting to humor him, or anyone really, I spotted a rack of adult bikes.

A bright green color caught my attention. A brilliant green bike stood on it's kickstand and shone. I ran my hand against the black rubber handles and gripped them momentarily when a shadow blocked the gleam of the bike and blocked my growing amazement.

"Another scolding, Ootori?" I spat.

"Ah." Mori? I didn't notice I spoke out loud until I saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Takashi?" Fully turned to him, a smile graced his eyes and the small corners of his lips. Mori wasn't much of a guy to show emotion, if you stayed with him long enough you'd know his emotions weren't displayed by facial expressions but by his dark eyes. And that's exactly what he was doing. "Hey Takashi… I haven't talked to you all day. How are you?" His eyes switched from me to the bike behind me. He moved to the spot next to me graciously and his hand traced the rubber of the handle I was cradling. He then turned to me, a questioned look in those onyx irises. I went with my gut feeling and figured he was asking me if I could ride.

"Um… I can't ride a bike." Another hot flash shot up my neck to my barely cooling cheeks.

"How is that even possible? You ride a motorcycle, it's just like a bike!?" A choir of voices sounded from my right. Without turning to the twins I rubbed annoying behind my neck.

"Yes, TAKASHI! I can't ride a bike. One time my father had a business meeting in Arizona. He decided he wanted a private home somewhere in the desert. I was about 10 when my brother's decided to teach me how to ride a bike without my training wheels. They also thought it was a good idea to take me up a rocky little hill in our backyard…. In the desert. I sat on top my seat of my pretty pink bike and peeked over when they shoved me off the hill. I knew they didn't mean no bitterness or harm, they were hoping I gained control of the bike and ride down: learning how to ride a bike while having fun. Unfortunately for them the front of my bike hit a pointed rock sticking out from the ground and I flipped forward. I ended up rolling down the rest of the small, rocky hill and almost landed into a patch of prickly pears." I shrugged when everyone spoke at the same time.

"OH MY GOSH MY POOR DAUGHTER ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"It must have been sooo scary Chels-Chan~!"

"A business meeting in Arizona? Maybe to discuss the Gray bank being built there at the time."

"You had a pink bike?" The last batch of questions asked from none other than the carefree twins who wrung my shoulders.

"Yes, a pink bike with those glittery strands hanging off the handles and the matching flowery basket in front. I'm sure you two would know what I'm talking about." A faked surprised gasp tickled my ears.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The tore their arms from around me momentarily leaving me spinning in place while taking with them the vest and beanie. Hikaru and Kaoru tossed their heads to the side and turned up their noses as they passed me by. Each of their shoulder slamming into my own. Tiredly, I sighed and hunched forward. I was for sure not wanting to deal with any of them today. All seemed to become distracted as Haruhi began to exit the shop. When I had thought everyone had left, I began to think if I should probably just head home…

They're too busy with Haruhi anyway. Haruhi... _**"By the way, have you apologized to Haruhi yet?"**_ Long fingers passed through my uncovered head, tangling themselves into my hair. I looked up and spotted a stoic Takashi. I gawked up at him as a teenage girl came up to us.

"Here's your receipt sir!~" A flush lit her face bright red, it vanished when she noticed Takashi's hand on top my head. Takashi's hand left a lingering warmth in my scalp while he used it to take the paper shaking in the girl's hand. He looked at it then nodded his head her way. She leapt surprised and flushed brighter, bowing before she left.

"Receipt? Are you buying a bike Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Takashi thought it would be fun if we can teach you how to ride a bike Chels-Chan~." Honey gripped my hand in his and smiled up at me.

"Honey, where do those flowers come from?" He turned his head curiously to the right and enlarged his eyes.

"What flowers?" Almost mockingly the flowers grew larger and more vibrant, I could have swore I even smelled a flowery fragrance.

"Uh.. Never mind. Not to be rude, Honey-Senpai you really don't have to." I turned to Mori who only stood to the side listening. "I mean you guys-"

"Oh Chels-Chan~ It's okay! That would give us more time to spend with each other." He side glanced at Takashi and then grinned widely as he returned his gaze up to me. "And besides we're your friends no matter how much we know you or barely know you. We care. We just want to." He took off and a gust of wind had gently swayed me. I was left alone again in the bike shop even Takashi had taken off.

_**We're your friends… We care!**_ Honey…? I shrugged and decided to ignore Honey's weird reaction. I began leaving the shop when my shoulder collided painfully with another.

"Oh I'm sorr-" I stopped as my gaze connected with those familiar brown orbs. "Haruhi?.." She too looked shocked as she came to. She blushed a little as she sidestepped me about to leave. Time seemed to slow as her arm brushed against mine, reaching behind me I clasp onto her wrist. She spun around her eyes gaping at my hand around her wrist. She tried to wiggle out when I squeezed it, hopefully not causing her any pain. "HARUHI! PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" Startled she meet my eyes, widening a little in shock. A heat rose into my face, it felt like flames were erupting in my body. "What is this? My face is hot…"

"I think you're embarrassed." That was the first time she has spoken to me since the ball.

"Haruhi, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai helped me to realize something just now. Of why you were angry. You cared. You were scared. I'm sorry I didn't realize this at the time. You are my friend… I just didn't know. I didn't understand." Easily I let her arm fall into place by her side. Never taking my gaze off my shoes. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. I should have been more careful… But she needed to know Haruhi. She needed to know someone could see her. Now… do YOU understand?" I brought my gaze up and saw Haruhi staring at me blankly but I could tell she was completely focused on me. My cheeks burning from her intense staring.

"Yes, Senpai. I've realize it too. You shouldn't be the only one apologizing either." Her eyes slipped over the fresh cut in my lip and the slightly bruised jaw. Following her gaze I placed my hands on the sore spot gently grazing it with my fingertips.

"…..Henh…Henh! Haha!" I pressed my hand to my mouth and tried muffling my laughter. Instantly Haruhi joined in, bending over and placing her hands at her knees. Soon the hall we were currently in was nothing but echoes of our voices. I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at the ceiling only this time I wasn't alone. A small yet brave presence warmed my side.

"I'm sorry Senpai."

"It's okay Haruhi-Kun. It's okay… I think I deserved it."

* * *

><p><strong>ME: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO WRITE THIS! I just went into a writer's block big time. I just didn't like my writing style. I mean I should be use to first person but this is an entirely different person.. I don't know, do you get it? *Turns to Savage in desperation*<strong>

**Savage: Mmmm… No. **

**Me: *Explodes yet again***

**Shay: TO all those that reviewed and favored and followed. Gracias!~ Shayleen should be starting on her new chapter soon! Enjoy, we've never forgot about you!**

**Savage: Also Chelsea will be Chelsea in the next one -3-… So yea. Bye! LEAAVVEE!**

**Title: Mama by My Chemical Romance**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: ****See! I told you I was starting on it!**

**Shay:**** Actually I said it. **

**Me:**** Oh ohkay. **

**Savage:**** Well, here it is. Chapter 8. Shayleen, Shay nor I own Ouran but the OC.**

**~:~Chapter 8- I like the lights that assign where she sits~:~**

* * *

><p>" <strong>I knew it…"<strong> I knew it. The moment I sat in the limo, I knew something was wrong. Not only was I late for school but apparently, mother had already asked Bob to drive me to school instead of taking my bike. She wasn't being helpful at all instead she was part of the prank.

I had been harshly running my hands through my scalp when Bob spoke up.

"**Mistr- Uh! I mean Master… Chelsea? Umm." **I sneered and looked in the space between my fingers.

"**It's fine, Bob. You could call me Chelsea or umm…"** I played with the flap of my blue coat. **"Chester. What is it?"**

"**I would just like to ask you two questions if I could."** His concern did not go unmissed. I also knew he had been itching to ask me these questions since the second day of school. My back began to ache so I laid flat against the hood of the limo.

"**Then go on right ahead and ask, Sir Bob." **I pretended to trace the tattoos sticking out from his white collar, horns from what I saw as he began to play with his blond braided goatee then stated his first question.

"**Well. Why did you want to arrive at school so earlier? The sun is barely rising." **He rose his hand and directed it to the skies which were painted a yellow and pink. I stared at the colors for the longest before answering him. Slapping my face with a hand, I mumbled embarrassingly and loathingly.

"**That my dear driver and friend was due to a prank obviously concocted by none other than Jordan and Jake. They must have taken my phone sometime yesterday or the day before to set my alarm way too early..."** I then saw Bob's big shoulders quake with suppressed laughter through my fingertips. **"Yea, yea! On with the next question! Before I have father throw your ass to the curb!" **Immediately he stopped and with wide, glassy eyes gawked at me on the roof of his limo. Without warning the silent atmosphere was broken with his booming hearty laughter. He knew I wouldn't do such a thing, after all I had handpicked him to be the family chauffeur. He had been desperate at the time because his wife was expecting his third child, he was running low on money. Not one person wanted to hire him because of his tattoos and the way he presented himself with his long goatee and shaved head. He had said he wanted to get rid of the tattoos but he didn't have that kind of money, he even brought it up one day while he drove me to my Catholic school in America. I advised that he shouldn't because that was one of the many reasons why I had wanted him to be apart of the Gray family which he so eagerly welcomed. Of course, he faked tears and wiped them roughly away with his black coat sleeve. Not to mention he did have great taste in music, a secret bonus on my part.

"**You don't have the balls!"**

"**Chelsea may not but Chester may!" **With another thundering laugh he motioned me down the hood.

"**Why do you insist on dressing as a boy? I know of that bet from your brothers but they didn't say anything about continuing it. Who is this Chester anyway?"**

"**Nah-uh! You said two! Remember!"** The wrinkles at the sides of his eyes creasing in as he glared playfully at me.

"**I owe a debt to some of the rich bastards here at Ouran. In order for me to pay it off they've made me join this dumb ass club."**

"**Can't you just pay it off? I know you or your father have the money. You have been saving your money lately or so you told me. Will that money go for the donati-"**

"**SHHH!… Yes, I no doubt have the money right now but it will go to the uhh… thingy you almost mentioned right now."**

"**So why can't you just ask your father?"**

"**You should already know I don't like asking him for things. He's already given me too much."**

"**He wouldn't mind, he does love you Chelsea. We all do. This is only a small amount compared to what you have done for them in return, right?"**

"**Unless you have about 20 thousand U.S Dollars laying around that perhaps you can lend me?"**

"**Nice chat Chelsea! But I am afraid you should be heading off inside the school."**

"**No one is here."**

"**Would you look at the time? I think your mother does have a couple of meetings with the blue bloods here."**

"**I don't remember anything. In fact, she didn't mention she was busy today."**

"**Goodbye!"** His door slammed shut as he slammed on the gas and was out of the drop off lane.

"**Bastard." **I stuffed my hands into my pockets and began the journey up those miserable stairs. I knew I was suppose to appear as Chelsea today. But I was late, the twins will just have to sett- A sudden cold breeze swept from under my feet. A familiar, swift breeze that carried me through the glinting halls and doorways of Ouran. **"Bastards indeed." **

"Awh Senpai, we missed you too!" Kaoru was the first to speak from the duo. As I looked upon the twins today I couldn't help but notice their hair colors. One twin had dyed their hair a dark color and the other seemed to have lighten his hair.

"What's this? Are the twins going through some identity crisis? Oh poor souls!" Together they tossed their heads aside as their freshly dyed hair swayed in the air.

"Please no photographs!~" As they threw their pretty faces in their hands dramatically I couldn't help but gag a little. This time in unison they spoke with arms crossed. "Anyway, stop wasting our time. Why aren't you dressed in the girl uniform?"

"I wouldn't be wasting your time if someone hadn't dragged me up here."

"Don't change the subject. Beside what are you doing here so early?" In defeat I hung my head low.

"My brothers must have messed with my alarm. I thought I was running late so I just put this one."

"Oh, it wasn't your brothers." A nonchalant Hikaru said.

"Yea, it was us. We did it. When you weren't looking we slipped your phone from your pocket and set your alarm early." Instantly the twins grew a long reddish tail and two horns on their different colored heads. I finally understood what Tamaki was blabbering about this whole time!

"So... so... EVIL!"

"Stop yelling it gets annoying." Kaoru jabbed his ear with his pinky and wiggled it about like if his eardrum had exploded.

"Beside it was for a reason." Hikaru spoke from beside me now seated on the couch. "We want you to meet someone." In a awfully familiar notion they wrapped their arms around me and with one hand point to the opening doors to the music room. Suddenly like a thousand cameras flashes at once a bright light blinded me. A quite feminine silhouette emerged from the light. One heeled foot in front of the other fiercely slapping against the floor like a catwalk. The first thing I noticed was the purplish lavender hair that glistened with health and wealth. The second were her lips shaded with a glossy dark purple lipstick. She wore big black glasses and a fur designer coat (It wasn't even cold), As she stopped in front of the three teenagers she put one arm under her other elbow and placed her thin fingers on the frame of her bug eyed shades in a calculating manner. With a heavy Russian accent she spoke.

"**Is this the girl?" **She was speaking english andI couldn't help but snicker at the way she said 'this'. Obviously she took note and she rose a purple eyebrow my way. Everything about her way quite beautiful. From the way she stood to the way her fingers gently cradled her snow white cheek. Very ignorantly the twins continued to speak in Japanese.

"Yes, it is. It would help if you could pretty her up for us."

"That is why we asked you to come early. Who knows how long this will take!" Hikaru rose and faked disgust as he motioned toward me. He placed his hands back into his pocket and began to walk out of the room along with a collected Kaoru.

"HEY WAIT! Where are you going?!" I shouted before they could step out of the room. Hikaru just kept walking, Kaoru turned to face the only females in the room.

"Are you kidding?! We have much better things to do than be here this early." With a smirk he closed the door to the room and I was left too dumbfounded to even be angry with them. So evil!

"**Now what shall I do with you?"** I chuckled nervously as suddenly the room began to close in on me. I began to sweat profusely she then lifted her glasses from her eyes exposing and almost hypnotic green, slowly pushing me into a corner of the now small room.

"**You don't have to do anything! REALLY! PLEASE!?" **Her warm but sinister giggling filled the room as she again focused on just me. A very embarrassed and scared blush heating my face.

"**Oh, I don't think so. You see, if I don't then I can't be the headlining model in Yuzuha upcoming fashion show. Hehe." **Those devils!

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Her name was Yelena. She was a super model at just the age of 23. She didn't have any personal vendetta against me she was only doing this because the twins had offered her something every model wants: to be the headliner in the most talked about fashion show. Well, it wasn't a offer but more like a bribe, how like those twins to do something as low as that. I had no idea what she was talking about when she continued to name the tools she called makeup but I knew she was excited about it which more or less distracted me from her constantly poking my eye with a color pencil. I tried not to flinch as much as I did but I had never had the experience of putting on makeup before and to say I was beyond uncomfortable was an understatement. When she had finished a new warm light shone through the once dim room. The morning had finally come and the sunshine seemed to do nothing but blind and bother me as I now wore the silk sleeves of the Ouran girl uniform.

I just can't get past at how ugly the yellow is. I yawn very loudly and stretched my limbs that had got stiff from the lack movement the past hour or so.

"**Hmm. I have to say I did a very nice job. W**o**uld you like to take a look?" **She held out the rather heavy looking hand mirror awaiting me to take it. I waved a no to her and smiled kindly. She shrugged and stuffed it back into her bag of wonders. **"Suit yourself. It was nice meeting you... Chelsea Gray. Good bye."** Stunned I turned to glance up at her, she only winked before sliding her glasses back on and left elegantly out the room. The last noise in the room was now the echo of her heels slapping the floor.

It shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did that she knew who I was. The unfamiliar name sounded so distant now and a sickening feeling dawn on me. Today I was Chelsea Gray, tomorrow I will be Chelsea Gray and so on the following day. A fear overcame me like no other. Would they find out? It was only a matter of time, right? I sighed before I felt the room graced with another presence.

The presence none other the the shadow king himself.

"Well you're here early, aren't you?"

"So are you."

"I always arrive at this time."

"Whatever." These shoes Yelena gave me really hurt my feet. They were heels and I couldn't help but note how they sounded so familiar to her own. I took only a couple of steps before tripping over my own feet. I stumbled forward and before I could fall someone had grabbed my arm. He straighten me and before I could say anything he handed me a pair of black flats. "What's this?"

"What's it look like? There are flats. Wear those instead. We don't want another incident happening like that again. It wouldn't be great for your reputation here."  
>"You should already know, Kyouya, that I don't care about my reputation."<p>

"Yes, I know. I only meant for the Host Club's reputation." I sighed before sitting on the floor I stood on and put the flats. It had gotten quiet but not awkward. When I had finishing putting them on I was on my way out the room before his voice stopped me again.

"Gray-San? Before you leave might I ask you a favor?" The slick knob to the door was already in my palms before I stopped to listen to his favor. Getting the hint he continued. "Mori and Honey visited early today to check in on the Karate and Kendo Club. I was wondering if you could go retrieve them for me. That would mean a lot." Did he just say retrieve them? I'm not a fucking dog.

"Why would they be at the Kendo and Karate team?"

"Oh, you didn't know? They are member of both clubs. In fact, Mori is the Kendo Club's Captain and Honey is the Karate Club's captain."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

On my way to get Mori and Honey-Senpai I couldn't help but realize that I truly did not know much about them. Or the rest of the club for that matter. I had spent a week with them and so far I only knew their names, ages, and of course their gender. But I really did not know about them. This was bad. Every blue blood had to know the other blue bloods. It was basically a law. It would not only look rude of me but also be bad for the family name. I'll have to do some research tonight. A lot.

It sadden me a little that I didn't know Mori-Senpai as much as I thought I did. Err.. well, Honey-Senpai and Haruhi as well. I, at least, learned something today. Both Honey and Mori were very well known for their skills in both karate and kendo. It was hard to believe at first, especially with someone like Honey! I wonder if Haruhi was this surprised when she found out.

Before I knew it I was in front of the both the karate and kendo practice room and I could faintly hear murmurs from behind the door. Without much thought I pushed the door in and treaded around the room in search of the two older hosts.

An all too sudden and recognizable feelings of eyes on me. Instead of the attention of female eyes, they were the attention of the male gender.

"Um. Hello, I'm looking for Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai?" All the boys flared with red faces while other staggered away in embarrassment when for the very first time a female stood inside the practice room full of boys.

"Chelsea..."

"Ah. Mori-Senpai! Kyouya wanted me to come and get you guys. Something about wanting to talk about the club or something?" A boy with brunette spiked hair spoke to me.

"The club. You mean, you're apart of that dumb host club?" I felt my hand being tugged and pulled as Mori-Senpai dragged me out of the room urgently before I could even answer his question. He shut the door calmly, never turning to face me and all the while still towing me behind his very tall and stiff stature.

"Kyouya told you to come get us?"

"Yea, he only told me that he wanted to talk more about the club and to come get you guys... Mori? Is something wrong?" After speaking he finally faced me. A small hint of a blush on his hollow cheeks.

"That wasn't the reason why he told you to come get us." He must have noticed my confused face as he lead me down the hall from the practice room. Again, his face torn from mine. Regret, slight irritation, and sadness filling the cavity of my chest. Had I done something wrong?

We turned a corner and he finally let go of my hand. He turned to me, his onyx eyes widening as he notice the girl Ouran uniform.

"Your cut is gone."

"Huh?" I brought my hands up to play with the bottom of my lip and the small bruise on my jaw. "Oh no. Hikaru and Kaoru brought a model to put some makeup on me. She also helped me with the dress and the extensions."

"...I like it." This time a very noticeable blush blossomed before he turned and began walking towards the direction I came from.

"That wasn't what you were going to say. Was it?" His shoes skidded as they made a sudden halt in the middle of his stride. His large hands stuff into tight fists in his pockets.

"Kyouya knew all the members of both the karate and kendo club were going to meet this morning. All the blue blood teenage boys. With that advantage he asked specifically for you to come for us. Because then you would capture all the boy's attention. Which means more profit." I couldn't believe I forgot just how deep and sensual his voice was. It was the most I heard Takashi speak since I've met him. It was so earthly and it grumbled the bottom of my stomach. That was the best I can explain it...

"Oh." Oh how, I underestimated the third Ootori son .

Honey-Senpai soon arrived, greeting me with one of his tight hugs and disrupting me and Mori's talk.

He caught me off guard. Kyouya, I mean. I felt humiliated because I didn't realize it sooner. Honey began to talk over excitedly as we made our way to the music room. I only listened to about half before spotting a head of strawberry blond hair walking our way.

"Kyouya only asked for you two. I'm going to go find Haruhi. Later!" With a nod I took off the other way. Hoping I didn't look too ridiculous or suspicious as I sped up.

"**You know, you're not a very fast walker."**

"**Shut up."**

"**Ha! That wasn't very nice."**

"**I don't care."**

"**Whoa! You alright?"** Without turning to Leon I made my way to the fountain outside. Not bothering to check if he followed or not.

"**I'm fine. I just can't help but feel... nervous?" **It was more to myself then to the commoner beside me. I ran my hand around the marble fountain and sat down.

"**Why? Because it's your first day?" **What the hell was he talking about it wasn't my first day... oh.

"**Yea. Yeah it is." **He inched forwarda little bit before taking the empty seat next to me. We didn't need to say much, only said what needed to be said. We didn't even know eachother that much anyway. **"How do you like Japan so far?" **He scratched his head and scrunched his nose in thought before he glanced at me from the sides of his eyes.

"**It's okay. Though it would be better if these three guys would leave me alone."**

"**Three guys?"**

"**Yea, there's these three guys in my class who won't leave me alone."**

"**Well that was very helpful."**

"**Let me finish! The shorter one is not so annoying as the twins though. It turns out that the short one is also the scholarship student from last year. I think his name is Haruhi Fujioka, he hangs out with these two identical twin-I forgot their name- He looks more like a girl than a boy."**

"**It's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."**

"**Oh yeah, how did you know?"**

"**I just do."**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As if like a replay of my first day at Ouran I stood before the entire class with the teacher at my side. I pressed my sweaty palms together behind my back, the analyzing eyes of the students on me.

"Hello. I'm Chelsea Gray. It's nice to meet all of you." I bowed, the extensions of red hair falling around my face. The room had become silent and tense or it was more likely my overactive imagination.

"And it's very nice to have you, Chelsea-San. Now as for your seat, you will be seating next to Suoh-Kun. Raise your han-" Even before he could finish his sentence an over excited pale hand rose up from the many heads of the Ouran kids. Instantly, after the hand rose a gushing Tamaki stood up putting his hand over his heart.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh!" He bowed low, his blond bangs falling before his eyes. With the same hand that was pressed against his chest he pushed the layers back in a charming way, like on que a chorus of sighs sounded throughout the room.

I had almost forgot about the hormonal teens here. Rolling my eyes I made my way in the aisle, completely ignoring the extended hand of our Idiot King. After being totally rejected he collapsed onto his desk putting his arms over his head in shame. A small sorrowful whimper escaping the small openings of his shield.

Without much thought I turned my gaze to the host in front of him. He, of course, had not been paying attention as his focus was on his laptop on his desk.

"Psst.. Chelsea!" A hushed whisper sounded beside me. Oh no. He recovered. Just don't look- "Chelsea! Hey!" Ignore him. "Pay attention to daddy!"

"Tamaki!... Hush!"

"But you look so pretty!~"

"Oh, stuff it!"

"Now, now Chelsea. You wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, correct?" He was right. Then again when was Kyouya ever wrong? I could now focus on the murmurs and whispers inside the room when the teacher began his lesson on the board.

"Isn't that Chelsea Gray, adopted daughter of Cecil Gray?"

"Oh, you mean the owner of the only World Bank?"

"Yea!"

"So she comes from America too."

"She's so pretty."

"Why does she look like Chester-Kun?"

"Are they related?"

"NO! Of course not! Chester-Kun is a commoner, right?"

"But they look sooo much alike."

"It's sad, isn't it? She may never be an heiress to the Gray business because she isn't of blood."

"That's right, huh?"

"So sad." That was all I needed to hear before a hand touched my shoulder. A smiling Tamaki shook his head softly and whispered.

"Don't mind them, Chelsea. They are only curious." He gave my shoulder a last squeeze and turned to watch the teacher which most of the students weren't. I couldn't help but smile at Tamaki's words. Even though sometimes he became overbearing and ridiculously sensitive, I had much respect and even considered him a close friend in just over a week. I began to think that maybe I was lucky to have stumbled onto the host club but, you know... I stopped that thought before it got any farther.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was finally lunch time before actually making any human contact with anyone. All everyone seemed to do was gawk and whisper, not even the two hosts had bother trying to make a decent conversation with me. A warm voice spoke from behind me.  
>"Chelsea-San?"<p>

"Asami!"

"Huh? You know my name!" God damnit!

"No. Umm, well, my brother has told me much about you! Hehe." She had her hands caressing each of her yellow sleeves while she blushed just a little bit.

"Your...Your brother?"

"Oh why, yes. I believe you know him. He knows you very well. Chester? Chester Gray?" The blush grew upon her face and extended down the collar of her dress at the mention of Chester's name.

"He's your brother?"

"My twin brother. Haha, umm, I'm guessing he hasn't told you then."

"Well, no. So that really doesn't make Chester-Kun a commoner, right?"

"No, no. He very much is a commoner. You see, he didn't want to live the rich life. He really wanted me to live a good life so he suggest that I'd be the one adopted."

"So why is his name Gray as well?"

"I mean... my father did adopt him but my brother is a free spirit. He doesn't like to be tied down. In fact, the only reason why he's here is because when we were younger we promised each other we'd graduate together. He worked so hard to get into this school. He even travel here on his own. I'm really thankful for him."

"Wow, you're brother is really amazing!"

"I know! He's truly the golden prince!" I hadn't notice that during my fake storytelling a group of girls had gathered to listen in on what I was only suppose to be telling Asami. The hall was filled now with nothing but the chattering of girls praising "Chester",the glorious prince. By the way they made him sound I was almost jealous of him too. It's sad to know that I was the only person residing in the hall that knew he wasn't even real. The boy all the girls all seemed to be worshipping was actually standing right in front of him.

"Wait. Why isn't he here, Gray-San?"

"Like I said before, he doesn't want to cause too much attention to himself and that wouldn't be good if suddenly it was in the news that there may be a mysterious Gray in the family. He doesn't want the attention directed to me. He never wants to give me trouble so he promised that every other week I'd go to school and then he'd come to school." Mustering up a shy chuckle as their attention seemed to focus entirely on me. They eyes seemed to be calculating and I could feel the seat start up under my collar. Both my heart beats and temperature began to rise.

"OH HE'S SO HUMBLE!"

"I can't believe he's done so much for you!"

"Oh it's so tragic! The two of you torn apart. However do you guys stay so loyal to each other!"

"Oh, it's Tamaki-Kun!~" Only momentarily was the group of girls distracted by Tamaki's sudden presence in listening group of teenage girls. His violet blue eyes were glazed over as he faked tears on his knees in front of me.

"We meet every weekend." I yanked the hand Tamaki cradled away from him and cupped it with my free hand. "I know he'll never betray me. We both love eachother very much..." An arm looped into mine, I stared at the two yellow sleeves and glanced down at Asami's flushed face.

"I would like it if you could sit with me at lunch, Chelsea-San." She held me like if it were only normal that we touched like this. I suddenly became quite hot and very uncomfortable as I gently pulled my arm out of hers.

"Sure, Asami-San. I would like to get to know you, too. After what my brother has told me!" The all too familiar ring of squeals hummed my now aching eardrums. She pulled my arm back into hers as she lead me to the cafeteria. I threw a glance backwards as a new trail of girls followed and two young hosts stood toward the back watching me as I went. An unnerving smile present on Kyouya's handsome face.

I hadn't been to the cafeteria since coming to Ouran. I usually ate a big breakfast in the mornings but then again today I had been "late" and I didn't eat at all. Staring at this grand room I have to say I wasn't surprise. Yes, I was use to the rich lifestyle after 10 years. It was as I expected and just average and... pink! I could smell the different spices, oils, and meats drifting in the air. The vibrant colors of the desserts and entrees all too dull now. Oh man, how the rich lifestyle has wasted this precious moment for any normal person. I sighed tiredly as I stared at my own plate on the soft linen of the table cloth. I had chosen something familiar, nothing too extraordinary, just a juicy well cooked steak that sat lifelessly on my polished glass plate. While I sat with a overflowing table of Ouran ladies ranging from the 1st years to even some of the staff. As I answered one question a group of new ones arose. Most of them, of course, about my non existing older brother. It was nothing too serious, mainly about what kind of foods he like, what was his favorite color, what music he liked to listen to, and most importantly what were his secrets. Hell, like I knew!

I answered all very honestly and applied them all to my own personal interests. Then I had to make up some rubbish story of how we split and what he has done without the full support of the Gray family. I have to admit. I got to have fun a little and imagine the things he's done. All of them being very outrageous and adventurous nonetheless very suiting for the dark host, Chester.

I only hoped I wasn't getting myself into something I wouldn't be able to get myself out of.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

After what I thought had satisfied the girls I was left alone for the most part of the day. Being studied by both genders residing at the school and being a host for a week, I grown use to the eyes. I do have to say this though, the girls here were definitely not as shy as the boys.

I was now sitting, alone, at the same window Chester had been seated at while hosting. Looking at the greens in the garden. Everything silent for once, well just mostly the space around me. The whole room was alive with the giggling of the regulars. Asami hadn't come today after telling her Chester wouldn't be here for the whole week. I was bored... I had my chin place into the palm of my hand and glanced lazily over the other hosts. The girls here definitely didn't have no shame. I guess, there would be no subtraction from my debt today. I began to wonder when a boy will actually ask for my presence, here at the club. Probably a couple of more days?

A sudden curiosity settle on me as I watched the only twins hosts playing a game with their own audience. I had stood up slowly and made my way to the group when their similar voices reached my ears.

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game?'!" As both boys stood before their regulars, I had slowly crept my way toward the back of the girls as they responded.

"Haha, wow, we haven't played that game for so long!~"

"Yea. But it wouldn't be fair because you've both had your hair dyed before. So we already know which is which.~"

"Now, ladies, just humor us okay?~" Together they held their hands out waiting for their answers. After a while one of the girls spoke.

"Well, of course, the dark haired one is Hikaru!~" In unison they hugged each other with a wide smile upon their faces.

"THAT'S RIGHT!~"

"No, it's not." They really thought that they could have gotten away with that cruel joke. But what was the reason for it? I mean it's not like they needed a reason to do most of the stuff they did. I'm guessing now it would just be out of boredom.

In annoyance they strutted toward me with hands placed at each other's hips as the girls turned around in their seats.

"How do you know?" The same girl who had answered asked.

"You mean, you guys can't tell?" A look of shame and guilt fell upon the girls faces as they now stared at the floor. I, too, felt almost bad for them. How could they not tell? "I'm guessing Karou is usually the one with the light hair then." I pulled the dark hair twin from his brother's embrace and brought him to my eye level. His own hazel eyes stared back in shock as I began to fiddle with his hair. "Right? ...Kaoru?" His face appeared pale, his body going completely stiff under my hands. "I would think the light hair color suits you more." Splitting a long strand from the rest of his dark bangs. I placed it to where he was able to see it, he glanced at my hand holding the dark hair before focusing on me again. "I'd think it look good on you." He now gawked as I twirled it one last time between my fingers. I let go without saying a word of goodbye, knowing full well that the twin's station had gone silent.

It was true and I knew it, Hikaru wore the light hair color while Kaoru wore the darker color. Whether the girls believed me or not was entirely on their own. It was also true that the dark hair didn't suit Kaoru. They could have fooled everyone but not me. I also really did want to see how he would look like with the lighter hair color.

It slightly irked me that after the many days perhaps years even before I arrived at Ouran that the girls didn't know the differences between their hosts. I guess, I shouldn't assume such things no more.

I stopped walking as I stood now in the middle of the room to glance at all the stations. Did the host club even know the differences? My answer came when I heard Haruhi's soft voice from beside me.

"You're the only other person that can tell them apart too?" I simply looked down at her. It was quite adorable how small she was. She wore a warm smile on her ivory face. I had forgotten how I missed it when I was still mad at her. When she was still mad at me as well.

"Who's the other person who can tell?"

"I was wondering if there was another meaning behind switching colors. A deeper meaning. But what do you expect from them. It's never good to leave them bored." She shrugged her shoulders and put her finger on her chin in thought.

"You mean… you're the other person." She turned her head up and smirked, not maliciously but just smugly. She nodded once then turned on her heel to trek down the room.

Oh Haruhi, how I missed you.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong>** HELLO AGAIN! REVIEWERS OR READERS OR JUST PLAIN PEOPLE WHO STUMBLED ONTO THIS! Sorry about for the long update but yeah. I'm going to college very soon :D I can't wait. Oh yea, before I say anything else I wanted to know if I should keep Savage and Shay. *Looks over at Shay and Savage bound and gagged in a cage* I mean, it's not like they are totally disappearing it's just like I kind of outgrew them.. Oh well. *Shrugs***

**Title: Professional Griefers by deamau5 ft, Gereard Way**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Ouran! Only Chelsea and Chester. BAI!**

**~:~Chapter 9- Because the road to finding me is perilous~:~**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ummm…"<strong> I had barely opened my locker before a flow of envelopes came streaming out. It spilled onto the ground, and it pool itself at my feet.

Glancing sideways to see if anybody had noticed and to my horror, EVERYONE was watching. Oh, boy...

"Oh, look what this one says- Oh, Chelsea-San!~ When I first laid eyes on you my heart stopped and my breath seemed to be taken from your beauty!~."

"Geez, don't any of these guys have originality?"

"But what do you expect from boys who like Chelsea-Senpai?" I hadn't noticed their arrival but now the twins were sitting peach perfect comfortably on the floor and had begun reading the many letters that were for only my eyes… A unfamiliar heat rising in my face.

"Oh here's a good one-"

"HEY!" I tore the pages from their nosy hands and swept the rest of the letters with my foot into my locker like one would do when sweeping dirt under the rug. They pulled themselves from the floor and held out a simple lined piece of paper, much too different from the fragranced and beautifully designed envelopes of the rich Ouran snobs.

"And here's this one from Leon-Kun!~"

"I knew you'd look good in light hair, Kaoru…" He was the one who was holding out the letter and like his brother, faked a passive look. In annoyance, Hikaru took the paper from his brother and tossed it my way before grabbing his brother's hand then marching off.

Leon? What does he want? I grabbed the paper from the floor and brought the rest of my books up to my chest to head for homeroom. I could barely hear the retreating steps from the frustrated twins. From over my shoulder I mustered the last bit of air from my lungs to shout. "Oh. And so do you Hikaru!" He momentarily turned with his brother in tow before making that nonchalant toss of his head.

I didn't read the letter until I was in class and sitting at my desk. I decided to come early again today. I wasn't surprised at all that I wasn't alone, to my dismay, Yelena was already waiting. Damn twins.

Why would Leon send me a letter? I stared at it for a while, mesmerized with the line paper that I used to use back in America. I missed my friends…

I sighed and was about to pick up the folded paper when a hand already reached for it.

He laid his infamous black notebook on top the desk in front of me and sat himself down. He crossed one leg over the other unfolding the paper, he read out loud.

"'**Chelsea, meet me at lunch at the garden.' **Is there a secret romance I should know about Gray-San? I dislike secrets because I know many people aren't good at keeping them. After all, it's only a matter of time before I find out. Care to explain this?"

"Your english isn't that bad, you know?"

"Oh?"

"I don't know what was up with that note." I spoke honestly before leaning forward in my desk to rest my chin over my palm. I turned my gaze to the outside, it had gotten dark. I hadn't seen rain since my first day here. That was when my bike seat had gotten ruined and my bottom was wet going home. I guess, it was going to rain today too. I peeked up from my wavy mess of bangs and saw him stoic, looking down at me. "What? I'm telling the truth. There is no secret romance, even if there was, I'd probably try just a little harder to hide it. Don't you think?"

"I am still bound to find out. Your business is of course the host-"

"Yeah, yeah, Blah, blah... I'm just as stunned as you. I guess, he has something he wants to tell me."

"You must be mistaken, I was not stunned."

"Or were you?" Kyouya placed all his weight onto the arm residing on the desk and caught whatever light shone through the gray room. The glare of his glasses hitting my eyes.

"Be careful with those things! You'll burn someone's eye balls out! That's probably how you get so many people to go to the hospital." He huffed amusingly and pushed himself off the seat. He grabbed his notebook and was out of the room before throwing in his last remark.

"Indeed. That wouldn't be good. I mean, for the Host Club."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The classroom was noticeably much more louder and tense than it was yesterday. When the teachers had their back turns students would converse in quiet chatter before returning to their seats like if nothing happened. Usually, the students would sit patiently waiting for the rest of the lesson but it seems whatever they had to say was not for waiting ears.

The voices around me very excited and hushed. It wasn't until it was passing period that I understood why.

Tamaki pressed his hip into my desk and crossed his arms, a look of puzzlement adorning his flawless face. He hummed thoughtfully and pressed his chin into the space between his index and thumb.

"Everyone seems almost on edge today. I wonder what happened?" His beautiful eyes glowing in the florescent light with both curiosity and wonder. I held back whatever snappy comeback of the very obvious observation he had and paid my attention to the group of girls in the front of the classroom.

As I stared innocently at the group I couldn't help but catch a boy, from my peripheral, gawking at me. It was sad that I knew almost every girls name residing at Ouran but when it came to the guys I knew none besides Leon and the Host Club.

I quickly turned my gaze to him. He had grayish eyes and a rich brown hair color. In a fit of embarrassment, he quickly turned away but he must have did it too fast because he fell out of his seat. Creating a very evident mess of desk and papers in the middle of my aisle. Without much thought, I walked up to him still spread eagle on the floor. When his eyes had begun to recede from the spinning spirals they were in, I knelt down and picked up the many papers littering the floor and around his form. When he finally came to, he leaped from the floorboards his head bent so low it grazed the papers that had fallen.

"Ah! I'm deeply sorry Gray-San! Please forgive me! I'm such a fool… HERE! Let me pick the papers up!" In a frenzy he took the papers from my grasp and piled them into his arms. A very hot and red blush radiating from his cheeks. I giggled. He froze as if, hearing my laugh, had been a sound of a gun clicking. A very stunned look as he peeked from the curtain of his long brown bangs.

"You're weird." In defeat, he slammed his face on the floor. Fatigued from the fall he brought his face up to stare at me. I only grinned and said, "But I like it." His recovery just was as spontaneous as an idiot king I owed money to. He flushed all the way down his neck.

"Chel...Chelsea-San?..." I pushed myself up and walking to my desk beside the said King. Smiling in a smug and amusing way. He chuckled behind a pale hand before putting that hand on top his friend in front of him. As if saying, "Look at my girl!" I had an irresistible urge to smack him in the back of his blond head. While his ebony haired friend stared on with a bored expression on his calculating face.

An alert Asami came rushing to me. Her hands touching my shoulders in concern.

"Chelsea-Chan, did you hear?" I twisted my head to the side like a pup would do if confused. She continued. "About the infamous 'Anon'?"

Oh… I should have figured that was what everyone was talking about. It was going to be the top news. It always was.

"'Anon'! What kind of name is that?"

"Yeah, something from a bad romance novel?"

"Why a romance novel!?"  
>"You mean, you haven't read a rom-"<p>

"That isn't the point here!"  
>"He's right. What is 'Anon' doing here?"<p>

"Do you think he's a hottie or nottie?"

"How can you be so sure it's a boy?"

"It could be a female? A really sexy female!"

"They could be thief for all we know! And here we are supporting them! Obnoxious!" It was quite amusing to see the students talk amongst themselves about 'Anon'.

"YOU ARE ALL WRONG!"

What the hell!?

The floor vibrated under everybodies feet, the shaking was so bad I was beginning to think it was an earthquake! The floor just before my feet had sunken in and from underneath the shadows rose a head full of deep blond hair. The hair tied up in a very familiar pink bow.

Oh no.

"YOU ARE ALL WRONG!" She was holding a very large megaphone to my ear. The volume and the high pitch of her voice was enough to floor me to the ground. She put a hand to her hip in determination facing the rest of the classroom. Nonchalantly, she tossed the megaphone over her shrugging shoulders and strutted her way to the front of the room. She held up a thin digit and pointed it to my unamused face.

"'Anon' is non other than a phantom thief who steals very world famous and expensive art! He then sells it to an underground secret yet very wealthy black market under the names Eraldo and Dennis. This is all a front as a way to capture the eye of the one he loves which he will one day confess to under the blossoming cherry blossoms. The catch though is he will be wearing a mask the entire time!" Yea. I'm pretty sure she combined like maybe 3 or more mangas/animes into one speech. Through the time she was speaking, I had gotten bored and just sat at my desk and twiddled my thumbs. In exhaustion she slumped forward, the hideous dress hovering over her knees, and her chest heaving in air like no tomorrow. Scared of her overhearing me I whispered over to an also bored Kyouya.

"Otaku….." I'm pretty sure I whispered so low that even mice might ask for a repeat but all of sudden Renge had sped her way to my desk and glared heatedly at me. It wasn't long before she stopped and replaced the glare with a confused one. Her head tilted to the left and she placed that same digit that had pointed at me on her bottom lip.

"You look alot like Chester-Sama." SAMA?! My own eyes began to widen in sheer surprise. Since when did she call Chester "Sama"?

"Uhh. Yes, I'm his younger twin sister, Chelsea Gray." I held out my hand hoping she'd take it.

"Then why do you have the same piercing as him? And on the same side?" The room had gone so quiet, I could finally distinguish the sound of silence and utter quietness.

My piercing. I had forgotten to take it out. Crap! I didn't even take it out yesterday.

"Um. Well, Chester and I. This was our birthday gift to one another. Heh….heh." Sweat began to build behind my neck and ears. The very intense and questioning glare from Renge had begun to make me nervous in the designer boots Yelena gave me.

"Of course!~ I'd expect nothing less of Chester-Sama!" Renge pushed a hand into her bangs and skipped to her standing pedestal. She tossed a wink my way and waved me goodbye. The blush of a thousands suns on her cheeks. "Tell Chester-Sama I said hi!" The classroom was like it hadn't even been disturbed from an otaku's shenanigans.

What was that about? I shrugged and resumed my twiddling. I can't believe I had forgotten about the piercing. My fingers suddenly found a comfortable spot at the back of the black earring. My heart had slowly sailed its' way down my throat. What would happen if I couldn't find a logical reason to the piercing?

Could they have come to the conclusion of Chelsea and Chester being the same person? Would it rip the ties of the relationship my father gained from the other wealthy families if they knew of the cross dressing adopted Gray daughter?

Not only would I stain the name of Chelsea at Ouran but the Gray name in the blue blood world. A new realization making itself known. Just how much trouble had I gotten myself in beside the money I owed.

For everyone, the mystery of 'Anon' kept his legend alive. Who was 'Anon'? No one knew. Well, at least no one should. Could it even be, perhaps, a flaming headed girl in her last year of high school at the notorious Ouran Academy? It very well could be… But no one knew.

Anon was an infamous character known throughout the world for their generous and large sums of money donated to local businesses. Mainly, orphanages being in debt or on the verge of being torn down. But not just orphanages. Patients in hospitals throughout the country getting free operations and help because of this 'Anon'. Anywhere from between a poor village in Africa to a stabilized city in Canada.

Some authorities called it a threat. But it's not like the government could take the money given to them by this stranger. Lives and I'm not just talking about human beings but animals as well, had been saved from extinction. This time it was donated to a very sad excuse of a local homeless shelter. So much money was donated that the homeless people were able to rebuild their lives. Each and every one of them.

A crowd of clean cut and tear stained poor folk huddled around the camera man. Obviously, the media had caught on and rushed to the scene. Everyone in the shot seemed to huddle around the clear screen of Asami's expensive cellphone. The chorus of thank yous and hopeful sobs blared from the small speaker. The sound causing my heart to lurch inside my chest.

I heard a sniffling next to me and turned to find Asami wiping tears from underneath her eyes. When she noticed me staring she paused and brought her head up. The most beautiful and heart clenching smile spread wide on her rosy lips.

"I'm so glad. I would have never thought of doing something like this. 'Anon' is like an angel." The compliment had me slightly confused and flustered. It was strange seeing her smile the way she did. She hadn't even given that smile to Chester. At least, not yet. A new found determination for the future.

It wasn't that hard. When everything was at your fingertips. I guess, that was something good about being a blueblood. My first donation was when I was about 13. It was actually one of my friend's family business. It was a simple organic place. Since hardly anyone was specifically wanting anything organic they were going into debt. So I collected all my allowances, asked for some money from my brothers and donated it. We didn't want to cause too much of a controversy if we signed the note with the Gray family so we thought of the name 'Anon' like Anonymous. My father soon found out and supported the action. He agreed he would help if my allowances would reach a certain amount he would proudly put in his own share. That, of course, wasn't a problem for him. He did call it "splurging money". It did irritated me but I knew it was true, the amount usually given was nothing compared to what my father held just inside his wallet. The bank made more than enough money for our 5 member family.

My friend was able to pay his debt off and now his business is very well stable and making money but not much because IT was only a local business. I remember him saying he owed his very life to 'Anon'! Even though he was basically saying he owed his life to his very happy friend.

The news went global and before anyone knew it; lives, animals, and businesses were being saved with the help from this 'Anon'.

That was why I wasn't able to immediately pay off the Host Club. Then again, I really didn't have an excuse to not pay them off. Why was I still in the Host Club? Why?

Class resumed the way it always did. I more or less paid attention to the lesson aside from the occasional distraction from Tamaki and gawking from the boys in the room.

If I wasn't being stalked and hassled by girls then I was being observed and followed by the boys. I guess, showing up at school was only half the trouble of attending Ouran.

The first half of school was finished and it was already lunch time when I remembered the note Leon sent me. I wonder what Leon had to say?

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The whispering rose bush beside me became the overbearing noise inside the quiet garden. I should have figured that Kyouya would let slip my meeting with Leon to Tamaki then Tamaki would get the Host Club involved. I really hated when they did this. It was none of their business what I did and didn't do. I could very much hear the scolding and annoyed voice of Haruhi amongst the male whispering.

It was quite hilarious how obvious they were, I noted the spiked hair of Takashi sticking out from the bush. I heard a nervous cough from my left and turned to find none other than Leon leaning against the entrance to the garden. He had folded up his sleeves of his uniform.

"**Is it true you are apart of that retarded Host Club?" **

"What? What did he say?" This time I recognized the malicious lace voice of Hikaru whisper to who, I didn't know.

"**And what if it is?"** In a scoff he unbuttoned the two top buttons of his crisp shirt. The notion almost suggestive but I paid my attention to how the bush behind him was ironically a yellow rose bush. The color of the roses blending in with his hair.

"**I don't care. I just thought you were smarter than that. That club has a notorious reputation with the members. Especially, that idiot of a blond." **Tamaki rushed out from behind the bush in a heated mess. Some leaves had gotten stuck between his shimmering locks and tears were dancing underneath his eyelids. deciding if they should come out or not.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT BLOND! AM I?!" Tamaki had been facing Leon before both turned to me, the observer, sitting on the stone bench.

"**The way I see it. There are two idiot blonds before me." **Instantly, the king crumpled like bread when it dried out after being crushed. Leon loosened the tie around his neck and huffed louder than before. He pushed his hand into his hair and frustratedly rubbed the back of his head.

"**Whatever. That's all I wanted to ask. I'm leaving." **He pulled up the collar of his shirt and stuffed his arms across his chest before storming out.

What was that about?

"Well, he's very rude!" In a single file the hosts popped out from the bush. Kaoru had been the one to speak since Leon's abrupt departure. "And to think HE'S THE SCHOLARSHIP STUDENT!"

"Yeah, some commoners just don't know their place." Haruhi was glaring holes at the back of the twins head the whole time, obviously, they had forgotten about Haruhi. Or it was more like they knew she was here and just wanted to rub it in her face.

"He seemed very much upset, didn't he, Chels-Chan?!~" It was the warmth of Honey-Senpai at my side as he sat comfortably next to me.

"He did. I wonder why though." Like tracing back steps I began thinking about last week. I don't remember doing anything bad to him or provoke him. Maybe, it was something unintentional.

A very frightening shadow enveloped me and Honey. I turn to find a very warm yet looming body behind us.

"Hey, Takashi." His dark eyes had been entirely on me and I felt a very pleasant sensation inside my chest when he smiled and nodded at me. He gave a very deep hum before looking down at nothing in particular. I didn't catch when a conversation had started amongst the six teens beside a silent talk between Takashi-Senpai and I. My thoughts interrupted by the poking of a finger at my shoulder.

"Oi! Are you paying attention, Chelsea-Senpai?!" His dark choppy hair stood out from the rest. I had almost forgotten he changed it. It matched perfectly with his mischievous yellow hazel eyes. My hand had risen from my side and found a place on top his head. The soft feather-like strands tickling my palm. In a teasing manner, I pressed my hand onto his skull forcing the hair down over his forehead creating uneven bangs. I giggled at his very irritated reaction as he rushed to put his hair the way it had been before I messed it up. Before I knew it, Kaoru had drug his brother to his side and elbowed him a little too roughly.

"Chelsea-San?" A very large and wide hand made itself known in front of me. It was Tamaki who had spoken and it was his hand that was held out as if waiting for me to take it. I ignored his hand and stood up, facing away from the group of beautiful boys… aside Haruhi. The host club king brushed off the rejection and cleared his throat. "ANYWAY!~ I have an idea!"

"Oh, here we go!" The twins rolled their eyes in a very routine manner.

"I have our theme for this week, boys!" Instantly, everyone was filed into a very straight line. Four of the boys with hands at their temples as if to say "YES SIR!". Tamaki had twirled and spun around at the balls of his feet, dancing gracefully in place stopping only to point his demanding finger at my nose. "Since we do have a song bird amongst us!" He twirled again to face his followers, that hand to his chin. "We will be cosplaying as one of the most famous pop singers in the world! CHELSEA! You will be none other than Miku Hatsune!" My eyebrows rose up from their usual place somewhere else.

"You… You know who she is?!" A very hurt look flashed on his porcelain face.

"What. What's that suppose to me?"

"I was just surprised that you guys knew! Wow." I really had been shocked. So snobby assholes do know pop culture.

"Who doesn't know her!?"

"Only a complete moron wouldn't know!"

"Do you guys always have to think so lowly?" The twins pretended not to hear and stood still in their military position. I began to even doubt if it was them who spoke. "So, Tamaki? What will you guys be dressing as then?" His adorning of Haruhi had been momentarily distracted as I directed the question to him.

"Oh, that will just have to wait!" Playfully, he winked a violet blue eye and went back to annoying the female host.

"Chelsea."

"Kyouya."

"Or shall I call you 'Anon'?" The whole garden room had turned black, there was only a beam of light that had sublimed me to my spot. A small fit of laughter rising from my stomach.

"How did you know?" The strong urge to smile too powerful to overcome. I was wholly and rightfully amused. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out. Who would have thought it'd be Kyouya Ootori? Well, actually let me rephrase that. Why would anyone dare to underestimate Kyouya Ootori?

"It wasn't that hard. Tracing back the years of "Anon's" donations and the family business trips your family had taken. All of them seem very closely connected, all around the same time you stayed. Such coincidence, don't you think?"

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences, Kyouya?"

"I don't." Dramatically, he shut the many mouths of the Hosts and shut the top to his laptop before taking his leave out of the garden. His smooth silhouette disappearing down the hall. "Tell me Chelsea. What are you trying to stop?" The question was genuinely confused.

"Everything."

* * *

><p><strong>YEA-UH! YEA-UH! Ha! Finished, kind of. Well, yea. I don't know. Been booked lately with college. It's okay. But I think I'll take high school over that any day or any time! I feel like this chapter didn't get into much and I don't wanna leave a brother hanging so I'm uploading another one! I wanted to keep my chapters like one chapter=one day, kind of thing. You know? <strong>

**I just wanted to let you guys in on some adventures of Chelsea's past. You know, because it is Chelsea's Story! Another thing… I probably, shouldn't have written a romance. I'm bad at romance. The things I write are things I've experienced first person. To give it a more real edge. And well…. I'veNeverBeenInARomanceOrHadABoyfriendBesidesBoysW hoAreFriends. Anyway, I'm babbling! **

**I will be addressing reviews from now on in the story! To let you all know I do appreciate you guys reviews. In fact, I'm just glad you've given my story a chance. No matter how bad it is! These are only the recent ones! But thank you to the ones who read this from the beginning. You have my deepest love! **

**To Jenny: Super stoked you are liking it! I'll try to update as fast as I can. (You know besides procrastinating and being a lazy bum but I'll try! *Play really corny anime music for inspiration and togetherness-ness*)**

**To This chick 562: Fig? I love figs! I love the way they feel in your mouth, is that weird. Yea, that's weird! Haha in all playfulness I knew what you meant! Thank you for the support for college! It seems you are the only one! ;_; My family's not much of an expressor family which I'm happy with that, kind of. Sort of. We thank each other through Facebook on each other's wall! Sad, yes I know! **

**To Yukimora Michiko: YOU WILL WAIT! AND WAIT YOU WILL! *Grows horns and fangs* Yea, I don't know. I is sleepy. Anyway. Obviously the male customers didn't react much to Chelsea in this chapter but in the next! I plan to have at least, a little interaction… if you know what I mean!~ *Wiggles eyebrows* Because I don't.**

**To GUEST: YOU WERE THE ONE I REALLY WANTED TO TALK TO! Thank you for reading it over again. I can't help but feel it's my fault! *Sobs uncontrollably* I hope it wasn't boring reading it over again! And thanks for noticing the hinty-hint-hints about Kaoru. I was kind of hoping to replay Haruhi. Because in a kind of way most of the Host Club did fall in love with her. So I was kind of hoping to do that. But I noticed horribly that she would be a Mary Sue… I really don't like Mary Sues! ;_;**

**To AmberNikolelLeigh: Don't tell me what to do! *Walks away dramatically wearing mailman uniform* Drake and Josh, I know! Anyway. I'll try, yo! I'll try! Thankies for the reviewy!**

**Title: Cruel Fairy Tale by IU**


	10. Chapter 10

**Second upload! WOOT WOOT! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club! So don't sue!**

**~:~Chapter 10- Like a deer in the headlights, I couldn't see. Anything else but the way you breathe~:~**

* * *

><p>I could finally say Tamaki wasn't a totally idiot. I would have never thought about cosplaying as Miku Hatsune though because he had only recently thought of it, it's not like I could cosplay during the today's regular hosting.<p>

I stood in the place of my brother, right next to the twins, before the customers were allowed in. That very familiar and horrible word leaving each of the host's lips except my own.

"Welcome!~" In like butterflies the girls fluttered in, eyes only for their favorable host. I was left standing near the seat Tamaki always sat when each of the groups broke apart, the velvet red chair lay vacant of the pretty blond boy.

Of course. I knew it would still take time before any actual boy had come paying for my attention. Boys were so much tougher to bring out, especially at the infamous Host Club. Hell, I'd even be embarrassed to come here. It wasn't until I saw the anguished face of the boss that I notice I had spoken that last sentence out loud.

He spun around in his seat and brought his knees up to his chest. A very identifiable whine coming from him like a crying puppy.

"So! Your Chester's sister, huh?" Her voice, for once, didn't explode my eardrums. It was oddly softer and quiet. She had been whispering and the heat of her breathe had caused my earring to become warm in my ear. I hadn't turn to her yet I could feel her eyes scrutinizing me.

"Yes, Renge-San. Chester has told me about you. It's nice to meet you." Her hands had clutched onto my shoulders, she began bouncing me in place with her. A squeal of excitement squeaking past her lips.

"CHESTER!~ He's told you about me, really?" She put me at arm's length to gauge my reaction which was neither too happy or too annoyed.

"Yes." I smiled meekly and let my finger scratch at the corner of my lips. She cleared her throat and put her hands behind her back professionally.

"Oh, well. I'm happy!" She paused for a moment, the gears in her head grinding. "Since when did we allow girls to become part of the Host Club!?" Her very feminine and fragile state had been wiped completely off like a chalk mark on a black board. She became the very loud and arrogant lady manager in the matter of seconds.

"Since Tamaki decided it." Kyouya came swiftly to my side as if he had been standing there the whole time. His arms crossed and challenging.

"WHAT!?" The force of her shriek had temporarily knocked off my feet.

"Sorry to interrupt, Renge but I owe it to them for helping my brother out the first day he attended Ouran. Literally, owe it to them!" I stressed the last sentence hoping she'd caught on but I was nudge roughly by the Shadow King next to me- Did he just nudge me?

"Yes, and we were very happy to comply to her strong desire to help. So please, allow me to formally introduce you to our only female host, Princess Chelsea Gray. Adopted daughter of Cecil Gray, the owner of the World Bank and proud sister of none other than our newest host, Chester Gray. Chelsea, please say hello to our Mistress Lady Manager, Renge Houshakuji!" His tone immediately melting into a very smooth and kind tone. His sudden change left me quite stunned and confused as he smiled warmly my way. That was different...

It was strange meeting her (for the first time, AGAIN). I obviously, couldn't let her know that so I smiled and bowed like a good host-erm, hostess should.

"Meh!" She twisted around tossing her head before marching off to whatever rabbit hole she crawled out of.

"I'm guessing, she's not very fond of it." I turned to the observing host who only puzzled at his chin.

"No. But she is very fond of a certain HOST as many are." I smirked and turned to look about the rest of the host club's stations.

"Indeed. Join the club, Kyouya! My club! One of us! One of us!~" He huffed amusingly and strutted to his usual place outside of the host stations. On my toes, I stretched tiredly in place before a very unattractive yawn left my mouth. "Well, Kyouya, could I go home. I ain't got no customers." Before he even got to open his mouth a very loud and slow creak sounded throughout the room! The sound of the door eerily and heavily opening. It was like the wood of the door was groaning horribly.

To my surprise, just slightly emerging from the front door stood an intimidating and large black figure peeking into the room with the most sinister smile I'd ever witness.

"What the hell is that thi-" A hand tightly clasp over my mouth, another grabbed my waist and tore me off my feet. I was carried all over the room before it stopped to toss an also very surprised Haruhi over his bold blue shoulder.

"TAMAKI-SENPAI, STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" It was the first time I ever heard Haruhi yell at the blondie. "LET ME AND CHELSEA-SENPAI GO!"

"BUT DADDY HAS TO SAVE HIS DAUGHTERS FROM THE VIRGIN SACRIFICES THAT NEKOZAWA-SENPAI WILL PERFORM TO RAISE THE UNDEAD ZOMBIE FISH FROM THE SEA! SO HE CAN EAT IT ALONG WITH HIS MINIONS THAT WILL GIVE THEM THE POWER TO CONTROL PEOPLE! THAN HE'D CUT OFF EVERYONE'S HAIR TO MAKE A MAGICAL ROPE TO TAKE THE SUN OUT OF THE SKY! AND IF THAT HAPPENS NO ONE WILL SEE HOW LUSCIOUS I LOOK IN THE SUN RAYS AND I CAN'T STAND TO PART WITH MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN LOCKS!" I had been with him until the part he mention zombie fish. Instead I frustratedly brought my knee up to hit against his back. The force of the blow causing him to drop us before fainting dramatically to the floor.

"What is he talking about, Haruhi?"

"Senpai, has this weird delusion about Nekozawa-Senpai even before I came here."

"What a moron."

"I know!" She had been rubbing her sleeve covered elbow when she turn to smile at me. A silent question of concern leaving her large brown eyes. I nodded my reassurance and she stood up slowly from the floor.

"Nekozawa-Senpai? Who is that?  
>"IT IS ME!~~~~~~THE DARK PRINCE OF VOODOO!~~~ OH, SUCH MISFORTUNE THAT HAS FALLEN OVER YOU LIKE THAT ON THE COMMONER!~~~~~" He had mysteriously made his way into the room, he stood behind us with a puppet that looked like a pale, ugly-looking cat on his left hand. He wore a very heavy looking cloak of black. Over one eye was a mess of black bangs. Under the hood, I could barely see the bright blue color of his irse- Wow. They were really blue like the sky on a bright, cloudless day.<p>

He stood there hunched over for the longest, neither of Haruhi or I moving. A very challenging smirk appeared on his lips, he leaned in closer to me. Pushing past my personal space.

"YOU!~~~ AREN'T AFRAID OF ME!?~~~~~" His voice had been like something out of a sad excuse of a scary children's book. You know, when the words would look wobbly and huge as the ghost finally spoke. Yea, like that!

"No." A very menacing giggle slowly enhanced to full blown hysteria. He throw his head back and the echos of his laughing reaching even the loneliest corners of the room.

"THEN PLEASE!~~~~ JOIN US!~~~~~~ I FEEL THERE IS POWER IN YOU!~~~ SUCH POWER CAN BE PUT BEST INTO MY CLUB!~~~ HE HEHE!~~~ I CAN TEACH YOU SOO MUCH!~~~ JOIN US! THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB, YOUNG ONE!~~~~" A very nasty and painful screamed followed his words as a bright light shone directly into his face. His pupils had shrunk and he grasped his hood to tighter around his head! He scurried around the room shouting "Murderers" as smoke trailed closely behind him.

"Not so fast, Nekozawa-Senpai..." The two smug twins put the two flashlights into their coat pockets as they crossed their arms and pressed into each other's shoulder.

"She belongs-"

"To us!" The light haired twin spoke last and he gazed up at me while his brother had his closed in enjoyment. I shook my head slightly in disappointment. His smirk faltered for a small enough moment for me to catch it. I slight shame he refused to look at me instead he pretended I wasn't even there.

I crossed my own arms and said, "I think I will!" Everyone in the room had turned to me in shock even the sleeping King had woken. He rushed over, his legs like blurs under his coat.

"Chelsea-San! You can't join them! You know what they do! They purposely snatch the candies from infants! They are the ones that hide in your closet at night! THEY ARE THE ONES WHO UNTIE SHOE LACES! THEY WREAK HAVOC EVERYWHE-" He had gotten himself in a panic attack and once again, fainted on my boots. Gently, I pulled my feet from under his head and shook my head determinedly.

"I will join the Black Magic Club." Kyouya had made his presence known as he viciously cleared his throat. "Well… Only, until I get my first customer!" I added and he merely shrugged then continued typing on his laptop. That foreshadowing darkness had surrounded me, a large hand had placed itself on my arm.

"COME!~~~~ I WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY INTO DARKNESS! BWAHAH~~~~~" I left the stunned room without looking back. Black Magic, huh? Sounds cool.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The different scents of burning incense had slightly clouds the room in fog. It was black beside the occasionally burning candle scattered throughout the room. It was quite big than again which room wasn't in Ouran.

I could only guess that the reason why it seemed as big as it did was because it had less people in it. There standing in the middle of the room, stood the same cloaked figures like Nekozawa-Senpai, each one varying in height. Before them stood a bonfire and a small pedestal of ivory. A silver and ancient chalice adorning it.

Nekozawa actually was in the same grade as Takashi and Honey. They even went to the same college. Also like them, he had been visiting his club here at Ouran when he decided to visit his very friendly friend Tamaki.

"BEFORE ANY YOUNG BLOOD CAN ENTER THIS CLUB!~~~~ THERE IS AN INITIATION ONE MUST DO!~~~~"

"WHAT IS THE INI- I mean, what is the initiation!~" Christ, I was already starting to talk the way he did. I forced my tongue into my cheeks as he waved his pale hand to the side. The motion sending two cloaked persons somewhere else in the room.

"You must beat me at a game… OF KNIVES VS FINGERS!~~~ MWAHA! And let me tell you, youngling! I don't lose! If I win, the finger you lose will be mine to keep!" He had lost his loud spooky voice and instead hissed in whispers.

"Than if I win! I join the Black Magic Club…. and keep your cat!" I pointed to the cat puppet on his hand. Instantly, he pulled away and gasps can be heard from the members. In irritation, he growled back at me!

"FINE!~~ I NEVER LOSE!~~" A vile smile spread on his pink lips. "WHICH FINGER WILL BE MINE AFTER TODAY!~~~" He pointed to the awaiting table that the two members had brought in earlier. It was designed to look like an ouija board and at the corner of the table, glinting in the little light inside the room was a sharp silver knife.

"BE READY TO LOSE THAT PUPPET, SENPAI!~~~"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"CHELSEA!~ OH, my poor sweet daughter! Are you alright!? What have you done with her, demons!" In a very weak and tired voice I responded to Tamaki. Forging sickness.

"Tamaki…" Instantly, his big blue-violet eyes glistened down at me in his arms. A very new sensation tingled around my hand when I brought it from behind my back. "Look at my new kitty!"

His eyes twisted to look at the puppet adorning my hand. The same one that Nekozawa-Senpai had been wearing not that long ago. Tamaki went into a very severe state of shock. Foam bubbled out from his mouth and his eyeballs had rolled to the back of his head, he let me go to spin dizzily throughout the room clutching his chest before collapsing to the floor. Very faintly you could hear his charming voice whisper. "You… you have stolen… Nekozawa-Senpais' cursed… doll!" His fluttered eyes shut and he placed a withering rose on top his abdomen.

"PLEEASSSSEEE!~~~ GIVE ME BACK MY BEELZENEF!~~" This time it was the cry of Nekozawa that filled the room. He had emerged from the door with his members trying to pull him back. His grayish hand was reaching out from his cloak and floods of tears rushed out of his bright blue eyes.

"Who's Beelzenef? This is Mittens!" I pointed to the small angry puppet in my hand. "And I won it fair and square."

"She's right Master Nekozawa-Senpai!"

"She has already drunk from the Chalice of Souls. She is one of us!"

"PLEASE! CHELSEA! YOU HAVE TO GIVE IT BACK IF NOT HE WILL PUT A CURSE ON ALL OF US! ON ME!" Tamaki tried pulling the puppet from me before I yanked it back. He didn't give up though. He lunged at it again and this time hand manage to get a good grip on it. It wasn't before long that we looked like a couple of kids fighting over a piece of candy yelling "Mine! ...No mine!"

"Okay fine, Tamaki! I'll give it back!" He looked relieved and rushed toward me to wrap me in his arms. He enveloped me in his chest, I was just about to shove him off when two other hands did it for me. The twins angrily drug Tamaki to a station, a little growl escaping both their lips.

"**What the hell is going on here?!" **

"**Oh, wha? Leon. What are you doing here?" **He awkwardly coughed into his fist when suddenly his face flamed in a unfamiliar shade of pink. He shifted his hand to the back of his head before looking down at the floor.  
><strong>"Umm… I just. GODDAMNIT! I'm here because I would like to request you!"<strong> His foot tap harshly against the title floor when the room went in total complete silence. -What did he just say?

"**So sorry, Leon-Kun but I'm afraid the Host Club has already been dismissed. Even if you could request Chelsea… How would you be able to pay for it? We know you are the scholarship student here at Ouran and Chelsea was kind enough to give you a spare uniform. Don't mistake my intention, I am always welcome to new customers. In fact, I support it. Though, when this customer obviously can't afford-" **

"**I'll pay for him." **Even if my first customer was doing nothing more for my debt but deducting what I had already managed to pay back, I'll still be willing to pay. I sighed as I managed to get my wallet out of the designer bag the twins gave me.

Kyouya had been standing off at his little station, his face always the usual stoic and emotionless expression but his stance did most of the talking. His arms were crossed, locked tightly together over his chest. He was tense and leaned more onto his right foot, a stance that mimicked a parent scolding their child. Cautiously, I walked up to him and laid down enough money any regular customer paid for the attention of the hosts. The intensity of his glare was more than enough to cause anyone else to shrink away.

"**Since the Host Club is over Leon… You can walk me home."**

When we had gotten outside, I finally glanced back. I was aware that what I had done didn't sit right with the Hosts but really I didn't care. Well, I shouldn't have anyway.

I stretched my arms up and crossed them behind my head. The much needed oxygen expanded my chest and it suddenly felt like the heavy air had lifted for just a moment. Leon cleared his voice behind me.

"**Did you want something, Leon?" **

"**Did you really want me to walk you home?"** I peeked over my shoulder and grinned cheekily.

"**Of course not!"** He let out a very annoyed growl before I had time to finish. **"I have my own ride… I guess, I should be asking you if I could take YOU home?" **I turned just in time to see him leering at me.

"**You look really dumb in that cape."**

"**It's not a cape it's a cloak!" **He was beginning to laugh when a loud shriek emitted from Ouran. It was Tamaki's voice. **"Well. I guess Tamaki finally found Mittens in his coat pocket!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Hey. Hey… Guess what? It turns out there is a character in <strong>**50 Shades of Gray** **and his name is Christian Grey? Haha! Oh, so funny! I was in the cafeteria at my college and they were talking about casting and what not. I saw that and… I damn near fell out of my seat! Oh, Chester and Chelsea! I knew you were sex-symbols haha! I'm just joking, besides the two Grays are spelled differently. But yea…. I forgot what I was going with this. CURSE MY ADD! **

**Well, over all I hope you enjoyed. I'm slowly easing out of writer's block because I recently got into another fanfic I'm writing… But for man's sake I will finish this sucka! I just went all ganster on yo ass! **

**Does anyone even read this? Man, what a big waste of space. So confusing. I found out recently from my writing professor that I'm not good at "CHRONOLOGY"? And. I think she is right… Hahah, write! **

**ADD… A.D.D! Sorry, anyway! BAI!**

**Title: Prisoner by Jeffree Star**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club! (Do I really have to keep doing this? I mean you guys get it right?)**

**~:~Chapter 11- Though I'd be saved if I only knew the color of the sky ~:~**

* * *

><p>"Idiot-King, you'll go cross-eyed if you keep concentrating too hard. Your body isn't used to it." He peeked up from the ivory rim of the glass cup and the violet eyes, every girl in Ouran adored, glazed over with tears. He had mentioned earlier that he wanted more elegant in his technique with placing the tea-cup on the table. He then quickly added that it just wasn't possible to be any more elegant than what he already was and like that he lost me. The view outside was a bit more interesting as I made my way to the large window inside the music room. The sound of his bawling refusing to faze my treading.<p>

Today was 'Health Inspection Day?'; 'Free Pet's Vaccinations and Spayed'; 'Mouth Full of Clams Day', I just didn't have it in me to care as much as I should. I had been lucky enough that it was this week when I was myself and not last week or next week when I was Chester.

Her small presence graced my side, the sleeve of her uniform slightly brushing against the fabric of my own hideous outfit. Her shoulders slumped forward in a comfortable place as she sat herself on the small ledge available on the window. "Haruhi?" She crossed her ankles and arms, her earthly gaze making its way to my face from my feet. With the most innocent face, probably no one could even think to muster, she confessed.

"You are really pretty, Chelsea-Senpai." The hair rose on my arm and an unfamiliar feeling of warmth rushed to my face. A small smile played on her pink lips. Talk about the 'Natural'. "Are you nervous about the Physical Exam, Senpai?"

"Oh, that's what it's called. I forgot." The hair slowly relaxed against the skin of my arm as my attention was once again distracted. My hand automatically began combing through my bangs, a habit I recently realized I had when I was thinking or confused. I shrugged. "I don't see why I should? But what about you, Haruhi? Wouldn't something be, uhh, misplaced?" My brows wiggled teasingly at her. She waved an indifferent hand at me, dismissing any concerns I had for her.

"We got that settled last year! Kyouya-Senpai had a doctor sworn under secrecy. I do have to warn you though, Senpai!" She pointed a warning figure at no in particular. "Both the students and Host Club get a little crazy on this day."

"What do you mea-" Like on cue, a choir of squeals echoed in the room. Somehow all the fans of the Host Club stole into the room and swept with them their hosts. In a flash, the room was empty with a lone person still residing inside: me. I tried to vainly decipher what exactly had just occurred. It seemed that, literally, the clients had carried the guys off to get the examinations. Just how eager were these girls?

It was just my luck too because I had no idea where to go. I faint feeling of jealousy rose in my belly. The stomping noise my feet were making had been the only noise to fill the pink halls.

"How dare they leave me! Assholes." Why was I feeling so jealous for anyway? It wasn't even their fault… much. As I slowed my pace, I took the time to understand my feelings, though, to no avail I was left remaining clueless. Could it have been because they left me behind? That they still hadn't even come to retrieve me? Was it that I had forgotten just how much the girls didn't care for me unless I was Chester? What else was I suppose to expect from rich snobs! I had failed to see somebody emerge from around the corner in my concentration, that somebody intentionally hitting my shoulder with their own causing me to fall sloppily.

"Ow. Owwh."

"Chelsea-San! I'm so sorry!~" The voice was recognizable that much I knew, it couldn't have been from any of the Host Club's or even Leon's. When the pulsing in my back subsided, I gazed up to find gray penetrating eyes. It was the boy from yesterday, the one that had fallen out of his desk. He clasped on my elbow before easing me up to a standing position.

"It's quite fine really!" Faking a small shy smirk.

"Here let me brush you off!" His large hands preventing me from drawing away as he touched places they weren't supposed to touch. The grazing not at all innocent by the way they grabbed and pulled at my clothing.

"HEY! Stop!" His hand froze along the front of my stomach, a very unwanted tingling emerging from the spot. I was just about to shove it off when I felt his other hand coil around my neck like a snake. He forced me into the wall roughly, the back of my head lashing backwards into the hard surface. My vision blurring and spinning with stars, the already sick feeling inside my belly mounting up to an unbearable urge to vomit.

"I don't think so." The seething of his whisper had my lobe damp from his spit. As if he weren't holding me against the wall unwilling, a very friendly and almost handsome smile graced his face. "You see, I already paid Ootori for your attention today. After I heard about that son of a commoner bitch paying for your attention yesterday, I decided to join in on the fun. What the hell does that commoner think he's doing?! He's nothing but a low life bastard-"

"Shut up! For your misguided information in that gigantic ass head of yours, I paid for him! Now let me go!"

"No, no. That's not how ladies should talk and like I said I already paid for you. Now, shut up and just do your job!" He thrust-ed me further up the wall, a yelp escaping my chapped lips. His free hand slithering up the side of my body to muffle my gaping mouth, his thigh forcing itself between mine.

This wasn't what the hosts did! My muted shrieks pointless in these vacant halls. Oh God. Compelling my mouth to open as wide as I could, I clamped on the flesh of his palm with my teeth. He screamed angrily and I shoved my elbow in his chest before taking off.

"YOU BITCH!" The undeniable sound of running feet pursuing me empowered my flight and I chanced a glance only to have the gray eyed boy pull me back by my hair. Pain erupted into my temples as he successfully turned me around to face him. Boy, these damn extensions were good. "You'll pay for that you, slut."

"OI!" To my delight stood a heaving Leon, glaring bullets at the guy tangled in my red hair. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" A small feeling of pride welled up through me, despite how bad the situation was. He was speaking Japanese, it was almost flawless.

"Why don't you mind your own business, penniless Yankee! You had your time with her yesterday. Now it's my turn."

"Let her go."

"Or what? I'll have your ass thrown out of Ouran in less than a minute! You can't touch me. You are nothing. Now leave. Live like the filthy, obedient dog you are and maybe, just maybe, I might forget this ever happen. Got it, tramp." Leon put his head down and for a second, I thought he was turning to leave. I reached out to him when Leon pushed my hand out-of-the-way as he drew back his own and struck the brunette haired boy. The sound of skin making contact with skin was so loud I thought for sure I had gone deaf. The boy had spun comically and slammed into the floor, his body out cold.

To say my reaction to the trauma had been delay was an understatement. Almost everyone else, deemed normal, would have fallen into multiple panic attacks, one right after the other. I just didn't feel anything to be honest. One thought that had crossed my mind, as I stared at the unconscious boy Leon had cuffed, was that I was glad the extensions hadn't been pulled out. Imagine the explanation I'd have to come up with and the awkwardness of my explanations, nothing that came to mind as an excuse sounded even remotely acceptable.

It wasn't until I peeked up at Leon that I realized I had fallen to the floor. His face was slightly redden and his nostrils flared. Blood oozed from Leon's reddening knuckles, the only conclusion I could come up with, for the blood, was that my pervy classmate had opened his mouth to say more insulting threats but, quite literally, didn't know what hit him.

I picked myself up, staggering up to Leon's side. I needed to know that what had just happened was real, ever so slowly, I grasped on Leon's sleeve. The warmth and solidity of his tense frame were the trigger of my anticipating flow of tears falling out of my itching eyes.

"What the hell happened?!" Haruhi's urgent and incredulity demand had broken the silence, as a reflex, I faced away from the Hosts which were, no doubt, witnessing this unsettling scene. Leon had pulled his arm out from my grasp and I felt a little disoriented from the lost of contact. I felt a heavy cloth drape over my head, what looked like his Ouran coat, was Leon; the face he was displaying was one of understanding. Without so much as a greeting or acknowledgement to the Host Club, he pulled me under his arm and walked me wherever our feet lead. I didn't want any of them to see my uncharacteristic tears.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Leon had unknowingly walked us to the room where the examinations were taking place. By that time, my tears had dried and I was praying that no one observed hard enough to notice my puffy eyes. Before I could even utter a thank you, Leon was dragged out of the room. The only assumption that came to mind was he already had taken his physical exam.

"It is about time you made your appearance. Being the first and only hostess in the club, does not permit your tardiness." Kyouya had been the only member not present in the hall when Leon and I left.

"And just because the doctors and nurses here are part of your hospital, does not give you the audacity to act superior. Now, if you would please excuse me, your cleanliness." He was a little too quiet and the air around us shifted from self-importance, mainly from Kyouya side, to one of strain. He noticed. Out of all the people in this shrinking room, Kyouya's observant nature to have noticed something wasn't right.

I kept my vision away from the spot which I knew Kyouya was occupying, instead, finding the overly pleasant doctors and nurses more interesting. I stood by him for the longest, a small curiosity revealed itself to me as I wondered how Kyouya was going to react. I had already dismissed the idea that he was going to personally comfort me. I didn't expect that much from him besides what could he possible hope to gain out of comforting me.

He had been nice enough to me this week by not totally forcing me or bribing me into anything, probably, because of the fact that I was Chelsea Gray and not the fictional Chester Gray.

Everything this week was different. People treated me as so and all because, in this school, there was an undeniable chance for parents to make connections with businesses that will help increase or benefit the occupants involved. This no longer was a school that I regarded as nothing more than wasted space filled with fine luxury and packed with little rich boys and little rich girls learning. No. Secretly, it was a power struggle.

The more I registered this truth, the deeper and darker my mind wandered. How did I not see the Host Club was nothing more than children acting to make bonds in business with me and not building a friendship? How stupid and gullible could I have been?! I was a puppet, who had barely seen the thin strings controlling my limbs.

My father wasn't one of the many parents to force me to make such bonds for my entitlement in the family. He was humble and welcomed my opinions. He was so much more than the facades surrounding me. Stupid. So Stupid. Yet, I couldn't help but sympathize the masks of teenagers I called my peers. Because they being forced to do such things. So sad.

My breathing had sped up and the cause of some soreness in my fingers was due to the trembling fists I was making. The skin around my knuckles had bled white and my fingertips began tingling from the lack of blood flow. I, very, noticeably took two large steps away from Kyouya. I could now feel his shameless gaze on me. Through clenched teeth I spoke.

"Where am I being examined?" The authority and pure struggle in my voice was enough for even the students around us to take a few steps back. Kyouya, I knew, had been the only one to stay put, fearlessly and bemused. In a cool, calm voice he replied softly.

"In the 'Special Boy's room'." I turned on my heel and kept my feet from marching, along with keeping the hate and lack of confidence visible from my face. Boys? Why the boy's room? This thought didn't stay long as once again traveled into the gloom of my mind.

Not only had I been sexually abused just earlier but my friendliness and kindness been long abused by the people I deemed my only friends in Ouran, just how long had it went ignored? The itchiness in my eyes had not been tears of distraught like they were earlier but now were tears of embarrassment and betrayal. The business world... was a cruel one.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Why hello, if you could just change behind the curtain there.. The sooner we can start, the sooner we can finish." It was a female doctor with her chestnut hair tied behind her head in a low ponytail. The color of her eyes distorted by the glared of both the sunlight outside and the lights inside the room. After informing me, she turned back to the clipboard on her table and began scribbling down whatever it was she had to scribble.

I only hoped she didn't take the cold personally, I didn't feel much like talking. Placing the curtain closed behind me, the room became nauseously quiet and still. My thoughts began to stray to that of the Host Club and Leon, what course of action did they take when Leon and I left them to tend to the sick bastard? Was Leon still being examined?

As I mentioned earlier, the club was present beside Kyouya, why was Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai here? Didn't they have college to go to? Kyouya, did he know I was crying? Of course, he knew! He had been the sole reason that this whole ordeal happened in the first place! By willingly accepting money from that pervert from our class! Just how many were as twisted as him? Just how many more boys had paid?! Goddammit. I ungracefully ripped the bow and dress from my body, taking my anger and suppressed trauma out on the inanimate pieces of cloth.

Some time later, the doctor was on the verge of finishing the examination when she stopped in the process of measuring my hips. She leaned back in her chair and put her chin on her waiting hand. She hadn't spoken since she greeted me and her eyes seemed to have judged me. The feeling of hatred bubbled harshly at the back of my throat.

"Aren't you supposed to do your job?" My voice had taken on a disgusted and spiteful tone. Her thin eyebrows rose a little higher than they should on her forehead.

"Did you have something you need to talk about? After all, I am a doctor and we are trained-"

"What the hell are you going on about? You're a doctor so what?! Would you like a cookie or, perhaps, maybe some more money in your pocket!?"

"As a doctor, I earned my way to this position and as a doctor, you do have to take Psychology courses in college and-"

"Whoop-de-do."

"I couldn't help but notice when you walked in your eyes were puffy, not from tiredness but from tears. Your uniform was oddly misplaced on your body and the fact that a small bruise is forming just behind your neck from what look like fingers-"

"Shut up and just do your job!" Have you ever been in a room so quiet, the silence literally creates pain? My body had instinctively froze, I couldn't deny the violent trembling my hands were doing. I had yelled out the exact words the boy from earlier had yelled at me. My breathing became heavy, it felt like as if I couldn't get enough air in my lungs even if my ribs were hurting from the unusual expansion. It wasn't long... before I blacked out.

I was sitting upright, my back sore from the pin straight angle. I heard a faint sound of snapping when I realized the doctor, who had examined me, was doing the cause of the noise. She stopped when she noticed I was awake. She was sitting in her chair beside the bed I was in.

"You may not remember but from your slight unconsciousness, you told me what happened to you today in the hall. It was mostly said in hysterical weeping but I was able to understand. You seem fine now that you let someone know. It was a small but violent panic attack. Nothing that, I don't think, is too serious."

"You won't tell anyone, right?" The pause was too long and I had already figured out who that someone, she was going to tell, is. She sighed and lifted up her glasses.

"It is information that I'm going to have to tell, Mister Ootori," Called it. "I have also, filled out the information on your brother's sheet. Both of you are very healthy. Congratulations, Miss Gray." It hit me.

"You're Haruhi's doctor, the one sworn under secrecy." Despite myself, I let a small amusing smile pull at my lips. Returning the smile, she leaned in.

"You'd think, because of the reputation this school has that it wouldn't hold so much cross dressers."

"Yea, well, that's what you think."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Because she was so used to secrets, I made her promise me that she wouldn't tell Kyouya until after I left and when the school day finished.

"Is that really what goes on in that stupid host club?"

"Your Japanese is getting better." The halls were slightly darker than usual.

It turns out I had slept through most of the school day and it was already time for after school activities. How long had Leon been standing outside the Special Boy's Room? Half his face shadowed with the dim lights and his gaze shielded from his strawberry blond bangs. He didn't acknowledge my praise and kept his attention to his feet. I sighed. "No, Leon. Do you think I would have stuck around if it was that type of club?" I crept my way to him. I'm pretty sure he wasn't quite settled down from earlier. I, myself, barely recovered. My right hand formed into a fist at my hip, the triangle-shaped opening in my arm was an invite for Leon's arm. "Now, come on. I'm paying for your company for my company. The least you can do is actually let me escort you, you can pay me off by being the first person, everyday that I'm here, that I entertain at the club. Fair?" His board shoulders went slack after a while and he embarrassingly looped his arm through the opening. The body heat radiating from him was enough to ease me forward despite my wild nerves.

"Only because you are paying for me."

"You shouldn't have asked to join in the first place."

Well, this was something. A line of boys led out from the music room and at the sound of our walking, each boy turned with anxious stares.

"Ah, Chelsea-San!"

"She's here!"

"Is she looking at me? Yea, she definitely looking at me."

"Shut up, man. Why would she bother look at you?"

"Yea, you're the most fugly dude here!"

"WHO SAID THAT?!"

"Over here, Gray-Senpai!~"

"I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come. I can't stand the thought of being rejected from her."

"Notice me, Senpai!~"

"I think I'm gonna die." The hall alive with sounds. Volumes from whispers to plain shouting, the feeling in the voices going from fear to faked confidence. Boys from short to small, fair-haired to black brunettes, glasses or no glasses, freshman to seniors, and all nationality, it seemed were there for my attention. I had abandoned Leon at the door before stepping in.

"Chelsea, there you are, my dear daughter!~ Daddy worried you wouldn't show up!"

"There we go again with the familiarity, Tamaki. What did I say about that?" He pouted and softly recited.

"Do not ever call you Chelsea."

"That's a good lad!"

"Tama-Chan's right, Chels-Chan!~ We really thought you weren't gonna make it. Kyo-Chan was about to tell the boys to come back tomorrow." Honey ran up to me before abruptly halting. What? No hug? As if reading my mind, Honey flickered his dark brown orbs to the awaiting boys. Oh. He was considerate of my guests.

"Where is Kyouya anyway?"

"Do you miss me that much, Chelsea?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Nothing sounded so much more fitting for Kyouya. I gently grasped his arm, careful not to wrinkle his coat, he made no acknowledgement to my uninvited touch.

"Kyouya, how is that," I pointed over my shoulder to the boys who still didn't have the courage to look away from their feet. Following my finger, he stare blankly at the nervous lot of boys. "Going to work out?"

"We have already started the Host Club hours, it couldn't wait any longer due to your tardiness… Again. There's nothing left to do but begin hosting your clients." He brought his black clipboard from under his arm and began writing something down. "I would be quick if I were you. You are overwhelming booked today and it would be rude not to tend to all your insignificant admirers. Your station is that way, it seats five. Don't be intentionally rude. It wouldn't benefit the Host Club nor your family name."

"Don't bring my family into this." He momentarily peeked from over his glasses before smirking and folding his arms.

"Well, adopted family." Ouch. His head held high, with the eyes of my customers trailing after him, as he sauntered away from me. I felt an expeditious pang hit the middle of my chest. Why did that hurt as much as it did? Shouldn't I been used to his cruel teasing?

My fingers clasped around the bow at my neck, squeezing it religiously like as if the action could soothe my heart even for just a bit. Spinning on my heel, the effort powerful enough to cause my extensions to fly like a wings around my head. Though it was pretty dramatic it did earn the reaction I was hoping to gain, the awed attention of all present in the room, male and female.

"My name is Chelsea Gray and welcome to the Host Club!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"My favorite color, red, actually. Heh." Putting a delicate hand over my mouth, acting like I was covering up my embarrassed giggle.

"Whoa! You mean like your hair!"

"Is that your real hair color?"

"Yes, would you like to touch it?" The green-eyed boy's name was Clyde, his face lit up more faster than flame on paper at my offer. He put his hand in front of him as a gesture to defend himself.

"Ah, no! No, it's okay! I.. me-mean… It's n-not like I don't want to- I MEAN! Uhh! Oh, no!" The longer he tried to get the sentence out, the more his face became flushed in red. You could have sworn the room became just a little warmer with the heat of his blush.

The boys at the table began to push and egg him on, hitting him on his shoulder with light punches. Calling him a wimp and loudly noting just how red his ears got. The two closest to the embarrassed younger boy grabbed on his shoulders and shoved him closer my way. The sound of his shoes skidding against the floor matched the many times he struggled to fend off their provoking hands. It wasn't long before he gave up and sat next to me on the couch, a look of defeat on his face.

He glanced at the surrounding boys, all of them smirking unexpectedly at him.

I pulled at all my extensions and placed it over my shoulder. I did never praise Yelena enough at how realistic the hair appeared, it looked exactly like the hair I had before transferring to Ouran. The many waves and curly ends reminded me of flames.

He hesitated when he realized how shaky he was, he dropped his palm on his knee before folding sheepishly into himself. I gathered up the courage to clasp his hand and bring it to my layers. The skin at the back of his hand was hot and sweaty. As his hand-made contact with the lush hairs, he relaxed and eased a grin on his lips. His eyes glistening with adoration and awe.

"See?" He nodded once, I let go and fixed my attention on the others in the group. Instantaneously, each boy offered their hand to me, hoping to experience what Clyde had. I waved them off, kindly.

It had started off awkward but as each group came and left, they became more comfortable with the idea of being inside a host club. This was the last group for today. Then... I won't ever have to see anyone from this sad excuse of a club and school again.

* * *

><p><strong>No one uses the word 'wicked' anymore, I was watching Sleepy Hollow when she says "Was it wicked of me?" or something like that. <strong>

**But if anyone did use the word… it could definitely be used right about now! I actually envision a different ending for this chapter but it kind of just… happened. I figured there had some ups and downs of being the first hostess, right? **

**Now time for responses!**

**To VIVIEN G (Actually reviewed on Halloween… COOL!): I'm glad you loved it! It's still unbelievable that someone still reads this! :p Unfortunately, Chelsea and Leon didn't know each other beforehand. I see it as since they are both Americans they kind of just connected really fast to one another like how subconsciously we are more drawn to our own race or maybe gender or even music and style? If that makes sense and not too offensive! LEON crushing on CHELSEA! Pssh, pfft! What gave you that idea? *Does a not too innocent shifty eye look* Thank you for your review!**

**Until next time guys!**

**Title: Chizuru by The Gazette (I got the lyrics from lyricsmode so I'm not to sure if it's what the lyrics are really saying. Yeaaaaaaaaa.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

**~:~Chapter 12- The more I swear I'm Happy, the more that I'm feeling Alone~:~**

* * *

><p>"Your son really is a charmer… Or so I hear from BOTH the staff and students here at Ouran Academy."<p>

"My son?"

"Oh, yes!~ Chester Gray!" My fingers massaged circular motions into the bridge of my nose. I thought it was because of the bet the boys had with Chelsea that was the cause for her sudden interest in crossdressing. I should have known it was something much more. Chelsea was, indeed, unpredictable but I hadn't figured she'd create an entirely new person for her excuse.

My lips pulled into a familiar leer that I knew only Chelsea could ignite. There had been more to this, I couldn't just take it at face value. I looked expectantly at Yuzuru sitting across from me in his office, he stared back at me with identical amusement twinkling in his eyes. He put a leg over the other as he knotted his hands together in his lap.

"Would this… 'COST' anything, Yuzuru?" His brown eyes lowered dangerously on me, this only causing the leer present on my face to widen.

"I can see where they BOTH get their personality from." The creases bordering his eyes wrinkled as he let out a howl of laughter, the genuine cackling filled out the empty corners of the large room.

The four walls and the furniture touched with… a pale pink color. _Why?_ I could safely say it definitely wasn't a favored colored of mine.

"Oh, Cecil! I have surely missed you! So has all of Japan!" He flung up from his seated position, spinning around with his arms spread wide. Yup, and he was still dramatic as I remember. "Though, Cecil, I do have to apologize on my son's behalf." Now this was something I didn't expect. "My son does have a perfect eye for the beautiful; he being a very thoughtful **AND** beautiful boy. I adore him completely for those traits and many more, why wouldn't I? What I'm referring to has also happened to my scholarship student last year."

"And what is it you're referring to?" Playing ignorant had been a guilty habit of mine, it was already clear to me what he was speaking of. Chelsea had confessed about joining a "club", the Host Club, but why exactly was he apologizing and talking about an equivalent experience with a scholarship student... Unless?

"My son does not know that I know of the little bribery he has over the two, your daughter and the FEMALE scholarship student. To make it short and sweet… he bribed them, both, to join the club thus the crossdressing situation."

"And here I was thinking it was of Chelsea's free will." My hand found its way to a comfortable spot over my mouth as I released a nervous chuckle.

I've known Yuzuru for so long yet it seems like we have been friends for longer than that. I was actually one of the first introduced to his son when he was still a little boy. Even back then, the boy graced with charm and blessed with an appealing face. In fact, my sons were intimated by his mere presence. I can only wonder if they were to meet him now, would they still feel the same? Returning to the conversation I added,"Will this charade affect anything?"

"Nonsense, Cecil! You are speaking to the head master. This is only for fun. Don't try to tell me you aren't enjoying this as much as I am?" The glimmer of my gold watch caught my eye, glancing into the small glass window I read the time. It was very much time for me to leave.

"I'm sorry to cut it short, Yuzuru, but I must leave. An appointment I have to get to."

"Does this appointment involve the lovely Satine?" I tossed a teasing smile over my shoulder before stepping out.

"What can I say? She wears the pants in the relationship. See you soon, Yuzuru." I threw him a friendly wave before completely leaving the room. I had just closed the door before hearing the sound of a boy clearing his throat. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Haninozuka-Kun... and The Host Club?"

"Good morning, Gray-San!~" The small blond boy bowed respectfully at his waist and so did the other young men behind him. It was hard believing he was one of the oldest boys in the group. What caught my eye wasn't the young tan man near the back of the group, who was much taller than the rest of his peers, but the brown brunet of the group. His large earthy orbs brought an innocence and girlish appearance to his round pale face. Eyes that could stare down anyone yet too gentle to even judge.

"So, you… are the female scholarship student Yuzuru was talking about." Her eyes widen a fraction before glazing over with mirth.

"You know?" The bell-like laughter that followed brought all male eyes to her delicate form.

"I do. I figured it would be obvious." An eyebrow rose on my forehead and a leer molded my lips.

"Sir, if it doesn't seem like prying, we are Chelsea-Senpai's friends and she hasn't been at school for almost two weeks. Why?" The step she took from out of the group spoke wonders. Her stance squared and seemed almost demanding, this girl did have a lot of courage, while the boys all stood in place glancing from her to me.

"As her friends, I assume you know of her situation-" I stopped when the Ootori boy gave the smallest shake of his head; the notion may have perhaps even gone absolutely unnoticed if it weren't for the observant and quiet Morinozuka son. It was one of those scenes where a person notices that you noticed them noticing something except for the fact that it involved three parties. In this case, the Morinozuka boy kept his vision directed at the Ootori third son while still keeping me in his sights. The third son chose not to acknowledge the older peer and instead concentrated on his black notebook while his attention remained on me in good manners.

"Situation? What situation, Gray-San?" This was Yuzuru's son. This boy endowed with elegance and instead of dwindling with age, it only seemed to have swelled. His blond hair glistened with health, his violet-blue eyes shimmered like the clearest waters and seemed more lively than they did back when I first met the boy. "Did something happen to Chelsea?" His voice laced with concern and worry. It didn't quite suit the younger Suoh to sport such a woeful face. His walk like a slow dance as he made his way to the front, skillfully pushing the scholarship student protectively behind him without being too forceful.

"Chelsea gets bored very easily. She needed a change of scene so she has taken a couple of weeks off from school."

"Chelsea-Chan left?" It was the childish looking blond who inquired. He didn't hide the look of hurt that crossed his face.

"Yes, Haninozuka-Kun. I'm just as surprised as you that she hadn't told… most of you of her leave." The specific pause was a clear indication to the black brunet Ootori. As a great actor he made no public response, didn't even look up from his notebook, forcing himself to appear far too busy. A diminutive feeling of annoyance made itself known as I suppressed the urge to sneer, before the feeling could develop further, he looked up at me. His pale face plastered with the largest faked smile I ever saw forced.

"Thank you for informing us on Chelsea's happenings, Gray-San. We, as her friends, appreciate the news. Would it be too much to ask for her whereabouts?" In the middle of his speaking he bowed his head and tilted his head shyly.

"She is in Karuizawa. She has a small internship of sort, as a helper, at a bed and breakfast called Pension Misuzu. She became interested in the owner of the place, a transvestite as I remember." All at once the group erupted with noise. "I know she'll need her friend's company, that is the only reason I tell you all this." I had my eyes trained on the calm face of the third son. His gray eyes didn't betray no emotion nor his demeanor falter. "I expect The Host Club to bring her back home. Bring her back to me." The plea left the lot of them slightly shocked, I was even a little surprised I had uttered that to them. Without uttering a farewell I turned on my heel and began on my path outside, where my black limousine was waiting with Bob holding the door open for me to enter.

It was true, at least the last bit of it. I wanted her home. She may not appreciate that I told her Host friends but now, she didn't know what she needed. That was her sole reason being in Karuizawa. A father can never even imagine the condition that befall Chelsea. Since the time it happen I learned the boy, who assaulted my daughter, was expelled and pressured out of Japan by the Ootori family special police force. What exactly was the reason for that?

In a minor part of my being I was thankful to the Ootori son but it made me all the more suspicious of the fact that he had yet to tell his friends of the assault. Perhaps, it wasn't for his benefit but for Chelsea's. It sadden me more as I thought about how I couldn't save Chelsea, that I hadn't been there like I had when I first came upon her as a little girl.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I had worked for well over a week here at Karuizawa. I enjoyed both the place and owner's company very much. Though when spending the free time with Misuzu-San, I couldn't help but be reminding of a self-proclaimed king and a lady manager. Clippings of memories replayed in my head of the times spent at Ouran, I aggressively shook my head to rid myself of the flashbacks.

It was… tranquil here in Karuizawa. I couldn't have asked for a better place to stay and better company to keep. But because of Misuzu managing the pension I didn't get a lot of hours with him and as a part-time worker, it was the same for her.. er, I mean him.

Today was especially slow so Misuzu-San had ordered me to take a long lunch. It never mattered how long of a lunch I had. I usually stayed on the grounds, though now I was starting to think I shouldn't after all it was beautiful here. I sat outside for lunch today so that was progress, right? And why did she insist on me calling him Misuzu-Chi? I felt a familiar shaking of my head as I put the teacup back on its matching ivory saucer.

The cool breeze began and I raised my arms above my head to stretch. My fingers routinely played with the short wavy hair behind my neck, my red bangs brimmed heavily over my eyes, swaying from the small gust of wind. Gosh, I needed to cut it already!?

The first day I arrived Misuzu was exceedingly fond of my hairstyle and hair color, he had threatened to scalp me and create a vibrant wig for himself. I, of course, didn't sleep that night; I was fearful of every little noise and movement, I still lock my door. Since being here he has pressured me into wearing more 'feminine' clothing. I gently refuse but it doesn't discourage him from sliding girl's tops and skirts in my room while I showered. His reasoning was because "I looked like a boy!"

My first day working I was mistaken as a boy by the customers, it was never my intention to pose as a boy but I kind of went along and introduced myself as Chester. The many female customers and occupants living in the pension were keen admirers of Chester. Though I didn't want to admit it, the feeling I got when talking with the occupants reminded me of being at Ouran...

Also that I could fool anybody into believing I was a boy was fun. It was a guilty pleasure of mine. It didn't hurt to get a little attention. Though my one rule was to never make anyone purposely fall for me, it applied a lot when in the Host Club- Why am I bringing that up again!? I picked up my cup assuming it was heavy with tea but incidentally I almost launched the glass across the porch from the force of my lifting.

"Why don't I ever see you with any boys, Chels-Chan!?~"

"_**Just**_… Chelsea, please." The recognizable pet name sent uncomfortable shivers down my spine while leaving a unfulfilled yearning, unbeknownst to Misuzu. His large hands tangled under his chin as he pouted tauntingly at me. The lipstick he wore didn't go well with his skin color but it was always a thing of his, being bright and outspoken. Even the eyeshadow present on his lids was a brilliant hue of purple. All that didn't matter because it was his admirable confidence that wore the makeup and it seemed to work well for him. I sighed before twisting my attention to the transvestite.

"Oh!~ Is it perhaps you favor the same-sex?" His drawn on eyebrows wiggled suggestively at me despite how uncertain and awkward it appeared on top his forehead.

"No, Misuzu-San. I find no sexual attraction to women." After hearing that Misuzu frowned excessively and casted his dark gaze down at the table.

"Pity." He huffed. I began gathering up the mess I made from eating before I felt his hand reach out and grasp on my wrist. He squeezed it lightly to get my attention. Peeking up at his intense gaze, he added. "There's another reason you came here to Karuizawa, isn't there Chelsea? ...You're troubled, you can try to disguise it with that charming leer but as a father, myself, I can see it. I'm not going to pry it out of you but I want you to know… I'm here. So are your friends and the people who care about you. _You_ just have to let them inside. No relationship works one-sided." His declaration caught me off guard and for a moment all I could do was gawk at him. He patted my hand and nodded understandingly, leaving me stunned and glaring at his now empty seat.

A bitterness over took me. Did he truly understand or was he just feeding me some hokey crap?! How dare he bring that up? The burning itch tickled my eyes, tears distorted my vision and I silenced the sob I was on the verge of letting out with crook of my arm. No. I don't think anyone will ever understand.

"Chelsea-Senpai?" The familiar voice penetrated my self-pitying thoughts, I quickly swerved around to find the people I didn't want to, in any way, see again.

Haruhi's large orbs held a severe amount of fear and sympathy. Her small fist clenched worriedly into her chest and her mouth hung slightly open as if she were going to say something but it died on her tongue as she saw my distraught face.

Behind her was the looming figures of the Host Club along with the small child-like stature of Honey. Is this what Misuzu-San meant with my friends being here? The transvestite's name suddenly became a bad taste in my mouth as I bore a new-found hate for the she-man.

As if summoning all the hate and disgust in my body, I converted it into a loud sneer and a click of my tongue. Adding salt to the wound, I shook my head pitifully at the wooden floor boards. A feeling of numbness developed as I caught a small glance at Haruhi's dishearten frown.

"Tch. Well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Haruhi Fujioka-Kun... and The Host Club!" The words coming out as more of a mocking gesture than a greeting. An artificial bow contorted my deaden limbs.

A very disturbed look graced their usually beautiful faces and Honey had begun spilling distressed tears. It would have been enough to break most of the clients hearts multiple times but it only seemed to fuel for my despise for the group of teenagers.

What my body did register was a sudden swelling of heat manifesting in my right cheek from Haruhi's slap. The warmth, I knew, wasn't like the embarrassment or anger one felt but from the force Haruhi used in her slap. The right side of my face gradually became tender under the said girl's inspection.

That was it. There had been a limited provocation I could take in one day. Once had been too much. Haruhi had just crossed the boundary I had just set.

She stood above me proudly, not a single ounce of shame or guilt in her posture; things I considered admirable but… incredibly stupid in this moment as I plunged viciously into her open and unsuspecting waist successfully knocking her off-balance.

Her back made contact with the wood patio as a distinguishing smack and grunt sounded. She rolled off the stairs taking me with her. It was then fear erupted through my being, not for what the battle I had just unmistakably started, but for the relentless harm I very much intended to do to Haruhi even if she wasn't the main cause of my bottled up feeling. Compelling the same rage and sorrow I had felt these past weeks to surface I straddled her and raised a ready fist in the air.

The noise and the scenery turned into muffled yells and blurred colors. My fists struck her body several times, those several times involving her face. What I thought was a rag doll fight had turned into a full-out brawl. Haruhi stunned after a couple of added clips to her face before she reacted.

Despite her petite frame she threw me off her body and tackled me. Pain ruptured through my sides and face, a blow landed perfected near my mouth causing what I know was a busted lip. Another punch planted itself in my nose, for a short while I saw bright flashing lights- I guess, this is what they were talking about when you saw stars.

The overwhelming fiery bubbled in my chest presenting me with enough energy to shove her off. When I was given just the right amount of space I kneed her in her rib cage. A nasty guttural sound emitted from her, using her temporary distraction, I pulled back another fist and knocked her beside me on the grass.

I was losing focus and the fuel I needed to complete this fight as I finally registered our surroundings. I put a few feet between us and the patio abandoned by the other club members. Weariness edged into my body so I hadn't noticed I was literally over Haruhi until she elbowed me at the side of my head.

The stars returned in my vision. While trying to gain consciousness, I swung blindly at Haruhi below me. Faintly aware that only a few of my hits were successful in making contact.

It started out a very savage fight but I was now too dizzy to concentrate on the energy and effort I had to put in my arms and legs. Haruhi's pummeling had, as well, begun to recess though stung wherever they managed to hit my body.

A cry had slowly emerged from the obscured background noise, only for me to realize it was coming from me. It felt like an out-of-body experience. I could hear it and the burning in my lungs had been proof it was emanating from my body. I just didn't know I was the one doing it.

It had been a heart wrenching, grotesque yet healing and beautiful weeping. What I figured was only blood dampening my cheeks was a mixture of tears and mucus mingling with the taste of iron. I felt positively and undeniable drained. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally.

Our exchanging cuffs ceased as well as the numbness that had enveloped me since the incident at Ouran. I recognized the pleasant warmth of lanky arms around my waist, holding me tightly to her chest was Haruhi. She whispered soothing words in my ear and deep inside my heart I knew they were true words. Not the ones you fake in the heat of the moment just to comfort someone but the one with love from a friend.

It had taken them long enough to intervene in our fit. My body was lifted from Haruhi's by strong, smooth arms.

The blocked out noises became clearer the longer I was kept in this intense embrace. The murky colors of my surroundings altered into more vivid details of figures and faces. The disorientation subsiding including the rage, sadness, confusion and pain I'd been putting aside.

Haruhi helped up by both Kyouya and Tamaki, a very agonized stricken look on Tamaki's face while the ever mutual Kyouya kept a calm facade. Honey was beside me clutching his bunny by the ears as he swapped shouts with the twins who, indeed, bent on giving me a couple of lashings themselves. If it weren't for the very protective strict arm sticking out in front of me and the very prompt gait Honey held, I'm pretty sure they would have went on ahead and done so.

"**Oi! Who the hell are you all and what are you doing with my best friend!?" **All available attention focused on the demanding voice of someone watching us. As my eyes connected with his lovely green ones, I did all I could not to run up to him and hug him.

"**FAUS!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Does this ever happen to you guys? This chapter actually supposed to end in a different way, it actually supposed to only about the new character I just introduced. The fight was eventually going to happen, I knew that much, but I felt it was a considerate way for Chelsea to come to terms with her trauma. <strong>

**I know Haruhi won't just take it either, I feel like she's the type of girl not afraid of a brawl or even to stand up to anyone. I hope I didn't go too much into OOC. If anything I'm trying to make up for the chapters early on in this story that I think were kind of premature, seeing as I wrote it back in like early high school as a girl who barely found out about Fanfics. Aren't you happy? The chapter came out within the year! I'll try to keep it up! **

**To Guest who reviewed on Chapter 11: Why can't you swear? I prefer swearing! I'm a pirate most days, it just slips! Anyway, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. Heartsign.**

**To ****YaoiRPAlley: Haha, Leon! Um. I don't know what to say about that guy. And if you think he's a cutie then right one! I don't know, I don't want to give anything away. (Not that I have anything, it's all kind of up in the air now.) I can say for sure Honey and Tamaki are kind of off-limits for me. I like their pairings already. We'll have to see! Thank you for the review! Don't worry I ain't good at expressing things either! **

**Thank you followers, favorites, reviewers and just people who've given this a chance! On a side note, I was recently bombarded with an idea for a new Ouran fic! I'm tempted to begin writing, nonetheless, I hate leaving things unfinished (Which doesn't last long). I will try to finish it!**

***13eyondx throws a deuce sign***

**Title: What Now by Rihanna**


End file.
